


侍

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 第一篇私设流花文，我的最爱。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. 樱丸

战国初期，群雄割据。  
与世无争的湘北国如同海一般宽广无垠，遗世独立。

第三代城主已近耄耋，下一任城主赤木刚宪带着父亲交代的任务出发，至今已离家三月有余。刚宪亲自丈量完最后一片农田，便用力一蹬跨上马背。  
不远处炊烟袅袅，麦浪滔滔。他欣慰地笑了。  
父辈的理想传承在他的血液里。  
他发誓要用尽一生保湘北远离战乱，富庶安详。

马队快到小村庄时，年轻的少主突然收紧了缰绳。  
盛开的樱花树下有一名幼童，一头赤焰般的红发引人驻足。看上去幼童和一起玩的大孩子们发生了口角，嘴里正骂骂嚷嚷地叫着什么。大个子向他啐了口唾沫，谁知竟被小童倏地撞倒在地一顿胖揍。另一个大孩子从地上操起一根树枝使劲地往小童身上抽，边打还边威胁。  
你个野玩意儿，还不快赶紧放开他！待会我们哥哥来了，叫他打不死你！  
你们哥哥？他是哪根葱？小童的手臂被抽红，他还是攥紧了身下人的衣领狠劲揍。  
你！你！好，好你个没爹没妈的野杂种！大哥一会儿就来了，他有刀，可以砍掉你的人头！大孩子无法，只得加重威胁。  
呵？刀？你们家的傻大个区区足轻，没资格有刀！  
小童语出惊人，轻蔑地呸了一口。  
大孩子恼羞成怒，从地上捡了块石头，正打算往那颗标志着异邦人的红色脑袋上砸去。

好在赤木刚宪及时命手下制止，小童才捡回了一条命。  
他叫人把两个大孩子打发走，看着满脸狂暴又浑身脏不溜秋的小童不禁好奇。

你如何知道足轻无法佩刀？刚宪道出疑问。  
小童斜着眼睛瞟了他一眼。我爹可是武士，真正的武士！跟下三滥的浪人不可等同！  
面前的小人被打得浑身发红，鼻孔里还留着血。他身上不服输的劲让刚宪觉得既新鲜又同情。  
你爹娘呢，怎么不管你？  
爹娘不在了，老子自己管自己。说完，小童环顾四周，终于在石头缝里找到里他的草鞋。  
可即便找到了，这鞋已经烂得不能再穿了。只见他拍了拍上头的灰，照样把脏兮兮的脚丫子伸进了鞋里。  
刚宪动了恻隐之心。他命令手下去查了查这小童身世。

小童的父亲的确是一名正统武士。他和异邦女子相恋，抛弃了自己的领地和主公。二人来到湘北国，在这世外桃源里迎来了满头红发的婴儿。然而，母亲生产后不久便撒手人寰，全凭父亲一人把他拉扯带大。周围人对父亲的赞誉让儿子从小就对武士身份憧憬不已。可惜天不假年，父亲几年后过世，留下小童独自一人。

小童，你想不想当真正的武士？刚宪笑着望向只顾埋头吃饭的孩子说道。  
当然想！！他眼睛明亮若星辰。  
若是想，你就跟我回去吧。在下赤木刚宪，是湘北国的城主。你身上流淌着武士的血液，长大了跟枫千代一起，来保护湘北吧。  
孩子头如捣蒜，兴奋地都忘记吃饭了。  
至于枫千代是什么，他无暇顾及。

不过，你还没有名字。刚宪放下筷子，思忖了片刻。  
我是在樱花树下遇到你的，暂且叫你樱丸可好？

小童眼里酸酸的。  
从没人如此亲切地对待过自己。刚宪的语气像父亲一般，温厚又庄严。  
樱丸。  
他叫樱丸。  
他有名字了。  
他不再是野孩子了。


	2. 枫千代

赤木家世代维系着湘北的正统血脉，而流川家则是这片丰饶之地的守护神。百姓们传言流川家的丞之助大人是剑圣转世，是武士之魂的化身。只要有他在，湘北国就能永享和平。  
流川丞之助有一幼子，乳名枫千代，时年六岁。他生得极俊俏。脸若白瓷，眼如细柳，宛若画中人。  
赤木刚宪的妹妹比枫千代长一岁，是湘北国的掌上明珠。晴子公主长得极美。这种美让人想到含苞待放的花骨朵，娇嫩可人。  
老城主有意让枫千代长住府中，为的是让他能真正成为赤木家的人。  
晴子公主总喜欢穿一件红色和服外袍，站在花香四溢的前庭里耍弄精巧的手鞠球。  
枫千代默默跪坐在长廊上，身边摆放着父亲大人赠与的小竹刀。此刻他心里正想着今日的日课还没完，得赶紧去竹林练剑。  
可晴子公主还没有半点歇息的意思。  
不管腿有多麻，心里有多急，他都不能在主上面前晃了姿势乱了规矩。  
稚嫩的脸上没有露出一丝一毫的不耐烦，因为父亲大人教导说身为武士喜怒哀乐不能外显，要克己守礼、舍身奉公。  
府上的仆人们送完茶水干点，笑着交头接耳。  
枫千代大人和晴子公主果真是青梅竹马，天作之合。

枫千代不喜欢呆在赤木府，他更喜欢呆在自己家里。那儿没有公主，没有主公，没有一张张陌生的脸孔。他可以随心所欲地练剑，可以听母亲大人讲述父亲大人的英勇事迹。父亲虽常年留守边境，但他总会来信询问家中大小事宜。为此，枫千代还不到上学的年纪就学会了写字。枫千代最喜欢剑，只不过他现在只握得住竹刀。

哎呀，手鞠球！晴子公主的惊呼把枫千代的思绪拉了回来。  
枫千代大人，能否劳烦您帮小女捡一下？晴子微微颔首，柔声细语地问道。  
是，晴子大人。  
枫千代站起身，确定穿戴上无不妥后走进了庭院。风有些大，樱花的花瓣一片片地落在了地上。手鞠球被风一吹，滚进了杂草堆。他正想伸手去捡时，一双陌生的小脏手抢占了先机。  
枫千代从没有见过这样的人。  
衣裳皱巴巴的，草鞋湿哒哒的。手上脚上脸上都是泥，圆溜溜的眼睛到处瞎张望。  
真是无礼，枫千代心想。可这些都抵不上那头奇妙的头发带来的震撼。发丝的颜色好似火烧云，好似烈焰，又好似春日里的赤樱。  
他差点忘记了主上交予的任务。  
请将手鞠交还。枫千代道。  
樱丸盯着小球左看右看，愣是没看出这是个什么玩意儿。  
手鞠？这东西叫手鞠？做什么用的？樱丸反问。  
是主上的东西，不得过问，交出来。

枫千代往前一跨，可樱丸不给，他只好去夺。

诶！先到先得！谁捡到就是谁的，你谁呀你！樱丸攥紧手鞠不放，任由枫千代揪着领口。  
在下……枫千代正要回答，突然想起赤木府不应该出现外人，平日里淡然若水的黑眸瞬间变了神色。  
说！你是什么人！是小偷？是乞丐？还是细作！  
樱丸被一连串陌生的词问懵了，小偷和细作是什么东西他不知道，但乞丐他知道！  
樱丸麻溜地把手鞠塞在兜里，转过身子就和枫千代扭打在了一起。麻布衣服上的尘土在纠缠中弄脏了精美的小袍，胡乱打斗中整齐光滑的发辫被折腾得乱七八糟。  
眼看两个小人就要打进池子里了。

樱丸！枫千代！都给我住手！赤木刚宪只不过先去马厩喂了马，哪能料到樱丸这么快就开始闯祸了。  
闻声，枫千代立刻缩回了拳头。  
主公！是他抢我的球，球是我先得的！樱丸乘机踢了枫千代一脚，朝赤木刚宪跑去。  
哦？枫千代，你说说。赤木刚宪笑道。  
是，刚宪大人。  
还没等枫千代说完，等了小半个时辰的晴子公主拉着乳母来寻枫千代，还看到了分离三个多月的兄长大人。  
樱丸从小到大头一回见到这么美丽的姑娘，他看楞了。

樱丸，你可听到了？手鞠球是晴子的，能否请你还给她？赤木刚宪听完枫千代和晴子两人的叙述，偏过头问樱丸。  
啊？哦！那好……  
樱丸从兜里掏出小球，皱了皱眉头。他看了眼赤木刚宪，又不好意思地看了眼晴子公主。  
对不住，球还给你。

晴子公主笑眯眯地接过手鞠球。  
兄长大人您瞧，他的头发和手鞠球一样红呢！  
呵呵呵，晴子。他叫樱丸，今后就在赤木府住下了，一会儿你让乳母安排下。樱丸刚来，总有不周到的地方，你比他长一岁，要多多照顾他。  
赤木向樱丸介绍完妹妹，指着一脸气鼓鼓的枫千代说道。  
樱丸，他就是枫千代。以后，你俩可得好好相处！


	3. 两小无猜

隔天一早，樱丸憋急了要如厕，回来的时候竟在赤木府里迷了路。来回走了大半天，他干脆蹲在小花园里捉起了蚯蚓。樱丸突然听到连续不断的拍打树干的响声，他寻声走进小竹林，未料想撞见了正在挥舞竹刀的枫千代。  
昨天两人的架还没真正决出胜负呢！樱丸想，于是嚷嚷着要和他对决。  
枫千代表情淡淡的，但心里却记得清清楚楚——昨日樱丸偷鸡摸狗地踢了他一脚。他想起父亲的教诲——若敌人执意要决一死战，他必须尊重对手。  
枫千代放下竹刀，从地上捡起了两根小树枝。两人以木为剑，开始了第一局较量。  
想也知道，樱丸以败北告终。  
枫千代本以为这样就结束了，谁知对手惊叫一声举着树干向他袭来。  
啪！枫千代一个转身，跨步横击，斩断了敌人手里的树枝。  
溢出竹林的日光化作一颗颗豆大的汗悬在樱丸的脸上。  
他手里紧紧捏住武器的残骸，圆滚滚的琥珀色眸子紧盯着枫千代，半天说不出一句话。  
枫千代和那些大孩子不一样，他不使蛮力，更没有咄咄逼人。像春日里刚化开的川流，灵动凌冽。樱丸从不觉得自己力不如人，可和枫千代一比，愣是比他矮了大半截。

你……你……你这是什么招式？！樱丸恼。  
这是剑道，武士的立足之本。枫千代丢掉了树枝，赢了也没有得意洋洋。  
你哪里学的？！樱丸急吼吼地跑到枫千代面前问。  
自然是跟随父亲大人学的。  
父亲？你的父亲？他是谁？  
我的父亲是湘北最优秀的武士，我以后也会成为他那样的人。枫千代回答时一脸骄傲。  
樱丸闻此，小拳头捏得紧紧的。他深深吸了一口气，屏住，然后用尽全身的力气冲他大声吼道——我才会成为最优秀的武士！我肯定会比你强！！  
枫千代打从出生起就没被人吼过。面对樱丸的歇斯底里，他浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。对方睁大眼睛牢牢盯着自己，坚决又勇敢，澄澈透亮的眸子里是其他同龄人眼中所没有的刚毅。  
樱丸气呼呼地跑开了，任由阳光洒在地上。  
枫千代等到红脑袋走远，才撩起袖子看了看。  
雪白的手臂上留下一道不深不浅红痕，火辣辣地疼。  
父亲说武士不能表现出喜怒哀乐，否则会给敌人可乘之机。所以无论樱丸再怎么挑衅，他都要装成没事儿人。  
枫千代掏出随身携带的跌打损伤膏，咬紧牙关小心翼翼地抹在伤痕处。

此事过后，樱丸整天跪在地上求赤木刚宪教他剑术。年轻的城主特地为樱丸找了一位德高望重的住持教导他学习和武道。安西住持原是僧兵出身，精通各种武艺。安西大师带樱丸在寺庙里开始学习之路。安西大师发现尽管生性顽劣，樱丸天资聪颖，特别是在武道方面更是一点就通。他还教樱丸识字写字，一开始樱丸总是耐不下心练字，他宁愿每天画上半天时间练习棍法剑术。  
他的第一封信是写给了赤木刚宪的。赤木看到歪歪扭扭粗细不一的字迹时心生感动。后来，晴子和枫千代都时不时会收到樱丸扭曲的脏兮兮的文书。每次樱丸收到枫千代的回信都会一脸不服气地说他的字像姑娘家写的。安西大师在一旁呵呵笑，一边感慨流川之子在书道上的日益精进。  
樱丸喜欢自由自在奔跑在山林野间，寺庙里的时光无忧无虑。夏天的时候，他都会回赤木府带上小半个月。每次回去都会见到枫千代静静坐在正厅，晴子公主会叫侍女准备樱丸喜欢的菜肴果点招。人在寺庙里必须遵守寺庙的规则，每天仅有两顿一菜一饭。一菜是腌菜，一饭是粗米饭。看到桌上的精致菜肴和亮晶晶的白米饭，樱丸便狼吞虎咽。仿佛只要一见到枫千代，樱丸体内的胜负欲就会格外强烈。就连吃饭都要比谁吃的更快更多。

哟哟，你不吃了？看你细胳膊细腿儿的，脸白得跟姑娘似的。樱丸嘲笑道。

这叫张弛有度。枫千代正襟危坐。

别跟我咬文嚼字，那盘你是不是不吃。不吃给我，别糟蹋粮食。你知不知道，我在寺里还得帮忙干农活呢，寺院后面有好大一片菜地。我一个人就能扛起两把锄头，师兄们都夸我呢。说完，樱丸顺势将枫千代最爱吃的烤鱼抢了去。

樱丸总要和枫千代比剑，比完了剑就去耍棍，这些还不够，还要拉着流川去附近的小溪游泳。尽管和晴子小姐一起玩也很有趣，但和枫千一起玩总能让他尝到失败的滋味，像上瘾般的，总期望在下一次的比试中赢过他。  
就像第一次对决时的死缠烂打，樱丸总是不罢休地要找到获胜的机会。  
在一个炎炎夏日，樱丸带着枫千代来到了瀑布。

咱们比比，谁在瀑布下打坐的时间最长？他指着飞流直下发布战书。

这是安西大师经常带樱丸做的修行，大师总说要让他静心。樱丸二话不说在一块平石上端正好姿势，开始了挑战。这样的比试胜之不武，尽管枫千代这样想，也随着樱丸坐了下来。樱丸的铁头终于为他迎来了一次胜利。枫千代最先受不了被瀑布暴揍般的疼痛，起身站起。  
樱丸知道自己赢了以后乐得在水里欢天喜地。不知是不是头太晕的缘故，笑容满溢的樱丸浑身炫耀得他挪不开眼睛。赢了还不过瘾的樱丸又拉着枫千代比赛水里憋气，整个下午都泡在了冰凉的水里。  
是日半夜，一向身强体健的枫千代染上了严重的风寒，昏睡了好几天都没醒。赤木知道原委后狠狠训斥了樱丸，罚他在庙堂思过。枫千代从小保养得宜，没生过一场大病，万一这次落下了病根，那可如何是好。  
樱丸跪坐在佛祖面前悔过，四个时辰的跪坐已经让他直不起腰。他想起口袋里安西大师给他的佛珠，让他在心烦意乱时聆听佛祖的声音。樱丸模仿着印象里大师的样子，开始念起祷文。  
樱丸晚上偷偷地来到枫千代的病榻前，噗通一下子跪了下去。不是他要跟他行礼，而是腿实在是疼得站不起了。他的这声惨叫惊醒了沉睡数日的枫千代。  
枫千代！你终于醒了呀！！看来佛主听到我的祷告了！你呀你，就因为你平时不好好吃饭才会生病，你生病害得我被罚。跪得我膝盖都肿了！话虽这么说，樱丸一边揉着膝盖一边取出佛珠放在流川枕边。  
喏，这个给你。我可向佛祖求了一夜呢。大家可担心你了！我好不容易回来一次……  
主公这次可是火……火什么三丈来着，他都罚我跪了好几天了。哎，再过两天我就要回去了，你可得给我在那之前好起来啊。咱俩还得比一次剑呢！  
枫千代只觉得浑身热得发烫，佛珠在手心里，凉凉的甚是舒服。  
唉唉，你别踢被子！伤寒就是要捂一捂的。樱丸起身帮枫千代掖了掖棉被，可他跪着总不是个事儿。  
诶，你往边上靠靠。我手臂帮你压着被子，可累坏我了！我得睡会儿！  
枫千代半睁着眼睛，烛光和那头红发比起来简直微不足道。


	4. 懵懂

樱丸收拾好行囊，向赤木刚宪和赤木晴子道别。  
樱丸，在庙里要好生修行。你虽未入佛门，但一定要守清规。大师年纪大了，不要整天闹得鸡飞狗跳的，不要逃早课，也别随便出寺庙。赤木刚宪放下修剪花枝的剪刀，他转身俯视眼前的樱丸。这孩子比初遇时变化不少，长高了，也长壮了。  
主公，我定会好好遵循大师教诲，精进武艺，他日，他日……想了半天的台词老是半路卡壳，樱丸抓耳挠腮，尽力掩饰不舍。就算主公准备的点心和新衣服再多，也无法弥补离别时的伤感。  
他日？如何？  
他日……！打败枫千代成为最强剑士！守护湘北国！！  
说完这句樱丸鼻子轻哼了一声，到头来枫千代还是没能履行和他再战一局的约定，他现在还躺在榻榻米上修养。  
听后赤木刚宪放声大笑，他伸出手拍了拍樱丸的肩膀。  
守护湘北国是好的，可你不能为了一个手鞠老和枫千代过不去。以后，你们俩是我的左膀右臂，你可清楚了？  
樱丸诺诺答应，听完赤木刚宪的叮嘱背上包裹走出了前厅。

路过庭院时，他看到了晴子公主。她一身华服，乌黑的头发像瀑布一样挂在背后。晴子正在和乳母说着什么，突然意识到一旁的注视，她冲他点头弯眉一笑。  
樱丸脸红了，他立刻别开脸。可还没等他开口，她就走远了。这次回来以后光顾着和枫千代比武都没和晴子公主说上话，还没能好好看上一眼……都怪枫千代！樱丸一阵捶胸顿足。

你在做什么？  
始作俑者的声音从后头传来，樱丸回头看到了一身白衣的枫千代。他还有些憔悴，但一看他的神情樱丸就知道他的伤寒就快大好了。

我在跟晴子公主道别！都怪你！樱丸愤愤地看着他。  
枫千代是来跟他告别的，不明白他怎么说生气就生气。思来想去，原因也只有一个。  
樱丸，我病好后定会和你比武。枫千代想了想又加了一句，你希望我用左手，下回我就用左手。  
樱丸一听枫千代竟然答应了他的无理取闹，随即将不快抛之脑后。能有什么比打败枫千代更让他开心的？  
哼，你别耍赖啊，这次是你说用反手，我可没逼你！  
一言为定。  
可你在赤木府，我在寺庙，我不能随便出来。下次回来，还不知道是什么时候呢！樱丸脸一沉，他很想跟大家在一起，可是他不能违背赤木刚宪的意思。  
枫千代明白樱丸的心思。  
自从樱丸来了以后，他在赤木府的日子就不再无聊孤单了。只要有他在，他就不需要整天陪着晴子大人玩，他可以借口陪樱丸练剑在竹林呆上一整天。更重要的是，他很享受和樱丸在一起的时间。  
樱丸，我会禀告刚宪大人，定会来寺庙见你的。  
择日不如……什么…唉！反正你快来！樱丸兴奋地手舞足蹈。  
~~~~~~~~~~~

——月圆之日，寺庙见。

枫千代的这句话支撑着樱丸度过了漫长的时光。  
庙里的和尚都觉得樱丸跟换了个人似的，他变乖了。樱丸每日起得最早，挑水砍柴，为大家烧水煮饭。这些完了以后他就可以随心所欲地练武。  
树林里有一棵古木，不再抽新芽了。  
樱丸每天都对着它挥动竹刀，脑海里描绘着枫千代的身影。如果他练习一千下，樱丸就练习三千下。大师说，勤能补拙。无论刮风下雨，他都会来到古木前，为逝去的生灵诚心致礼，接着举起竹刀奋力一刺。  
约定的日子到了，樱丸像往常一样完成寺庙里的日课，比往常更努力地将竹刀砍向古木。傍晚他早早来到寺庙门口等待枫千代。  
樱丸举头望天。  
月光微朦，照亮了周围的黑云，他想起了主公。  
月亮很大，很圆，他想起了近在咫尺的安西大师。

山下的火把越来越近了。  
星星点点的火光照着前行的路，枫千代就快到了。

樱丸等不及似的跑下山坡。赤木府的人他是见到了，可唯独不见枫千代。众人没有顾忌樱丸的询问，径直跑进了寺庙寻求帮助。  
安西大师！枫千代大人走丢了！这……我等已沿路找了多遍，就是寻不得！能否安排多加人手，与我们同去？轿夫一五一十说出来龙去脉，原来是枫千代嫌轿子慢，自个儿挑了小路走，等众人追去，才知道小路是死路。  
于是，寺庙上下五十多个和尚跟着护送的队伍沿着山路聚集成一道密密麻麻的火光。  
樱丸举着火走过一条条熟悉的小道，在黑洞洞的森林里喊着枫千代的名字。这个家伙真是不让人省心，他一边埋怨一边又着急。要是枫千代跌了摔了，两人的比武不就又泡汤了嘛！山路上石子多，樱丸脚底一滑，摔进小山坳。  
火把灭了。  
樱丸吃了一口土，手臂膝盖擦破了，他使劲朝伤口上呼了呼。  
树林里窸窸窣窣的让樱丸有些害怕。黑暗里他看不到前方的路。

满月亮了。  
清冷的光落下，洒在一张他再也熟悉不过的脸上。

枫千代！！你怎么在这里！大伙儿都急疯了！樱丸一脸嫌弃地看着枫千代，真是没让人省过心！  
枫千代惊讶地看着樱丸。  
跌了下来。他指了指樱丸摔落的方向，这里太高，够不到。你来了，正好。  
听枫千代的意思是要让他做人肉凳，这可恶的家伙。  
想得美，我得先上去！你蹲下，让我踩！樱丸双手交叉，不小心碰到了伤口。  
行是行，那我怎么上去？枫千代不急反问。  
我拉你呗。樱丸顺着说道。  
你手臂在流血，明日的比武怎么办？枫千代指着他擦伤的手臂说道。  
无需再争论，樱丸老老实实地弓起背让枫千代踩了上去。  
可枫千代没有踩上去。

抓紧呀，时辰不早了！樱丸催促。  
你先把手给我。说着，枫千代从兜里掏出了药粉。  
你怎么还随身带这东西？樱丸乖乖伸出手，任由枫千代帮他上药。  
有备无患。

上完药樱丸再次弓下腰。枫千代踩着他背上，一下子就蹬了上去。

来，把你的手给我，我拉你。  
枫千代伏在泥地上，向樱丸伸出手。  
樱丸特地伸出没受伤的手臂，捏紧了他的手。

两人顺利爬出山坳后，很快就找到了主要的山道，沿着一直往上就能找到寺庙。

樱丸，我来背你。  
我才不要！我又不是姑娘！樱丸快步走了好几米，走到一半还是向疼痛服了软。  
男子汉要为大局考虑，不在小事上记得失。  
樱丸趴在枫千代的背上仰头望月，这样安慰自己。

~~~~~~~~  
枫千代在寺庙里呆了小半月， 他走遍了樱丸开辟的密道，他还跟着樱丸去偷偷撞钟。  
樱丸每天都能整出有意思的玩法，每天也都会和他比武。

月光初上，竹影朦胧。  
刀剑碰击的响声穿梭在稀薄的光影中。  
少年们的叫嚷一浪高过一浪，打破了夜里的寂静。

枫千代！看招！！  
樱丸大力舞剑刺向对方。三个多时辰过去了，少年依旧脚步灵动，进攻有力。只可惜他不得要领的剑路就如同手中那把尚未开刃的武士刀，钝拙又莽撞。发髻早已散乱，赤如烈焰的发丝倒映在一束束明晃晃的剑影中。  
枫千代单手持刀，眨眼间便化解了对手徒有其表的蛮力进击。两人在竹林里从早呆到现在，他有些烦了，还有些饿了，正寻思着如何快点结束这场胜负已分的武斗。  
落叶斩！！  
只见樱丸爆呵一声，右腿蹬上岩石借力跃起。一脸志在必得。  
枫千代的身影变幻莫测。还没等樱丸的刀落下，他左手的竹刀就已经顶住了他的喉咙。

樱丸，你又输了。枫千代气定神闲地收回竹刀，眼睛望向灯火通明的村庄。  
不行！！你……你为什么用左手打还能赢我！！！你肯定使诈了！！再来！！樱丸本以为他肯定能赢过枫千代的左手，屡次败北让他气不打一处来。可少年的张牙舞爪并没坚持多久，他的肚子也饿了。不争气的他只好追上枫千代，两人并排走在月光下。

头绳有没有？我的丢了。樱丸拉了拉枫千代的袖子。  
枫千代停下脚步，樱丸的异色发丝在光影下分外夺目。他掏了掏衣兜，找到了一根。  
给我干嘛？我又不会自己绑，都是请师兄帮忙的。你帮我呗。樱丸自觉地盘腿而坐，他摇头晃脑地甩走了头上的落叶。  
枫千代对樱丸的耍赖早已习惯，他现在不想计较他的颐指气使，一心只想早点回庙里吃饭。少年白皙的手指钻进细软明艳的发丝中，指尖碰到头皮，湿哒哒的黏糊糊的。  
再往右边挪挪，多给我挠一会儿。樱丸一脸陶醉，他最喜欢有人帮他挠头皮了。枫千代有点不耐烦，可终究还是顺了他的意。  
枫千代，你最近见到晴子公主了吗？  
嗯，见了。  
真是羡慕你！我一年才能见到她两三次，她长得越来越美了，我没见过比她更美的姑娘！  
枫千代没有说话，他拿起头绳准备把长长的红发束起来。

呐，这话我可从来没对其他人讲过，你是头一个。我告诉你，我特别喜欢晴子公主，长大了以后我想娶她！！  
枫千代眼中闪过一丝寒光，黑夜挡住了眼中的愤怒。

你，配不上。

他停下手里的动作，冷冷语气里流露出了难得的反感。  
樱丸不出所料垂下了头，表情沮丧极了。枫千代说得没错，她是高高在上的公主，而他只是没落一族的独苗，无依无靠随风飘零。要不是赤木城主，他早就饿死在路边了。  
哼，将来的事是谁知道呢！只要我努力练武，将来当上家臣，求城主指婚，也不是一点机会没有……啊啊啊！！疼！！！头发要被你揪断了！不要你绑了！给我松开！！  
樱丸红着眼睛揉着脑袋，大声叫唤等等我，可枫千代愣是头也不回地走了。


	5. 樱木花道和流川枫

得知樱丸喜欢晴子公主后，枫千代对他的态度一落千丈。比武练剑的时候他再也不手下留情，樱丸身上总是青一块紫一块。下了堂课也不和他一起用膳，看见那个恼人的红脑袋枫千代就浑身来气。后半个月的时间两人除了比武，还时常对着彼此怒目嗔视。  
一个月的时间过得飞快，一眨眼就到了分离的日子。  
赤木府一行人告别了大师浩浩荡荡地回去了。  
樱丸看着远行的人马，原来枫千代的身边有这么多人，他还是坐着美丽的轿子来的。  
枫千代的身影早就消失不见，可他的那句你不配深深地印在了樱丸心里。

枫千代大人，一路辛苦了。樱丸他，还好吗？  
晴子接过侍女递来的茶水，亲自放在少年面前。  
回晴子大人，他很好。  
枫千代双手端起杯子，垂下眼帘静静地喝了一口。重聚的日子总是短暂的，当他再次踏进赤木府，他又回到了一片寂静中。  
哥哥大人说了，等樱丸满了十六就接回来。到时候他会给您和樱丸一起办元服礼的。  
枫千代恭敬地颔首，此外再无其他。

光影变幻，时光荏苒。  
等到樱丸用竹刀将古木击穿的那一日，赤木府派了人去接他。  
只不过这次，换他和安西大师告别了。  
古寺上的青苔比他来时长厚了不少，满墙的爬山虎给整间庵室都围上了绿袄。他想趁走之前再多吸几口清幽的空气，再听听师兄们的经文，再回味一下黎明前敲打的钟声。  
安西大师的头发已经全白了，他腿脚不便，光是站着就有些颤颤巍巍。

师、师傅……话还没讲，豆大的泪珠顺着樱丸棱角分明的脸颊滑落。记得刚来的时候安西大师还能跟他对练，十年后的今天老者已经握不牢竹刀了。  
樱丸，要保重自己。安西大师捋了捋胡子，褶皱的脸上露出淡淡的笑。  
安西师傅，您，您也要好好的。多谢……多谢您的教导之恩！  
樱丸跪在地上，向老和尚磕头行了大礼。  
元服礼以后你就有新名字了。到时候别忘了告诉老僧呐。安西大师扶起樱丸，最后一次替他绑紧发辫，整理衣衫。

太阳升起，少年跟着随从踏上归乡的旅途。  
他时不时往后张望，直到看不见安西为止。  
脚下的路熟悉又陌生，就连细碎的小石子都跑进草鞋里对他说着依依不舍。  
火红的太阳出现在海面上，照红了整片湘北。

樱丸到达赤木府头一个见的是赤木刚宪。城主已经脱离了青涩，稳重温厚。  
樱丸，从今往后这里就是你的家了。城主放下毛笔对樱丸说道。  
啊，尚有一事还得问问你的意思。赤木刚宪从信封里抽出一张纸，樱丸双手接过。  
白纸上写了四个字——樱木花道。

再过不久就是你的元服了，不好再叫乳名了。你父亲姓樱木，花道寓意光明灿烂，晴子说这名字特别适合你。如何，你可否中意？  
我？我叫樱木花道？樱丸都舍不得把眼睛从纸上挪开。  
对，樱丸长大了，就是樱木花道。  
多谢主公赐名！！樱丸把纸条工整地叠放在胸口，等会儿他还得把这个好消息告诉安西师傅。  
请问主公，枫千代也有新名字吗？  
赤木刚宪不禁一笑。  
枫千代原本就有名字，他姓流川，单名一个枫字。你怎么连这都给忘了？  
樱丸挠了挠头，挑着眉毛笑。  
他依照赤木的说法轻轻念出了枫千代的名字。  
流川枫。


	6. 情窦初开

枫千代十五岁时得知晴子大人喜欢的是自己而非喜欢樱丸，那一刻他心里闪过一丝称得上是喜悦的情感。等樱丸回到赤木府之后，他不再对樱丸冷言冷语，他有什么请求也尽可能都依着他。可后者却对他莫名其妙的忽冷忽热摸不着头脑。  
枫千代上一秒可能在对他笑，下一秒就会仗着多练了几年剑道对他痛下狠手。  
他心情好的时候会让小厨房留下他最爱吃的烤鱼，心情不好的时候会害得他连口冷饭都吃不上。越长大，樱丸越捉摸不透枫千代的心思。

枫千代大人，这是城主送来的明日元服上用的吉服，请您瞧瞧。  
这是一件月白色的缎面直垂，用金色丝线绣出的枫叶花纹点缀在领口和袖间，高贵得一尘不染。枫千代本就肤白，穿上这一身，佩戴上武士刀，头系黑亮的乌帽子，美得不可方物。  
剑眉下细长的眼睛锐利如剑，他整个人都锋芒毕露。

回禀主公感激不尽。枫千代脱下新衣，转念就想到了最爱穿新衣的樱丸。  
樱丸呢？他也得了衣物？  
回枫千代大人，先是做成了您这件。樱丸少爷的好像尺寸不妥，现在裁缝正在重量呢！  
闻言，枫千代放下书卷朝樱丸房里走去。

又是一个红樱起舞的春日。

枫千代在庭院里看了几眼重新布置的枯山水，继续朝西边的厢房走去。  
从明日起，他就是流川枫了。  
而他，会变成樱木花道。

花道，是否就如眼前铺满樱花花瓣的石子路一样呢。  
枫千代仰头看着头顶上一团团深浅不一的红云，微微勾起嘴角。

他走近他的窗前，顺着阳光看到了里头。  
樱丸正在试穿他的吉福，是一样的月白色直垂，不一样的是他的领口和胸前用银线绣着八重樱的纹样。他一动不动地站着，任由裁缝拿着针线做最后的调整。  
枫千代静静地站在窗外观赏里头的光明灿烂，他看着细长的发丝依肩滑落。赤焰在月白色的映衬下格外光彩夺目。  
也不知过了多久，裁缝告退，房间里就剩下樱丸一人。  
只见他抬起袖子看了又看，脸上的表情好像在说这是他见过的最漂亮的衣服。  
他心满意足地把衣服摸了一遍又一遍，突然他瞥到了站在窗边的枫千代。

樱丸喊住了他，穿着直垂直接从房间里跑了出来。

枫千代的眼神跟着樱丸来到房门口的八重樱下。

他从不知道原来赤木府还有这么美丽的景致，美到可以让了无生机都如此绚烂。


	7. 别离

元服礼结束后的第二天，赤木府接到了安西大师圆寂的消息。

哭成泪人的樱木花道颤颤巍巍地拆开师傅最后留给他的信。

花道君，未能于元服之礼相见实乃为师之过。  
为师立一长生碑于庙中，愿你人如其名，永葆灿烂光明。

樱木花道想起与安西大师相处数年间的点点滴滴，泪水打湿了墨迹，悲伤无边无际地蔓延开来。

被眼泪模糊了视线的花道没有看到，流川枫始终在纸门另一面默默守候。

\---------------

流川枫不久后被派去边境随父亲守卫湘北国。还没等他与父亲汇合，就传来了噩耗。

流川丞之助被人砍掉了首级。

事情发生得太突然，连赤木刚宪都未预料会有这般结局。

流川枫抱着装了父亲首级的木箱子带回了流川府。

樱木花道前来吊唁，陪他跪在地上整整坐了一晚，流川枫自始至终没有流下一滴泪。

丞之助死一时间惹得流言四起。  
起因是一封信。  
信是寄给海南国的，笔迹与丞之助十分相似。

赤木刚宪看到信后有过疑虑。  
莫非，真如信上所说 丞之助以为赤木府软禁了流川枫，故暗中勾结海南国…  
流川府上下记恨着赤木家？


	8. 念想

丞之助的丧事一了，流川枫再次准备前往边关。  
樱木花道暗觉前路凶险，跑去求赤木刚宪让他同行。  
赤木没有应允，理由是流川守外，樱木守内。

临行前一夜，樱木花道带了好酒去流川府上与他告别。两人端着酒盏，月亮倒映在酒中。  
樱木爱酒却不胜酒力，几轮对饮后便在长廊上睡着了。他和他之间仅隔着两把太刀。  
流川枫凝视着他微红的脸颊和鼻尖，情不自禁地想伸手触碰。  
但是他没有。

明日起他将驻守边关三年，无城主指令不可擅自回府。比起对自己处境的担忧，他更担心的是樱木花道。他没有氏族的支持，没有高贵的地位，甚至没有防人之心。  
流川枫借着月光眼神驻留在他的赤色发丝上。

良田。流川冲着黑暗轻唤。  
在。忍者神不知鬼不觉地出现在移门后。  
明日起，拜托你了。  
是。  
切不可暴露身份。  
是。良田应承年轻的家主，用余光看到了沉睡在他身旁的樱木花道，低头不语。

待忍者离开后，流川枫从箱中取出一把短刀。  
短刀与他所持的太刀是一对，都是父亲的遗物。  
刀刃锋利无比，微光下清晰可见绝美的锻造纹路。  
流川枫取出事先准备好的红绳绕着刀柄缠起。  
绑好的缠绳上下左右交叠，密不可分。

流川枫垂下眼眸，用短刀取下了一缕不易察觉的红色。  
他将发丝用纸包好收在了小盒中，为梦中人披上了被子。

樱木第二天清晨醒来时已不见流川枫的身影。  
摆在他面前的是一把品相上乘的短刀。  
樱木花道抓起短刀骑上了马。  
可不管他追了多远，都没能看到枫千代的身影。


	9. 试探

三年后，樱木花道成为了家臣。虽居末流，但他坚信这是樱木一族壮大的开始。  
战国硝烟弥漫，局势动荡。  
赤木刚宪沿袭祖辈的仁政让湘北国远离战火，樱木花道对如父如兄的主公言听计从。

流川枫奉主公之命回到湘北述职。  
两人时隔三年在家臣大会上再次相见。  
一个是所向披靡的守护神，一个是坚毅勇敢的捍卫者。

本是内外家臣间的联络汇报，最后竟然发展成两人争执的战场。  
晴空万里到狂风暴雨的转变，就连赤木刚宪都始料未及。

流川，你言下之意是要让百姓去送死吗？  
这里没你说话的份，你见过战场吗？  
海南国如此，京洛必定派人惩治牧家！  
你可知何为审时度势？没读过兵法的人就不要丢人现眼了。  
你说谁没有读过兵法？你连主公都不放在眼中吗？！

争吵中樱木唰地站起身，不慎怀里掉出了一把短刀，正是流川枫送他的那把。  
樱木着急慌忙地将它捡起塞进怀中，流川枫的火气瞬间烟消云散。

这一切都被赤木刚宪看在眼里。

短暂的家臣大会上一黑一红都会因不同的政见吵得不可开交。樱木对主公奉行的和平主义政策坚信不疑。而流川枫则认为赤木的治国手段过于软弱，在这弱肉强食的时代，站中立是没有用的，故主张养兵重兵。樱木花道有时过于鲁莽，惹得其他家臣心有不满。  
赤木主公不再放任，他下令樱木每日必须去流川府与流川枫下一个时辰的围棋，为的是让他修身养性，维护家臣关系。

主公的命令不可违抗，若违抗樱木就不得参加家臣会议。  
再怎么不情愿，樱木也只能每天去流川府上报道。

樱木抓住一把白子，心不在焉地看向窗外。  
满月悬空。  
他由衷感叹今夜月色真美。

流川枫没有回应，只是说了一句该你了。

樱木叹气，你每天板着脸也从未见过你去游山玩水，试问何乐之有？  
流川枫看了他一眼不理，还催促他快落子。

樱木就笑话他说该不会每天跟本天才下棋就是你唯一的乐吧？  
流川枫就看着他，若真是呢？

樱木愣住了，流川枫直勾勾地盯着他，眼里似有什么东西在涌动。

好像有什么事要发生了。  
就在这时外面的野狗突然吠起来，打破了局面。

流川枫移开眼神说再不下就算你输了。  
樱木心跳加快模糊不清地应了一声，胡乱摆了一子。

赤木刚宪一边修剪花枝，一边思考着方才忍者的话。  
流川大人并未对樱木大人下手。两人只是赏月下棋，再无其他。

丞之助当年死在海南国手中。  
流川枫是否还记着父亲的仇？  
湘北国未能出兵相助，才致丞之助寡不敌众命丧黄泉。  
流川枫是不是知道了什么？  
流川枫的忠诚里是否夹杂了私心？  
若是，身为城主的他又该如何。

又一个月圆之夜。

赤木城主宴请众家臣，席间赤木刚宪言局势动荡湘北国更要齐心一致。  
酒过三巡，赤木笑眯眯地看向流川枫再看向樱木花道。

流川君，樱木君，都年过十九，是时候娶妻了。诸位，流川与晴子可相配啊？

众家臣齐声说好，只有两人各怀心事，脸色铁青。

流川回答，家父已去，边关事物繁杂无暇顾及其他。与晴子大人交情不深，唯恐怠慢。

赤木点点头，转头看向樱木，那你呢？

只见樱木花道的脸青一阵红一阵，不能言语。他下意识地看向流川。流川从小就说他配不上公主，他不敢揣测主公心意。  
承蒙主公抬爱，只怕……只怕以小人身份委屈了公主大人。

赤木言，你已经不是从前的樱丸了，是堂堂正正的赤木家的家臣。罢了，自由你俩各自主张，只当我是酒后胡言！

宴席散去。  
樱木呆望着流川枫的背影，站在原地挪不动脚步。

夜里下了暴雨，电闪雷鸣。  
流川枫光着上身，举起太刀砍向院子的新竹。  
他紧闭双唇不发一语，怒意化作刀光剑影，留下一片狼藉。

仆人都被诡异的声响吓得不敢动弹，只有赤木派来的忍者目睹了所有。

两三个月后，赤木招来流川枫下棋。寒暄过后赤木问起樱木是否棋艺有所长进。

流川君，尽管樱木君与你时有争吵，但他可以为了湘北牺牲性命。如果这里被攻占，他定不会苟活。流川君，你要多照顾他。

流川枫心里是恨着赤木的。

不是恨他的疑神疑鬼，而是恨他让樱木唯他是从。  
流川枫哪里不知道，赤木始终都默许他可以对樱木做任何他想做的事。  
若非主公命令，樱木怎么会来自己府上。那么多夜深人静的夜晚，两人独处的蠢蠢欲动。  
赤木是想用樱木拴住他。  
他把樱木花道当成道具，可樱木竟然把他看得比谁都重要。

这些心思流川枫从来没有表露在脸上。

如果没有家臣关系的束缚，没有守卫家园的责任要履行，没有樱木花道，他会离开这里，会去更强大的地方。

偏偏，他的心被拴在了这儿。可那个人，是绝对不会抛下一切跟他远走高飞的。

流川枫抬头尊敬地看了赤木一眼，道：定会拼上性命保护湘北的。  
言下之意，保护湘北即保护樱木，主公不必再试探我了。

对流川枫的间接承认，赤木笑笑不再继续。


	10. 分崩离析

与湘北国毗邻的海南国全国尚武，兵力大增，接连蚕食了周围许多小国。海南国大名叫牧绅一，他的下一步目标就是把富庶的湘北国一举吞并。

急速蹿高的火把点燃了湘北国和平的夜。

没人预料到这突如其来的悲剧，除了流川枫。

樱木和其他众家臣得知敌兵来袭，操起兵器在外作战。

一波又一波的奇袭中，只见赤木的忍者疯跑过来说主公殒命。

樱木拼命砍杀，所有家臣冲到主公那边，但是人头被割了，只能凭借衣服辨认。

樱木抱着尸体大哭，主公于他如父如兄，任由血水沾染一身。

流川枫站在樱木身后，抿紧嘴巴看着他哭。外面还在打打杀杀这边却哭成一片。流川枫此时很急躁，因为现在已经不是他能掌控的状态。他可以保证自己的安全没有问题，但他不能保证樱木的安全，加上现在他的状态，更加难办。

果然不出流川所料，樱木哭着大吼。

我要为主公报仇！我要杀光那些畜生！其他家臣也跟着一起同仇敌忾。

流川枫青筋暴起，他死死抓住樱木的手臂。

你要去送死吗！外面的人数有我们的三倍，你出去，接下去被取人头的就是你自己！

樱木回过头对他说，你要是拦我我连你也杀！

流川枫岂会松手，气氛逐渐僵硬。

所有人都感觉樱木快要炸开了。

樱木刚要举刀，突然外面冲进来一群敌人。  
他们身上挂着湘北的鲜血，一路冲杀过来，家臣们被迫应敌，却被如注的敌兵冲散了。

樱木杀红了眼，不顾一切往前冲。他见人就砍，但是攻击效果很差，没有章法。  
很快樱木就被敌人包围了。

流川枫的呼吸都快停止了。  
他冲上去尽最大力快速到达樱木身边，两人背靠背与敌人对峙。

寡不敌众时流川枫爆呵一声良田，一个小身影闪过，爆炸声烟雾四起。

借由忍者的帮助，流川抓着樱木的衣领冲出了敌阵。

然而此时的樱木已经伤心过度。  
虽然在挣扎，但已经没有多少力气。他被流川枫抓着推着跑到山上。

樱木头低着，坐在地上，不说话也不动。  
流川枫让他跟自己走。  
樱木说没给主公报仇前我哪儿也不去。  
就算我没本事杀了那些人也不能就这样让他们过上太平日子。  
主公尸骨未寒，我不能走。

樱木继续哭，好像要把这辈子的眼泪都泄出一般。

流川枫气得脸色铁青，牙都快咬碎了。但樱木的这个反应又在他意料之内。

他说，你先找个地方躲起来，我和良田去找结盟的城主支援。  
等我回来就找你。  
在我回来之前不能死。

流川枫去找了濑户城的城主三井寿。

流川早在赤木刚做城主时就建议要增强兵力，却遭到了赤木的制止。未雨绸缪，他暗地里养了一群精兵，若不是此举，恐怕今天他也难逃。流川枫披着一身血衣策马飞奔到三井府，而对方却开出了一个条件——流川从今日开始要做三井一族的家臣，另外，那队精兵也要归属濑户。

想到樱木，流川枫点了点头。

流川枫没想到的是，海南国的忍者在战乱中散布谣言，说流川枫为给丞之助报仇与海南国里应外合，暗杀了主公，眼下正在投奔海南国的路上。

等流川枫赶回去的时候，就再也找不到樱木了。

樱木在走向安西大师的寺庙路上，听到了村民的闲言碎语。

居然是流川大人策反。

他很痛苦，要复仇的对象竟然变成了流川。  
可他却握不住手里的刀，他下不去手。  
他从小没什么朋友，长大了也就每天和流川枫下棋练剑。  
好像他和流川枫在一起的时间比其他任何人都多。  
好想回去那一天，流川枫看自己的眼神还有自己失速的心跳。

前面通往儿时寺庙的路上顿时充满了荆棘，樱木花道停住了脚步。

他逃跑了。  
但他不知道自己该去哪里。  
家没了，主公死了，最亲近的人叛变了。  
绝望，心如死灰。

樱木花道沿路遇到了零散的追兵，虽然战胜，但他中箭受伤了。

负伤的他躺倒在山里，眼泪混着泥水，他产生了“可能就这么死了”的念头。


	11. 和尚

受伤的花道被一个僧侣救了，僧侣名叫鱼住。

他把樱木带回破旧的小庙，帮助他开始疗伤。  
年轻的武士就躺在榻榻米上，整日昏睡。

流川枫快马加鞭赶到安西大师的寺庙，却怎么也找不到樱木。  
他沿着记忆中所有的线路一条一条认真寻遍，就是没有那人的身影。  
忍者奉主人之命翻山越岭，暗中搜索了一两个月可还是毫无线索。

无数种可能性浮现在流川枫眼前，让他夜不能寐。

鱼住懂一些药理，救了樱木一命。和尚清理了他的衣服和武士刀，跪坐在佛前为年轻人祈福。

樱木清醒后看见太刀就想起了赤木被砍头的画面，眼泪止不住。

他在幽秘的山里养伤，精神也慢慢恢复过来，人清醒了一些。

樱木认识到他现在还不能死——他必须去找主公唯一的亲人，晴子公主。

樱木花道的红发很引人注目，很多人都知道赤木有一员家臣天生红发。追兵之所以会再来攻击自己，是因为他们知道了他的身份。他不想因为自己给赤木晴子带来困扰，所以让鱼住帮他剃光了头发。

樱木打扮成和尚出了寺庙，去打听赤木晴子的下落。

流川枫早就安排了人暗中保护赤木晴子，赤木晴子现在很安全。  
家臣护送她前往濑户城内的一个小村庄。  
海南大胜后，因为知道赤木刚宪没有子嗣，无人继承家业，就中止了对晴子的追杀。

樱木以前和其他家臣的关系不错，他记得当时是木暮带着晴子，就从此下手找到了线索。长途跋涉后他终于见到了晴子。  
樱木在赤木牌位前上了香。  
他对晴子说，等我再恢复段时间，我定会让流川枫给个交代。

得到线报的流川枫早就快马加鞭奔到小村庄，看到了光头且瘦弱的樱木。


	12. 坠

海南国愈发野心勃勃。  
国主牧绅一成为了关东地区最强大名，竟连京城的将军府都不放在眼里，尽管此时的将军府早已名存实亡。

海南国乘胜追击进一步向往北扩张势力范围。然而，牧家上下都没有意料到的阻力出现了。

东北地区是秋田山王院大名的领地。山王院大名——荣治法主是此地区的精神领袖，信众无数。东北地区远离京城掌控，在草莽山间建立了独立的城池。与海南/湘北国不同，秋田国没有得天独厚的地理环境，也无法依靠港口发展贸易。老大名掌权的年代里底层百姓的生活实则困苦，对秋田国的武士阶级怨声载道。因为他们不仅没有起到守护神的作用，反而勾结他国剥削民脂民膏。几场战事带走了年轻的劳动力，也荒芜了广袤良田。就在百姓的愤慨与仇恨临界喷发时，荣治法主来了。他会聆听百姓疾苦，口中的佛经为民众点燃信仰。在秋田国连续数年的集会布道为他带来了无数拥趸。星星之火可以燎原，民众一点一滴的不满汇聚成一股反抗的洪流。腐朽的老大名一族被灭，坚信百姓持国的山王院顺利登上了大名的宝座。

海南大战山王院已数月有余尚未分出胜负。

流川见到了樱木。樱木正要说些什么，却因过度劳累昏倒了。  
晴子叫人把樱木安顿在小屋。  
流川枫跪坐在睡着的樱木身边，伸手摸了摸他的头。  
他安心了，樱木还活着。

赤木晴子没想到会见到流川枫，她完全不知道流川枫在暗中保护她。  
晴子请流川枫进茶室，说有要事详谈。

她为流川亲手点了一碗茶。茶毕，晴子道要为兄长大人报仇，令流川枫帮助。

流川枫回，主公希望公主安稳一生，濑户城城主已承诺接纳公主。  
他拒绝了她的复仇请求。  
流川枫本想带樱木回府，但因尚未和三井城主交代樱木的事情，为保妥当就独自回去了。

樱木醒来以后看到晴子在偷偷流泪。

晴子说想起兄长大人为自己鬓削的场景，可如今物是人非。  
说着说着那双明亮的眼睛里又是眼泪盈盈。  
樱木不知道该如何安慰晴子，就陪她坐了一晚。

晴子说，国主被暗杀乃是奇耻大辱。  
她一向敬爱的兄长大人竟以此方式离开人世，她无法放下心中的恨。  
就算只留她一人在世也势必要报仇雪恨。  
然而她的请求被流川拒绝了，唯一的希望是樱木。  
晴子的内心早在目睹兄长被残害那刻崩塌了。

她偷听到了文臣木暮与手下的对话，也知道了此时海南的进退维谷。  
要报仇就是现在，要取了海南国主的首级为兄长大人报仇。  
晴子提到从前为君殉道的忠臣，她眼泪汪汪地望向樱木，你愿意帮我吗？

樱木其实心里是犹豫的，以他现在的身体状况单刀赴会风险很大。  
他看着眼神空洞的晴子，却说不了“不”。  
樱木没有办法，第二天瞒着木暮和晴子两个人出发了。

流川枫再次来到村庄，看到了正在召集人马找人的木暮。  
木暮给流川枫看了晴子留下的字条，他二话不说又奔向了海南的方向。他知道一个受伤的武士带着一个女子不好赶路，脚程不会很快。  
在某山腰的寺庙里他找到了正在歇息的两人。  
流川枫踏进殿内和樱木眼神交汇。  
樱木的脸上先是一阵惊讶随后光芒就消失了。

樱木举着刀质问流川枫通敌传闻是否属实，流川枫否决。  
流川枫问樱木打算如何，樱木说他要去报仇。  
话音刚落，樱木就遭到了流川枫的怒骂。  
樱木非常愤怒，他觉得自己没有做错任何事，报仇也是天经地义，更何况这是公主的愿望。他身为家臣理应全力以赴。  
流川枫和樱木争执不下。

流川枫一时心急，口不择言，主公会这样殒命是因为他自己大意，你想跟他一个下场吗？

一旁的晴子焦躁慌张，她生怕流川会生生掐断她最后的指望。  
樱木听完还没来得及做出反应，晴子从旁边冲出，握着兄长大人生前的短刀刺向面前这个冷血的男人。

流川枫把晴子推倒一边，眼睛里只注视着樱木。

樱木被眼前的一切刺激了，大喝一声流川枫举起手中的刀向他劈去。

流川枫，你贬低主公，当初又为何要当家臣？！

如果时光可以倒流，流川枫宁愿承受那一刀。

他肯定不会在心里说那是因为你在这里。

就在流川接下一招转身时，后退的樱木掉进了身后的悬崖。

琥珀色的眸子看见那双黑亮清透的双眼里充斥了惊恐与绝望。

樱木在掉下去的瞬间仿佛猜到了流川的答案，可是他没能亲耳听到。

樱木掉下悬崖后，流川枫在崖底找了三天三夜。晴子想过自尽，却被流川枫阻止。复仇的火焰随着樱木的消失而湮灭，从那时起她再没看到流川枫笑过，她也没看到他哭过。

樱木的尸体没有找到，可樱木永远消失了。


	13. 相守

大人，您别再找了。

良田单手撑地，跪在移门后的阴影处，身上的衣服与夜融为一体。  
他口中的大人背对着坐在月夜下，常服上沾满了泥水和落叶，他已经在崖下找了三天三夜了。良田不忍告诉他，断崖上跌落者无一生还。广阔的密林被湍急的河水包围，那河水深不见底。

良田继续道：大人，安田发来密报秋田的山王院信众数万人起兵与海南国一战，海南一方损失惨重。

你打算报仇？背对着他的男人终于开口了。

不，小人只为生存。忍者的声音坚定有力，他们与武士阶层有着不同的处事之道。  
良田心里一酸。他想到以前笑口常开的樱木大人，想到家臣集会上两人的争吵，想到房两人饮酒对弈，补充道：樱木大人，也许，也是这样想的。

公主如何？

晴子大人脖子上的伤已痊愈。

大人，另有一事相告。前几日村子里来了一个行脚僧，身高六尺。三井城主疑他是细作把人押下了。命您明日去一趟。

鱼住纯被安排在一个老旧的庵室，外头有人把守。  
他随身的物件都平铺在榻榻米上，里面有一把红色刀柄的短刀。  
他在庙里等了樱木花道将近两个月，未见人影。行脚僧于是便带着这些上路探寻。正是因为携带了武士刀，他被怀疑是细作，在濑户城被扣下了。

鱼住听见门口有人，停下了念经。  
只见走进来的是一位年轻的黑发男子。  
他的神情有些恍惚，强忍精神在屋里巡视了一圈。

刀，哪儿来的？男子紧盯地上的红柄短刀，语气里透露出凄绝的阴狠。

鱼住放下数珠平静地看着此人，将物件的来历一一说明。  
流川枫听着鱼住的讲述，指尖轻轻抚着刀柄。上面留着樱木花道生前的血迹。  
他只觉得胸口破了一个大洞，再怎么样也无法填满了。  
他的灵魂七零八落，可身体却完好无缺。

鱼住临走前只讲了一句话，施主的业念过深，切勿误了轮回。

流川枫带着短刀回到了樱木花道以前的住处。  
那人的衣柜里还留着樱纹的月白色直垂，锦盒里还收藏着少年时期的书信。流川枫把所有和樱木花道有关的记忆都保管在身边。  
安西大师在信上提到为花道立过长生碑，流川枫为此回到了寺庙。

空无一人的佛堂。  
花道的长生碑上积了一层薄灰，流川枫伸手去擦时眼泪流了下来。

传说用井水冲刷身体可以让愿望成真。

在往后的日子里流川枫每日都会用寺庙里的井水浇灌身体，无论春夏秋冬。

流川枫遵守誓言，照顾晴子守护赤木家，直到自己离世。

落发为尼的晴子在流川枫死后把他安葬在樱木离开的山谷，她把两人的武士刀一同埋在了樱花树下。

春光明媚，红蝶漫舞。


	14. 现代武士

神奈川县警察本部 本部长办公室。  
警视长手上拿着一份警察厅发来的新人资料，这是他今天第四次翻开。  
白底证件照上是一个面目清秀的年轻男子。黑发黑眸，沉默内敛。  
姓名：流川枫  
年龄：23岁  
出身地：神奈川县镰仓市  
大学专业：东京大学法学部  
……  
国家公务员考试等级：甲等  
警察学校研修成绩：特等  
个人特长：  
XX年全日本大学生剑道锦标赛 团体赛冠军（主将）  
XX年全日本高中生剑道锦标赛 个人赛冠军（主将）

如果没有特长栏里的辉煌战绩，这只不过是一份标准的职业组履历。  
文武双全的年轻人。  
警视长满意地放下材料，他亲自给刑事部打了一通电话。

新一年度的四月，流川枫警部补以搜查1课1系主任的身份被警察厅派任到神奈川本部。  
与此同时，同期的普通组新人们纷纷别上巡查章，踏上了警务生涯的第一阶梯。  
流川枫跟着老前辈们奔走于犯罪现场，每天起早贪黑。进组后不久，他就协助侦破了一宗男公关被杀案，大大扭转了老一辈对职业组的偏见。课长见时机成熟，给了流川枫一个小试牛刀的机会——抓捕在逃嫌犯。  
核实完目击者证词并现场踩点后，流川主任亲自部署了本次抓捕行动。身为小队长，他不直接参与逮捕。流川带着通讯耳机眼睛一眨不眨地盯着车里的监控屏幕，嫌疑人马上就要到达指定地点。原本下一秒他就可以下令逮捕，一个飞速跑过的身影让指令变成了待定。

那个人手持木杖，挤进人流穷追不舍。

他叫樱木花道，是神奈川警察署的新人巡查。

当时他正在交番附近巡逻，刚一回头就看到了从便利店里冲出的小偷。樱木并不知道此人就是本部刑事部的目标嫌犯。  
便衣警员获得新指令后分别从三个方向对嫌犯实施围捕，但谁都没有樱木跑得快。巡查不断加快步频，在距离嫌犯还有两米左右时纵身一跃，右手甩起木杖对准了嫌疑人右肩狠狠砸了下去。  
嫌犯惨叫倒地。  
便衣对横插一脚的地级警署非常不满。这个嫌犯必须活捉，有了他的关键证词才能给主犯定罪。万一这个巡查不巧把人打残了，后果不堪设想。救护车赶来后，几个人上来就对着樱木花道噼里啪啦一顿臭骂。樱木剑眉紧蹙没有还嘴，署长大叔说本部是他们的上级。

流川枫确认嫌犯仅是骨折后下令收队。回去路上便衣对在场警衔最高的人说：嫌犯受伤，地方警署要负责。流川枫面无表情地回了句：他只是在做他的工作。

晚上流川在电脑前敲起了反省报告，一晃神回想起那个巡查打人的动作。他没看清对方的脸，但他确信他练过剑道。流川枫打完报告已经凌晨两点于是就在本部的沙发上凑合了一夜。夜里他做了一个美丽又奇怪的梦。梦里的他变成了一只蝴蝶，绕过了春花烂漫。

樱木的就职之路比较坎坷。  
大三的时候面试了好几家企业都没有得到内定，面试的失败和迷茫让年轻人收敛起性子里的嚣张狂妄。  
国中时代的好友大楠去东京扛起了摄像机，野间和高宫考到厨师证后开起了居酒屋。洋平在准备地方公务员考试，他想当警察。  
樱木问洋平为什么，发小说因为我是正义的伙伴。  
洋平半开玩笑，花道你剑道那么厉害，要不去就去当个现代武士吧。  
这句话让樱木找到了未来的方向。

樱木是单亲家庭。小时候因为老爸工作的关系在四国呆了一段时间，小学毕业后回到神奈川。后来父亲生了一场大病，经常往返医院。樱木的剑道就是是那时开始的。每日枯燥的练习不仅带来了强壮的体魄也扫除了少年时期的不安。  
穿上警官制服的樱木感觉自己充实又强大。

在警察署里跟他关系还不错的除了洋平，还有警备课的彩子前辈。  
都说当警察的人结婚都早，因为赶不上第一波就永远赶不上了。樱木被洋平拉着参加过几次联谊，可是樱木大大咧咧的性子不讨女孩子喜欢。  
樱木当了警察以后发现自己很喜欢这份工作，理由有很多。  
其中之一是因为警察本部有一间超赞的剑道馆。

为了备战下半年的全国警察剑道比赛，神奈川县警在警队内部开始了选拔。  
纵观历年团体赛警视厅和大阪府警轮流独占鳌头，冠军次数掰着手指都数不完，再看神奈川县总共就获得过三次冠军。而周围的那些强队，皇宫警察，北海道警察没有一个不看着冠军眼红的。今年神奈川县警新人里有好几个优秀剑士，天赐良机。对集体荣誉的渴望让警队高层特别重视这次选拔，还特地请来里三位高手作为特聘教练来指导——分别是田冈教士(七段)，高头教士（七段），以及六十八岁高龄的安西范士（八段最高级）。

选拔资格很简单，年满20岁，有高段者优先。

洋平回警署时看到了选拔告知，下一秒就发信息给樱木说让他参加。洋平知道樱木大学里打算考四段，只不过因为家里的事错过了段位考试也错过了全日本大学生剑道比赛。现在的花道每周会去本部的剑道馆练习。就这样樱木花道在死党的怂恿下递交了报名表。

因为年龄未达标而没有参加五段考试的流川枫在看到本部的通知以及本部长热烈的目光注视下提交了申请书。流川枫真心喜欢的东西屈指可数——睡觉，剑道。首先说睡觉，他热爱睡觉，睡觉不挑地方，而且睡眠质量很高。头深陷在枕头里的感觉会让他感觉飘飘然，是一种生理上的愉悦体验。

再说剑道。

剑道能给他带来冲出重围的刺激感。双方场上剑拔弩张的心理战，剑尖摩擦的毫厘之间，找到一个绝佳角度，看着竹刀击中得分部位发生形变，这就是他的乐趣。家里原本让他考虑当律师，不需要接触凶杀时薪也更高。但后来家里人放弃了，这孩子这辈子都做不到巧舌如簧。流川总觉得自己在寻找什么，大学毕业后这种感觉尤甚。不知道是不是因为日本死板枯燥的教育制度导致的，人们眼里的精英之路也没让他感觉有多充实，一切都是顺理成章。

洋平开着新车载着樱木花道在一个星期六的白天来到了本部的剑道馆。樱木说这是他第一次白天来。因为剑道馆的白天属于本部专用，下一级警署只能晚上使用。他们到的时候里面已经人满为患了，敞亮的馆内乌压压的一片，全是男的。洋平说了一句真可怕，朝花道比了一个胜利手势就走了。樱木也没想到加上本部的人会有这么多。他随便找了个柜子换上道服和护具，正坐在边上等待。

等小松教练和三名特聘教练到来之后，全员站起行礼。  
小松教练从不说废话，上来就是千本素振，就是纯粹挥竹刀一千次作为热身。第二轮是各种关键部位的小组打击练习，面（头部）击，小手（小手臂）击，胴（腹部）击和突（喉部）击。这些做完四名教练进入中央场内，等待选手的选择。每次有高段位教练来的时候，剑士们都要争先恐后地跪坐到希望作为稽古陪练的教练面前。樱木以前在报纸上见过那位面色祥和的教练，毫不犹豫就选好了。其他人还在整理护具的时候樱木就飞快地里来到了安西范士的面前。

只见安西范士起身与樱木相互行礼，稽古开始。稽古时间很短，每个人只有10分钟。但樱木身后还排了七八个人，也就是说安西要打90分钟。樱木擅长击面，打的时候也有固定的套路，引诱小手然后击面。樱木的气合响亮充满爆发力，手上力道大脚步速度快，所以在平辈对手前赢的次数很多。安西范士怎会被他这种小把戏糊弄住，没过一分钟就以一记漂亮的逆胴腰斩得分。樱木尽管有些挫败，但打得越来越忘我，动作和体态都控制得更加到位。安西范士每打完一次都会指导樱木下次可以从哪个位置进行突破以及心态上应该做如何如何的调整，十分钟很快就过去了。白发老人坚持打完了90分钟没喝一口水，倒是拿出樱木的资料饶有兴趣的看了起来。

流川枫离田冈教士最近，按就近原则选了田冈。田冈是认得流川枫的，青年作为主将称霸过高中剑道四大会。印象里流川枫是最擅长喉部和小手打击的，某一场比赛流川枫通过一记猝不及防的突击把对手弹出了场外。他手上的那把竹刀尖锐又生猛。流川枫的基础动作很标准，难得的是心态非常稳定。这十分钟的对练对田冈来说也是享受的，只不过消耗了不少体力。

对练全部结束后教练组开始对所有选手进行一对一实战的安排。神奈川县警察本部有2名六段3名五段，接下来就是大批的四段和大批的三段。六段和五段是毫无疑问要入选的，但团体赛的正选只有9个名额，真正出赛的是7人，如何决定剩下的4人是今天的课题。

田冈教练说23岁的流川枫应该是四段里最强的，高头和安西见了履历都表示认可，流川枫就基本定下来了。所有人员的段位信息都没有公开，剑士们只能通过名袋得知对方的姓氏。45人被分为5组，每一组交叉随机，与四段五段六段进行实战。樱木比较不走运，他所在的组里有四段最强流川枫和最强六段花形透。

一对一实战实行“一本制”即一分钟内谁先得本谁就胜。

樱木头一个就是对战花形透。樱木的优点是无论对手如何，他都勇往直前。花形透一上场就给人一种无形的压迫感，气场上就压得对手喘不过气。樱木不是没有感受到，透过面金看着竹刀后面的人，猜测他的动作，稍有不慎就满盘皆输。不愧是六段，就在樱木七想八想的时候先攻一记，已纯熟的小手击取得一本。

好痛！樱木牙齿咬紧下嘴唇，这才发现自己的护手坏了。花形那一击好巧不巧打在了裂开的地方。竹刀打到皮肉是真的痛彻心肺，樱木已经可以感受到手臂肌肉上一丝丝火辣辣的热流。但是比赛还没有结束。

樱木忍着疼和接下去的三段比试，都获得了胜利。最后一局是对战流川枫。

两人相互行礼，以蹲裾的姿势准备好。站起身，摆好姿势，竹刀互相切磋的时候，流川枫举手喊了暂停。对方的护具有问题，流川枫说完退到一边。原来樱木举起竹刀的时候被流川枫看到了破损的护具。

樱木点头表示感谢，可是他没有多备一套护具在身边。樱木环视四周，并没有人愿意伸出援手。几名教练的护具尺寸不对，热心也派不上用场。

不介意的话，请用。

樱木看到面前递来一副靛青色的护手，那人正是流川。

他感激地接受，重新穿戴调整好以后，比赛正式开始。樱木全神贯注地看着对方的剑路，守住一次又一次的进攻。对抗时还不免发生了体碰。他知道这个人很强，但自己不是没有获胜的可能。眼下被逼得一点反击的余地都没有。要找一个突破口才行。

流川枫从不小瞧对手，但没想到这个叫樱木的那么难缠。第一次击小手居然被他挡住了，第二次要打到胴但力量太低不算得本。这家伙很灵敏。流川在打法上占了上风。樱木的怪物体力支撑着他抵挡了一次又一次迅猛攻势。就在下一秒，樱木提起右脚快速滑向流川左侧，正当他以这个假动作要骗过流川时对方的竹刀已经卡住了他的。

一分钟到，双方未得本。

安西范士笑眯眯地看着取下面金的樱木，心里已经暗定团体赛时人选。

全部实战结束，剑士们终于可以回家了，选拔成绩会在网上公布。

樱木换好衣服，在更衣室里找到了那个名袋上写着流川的人。樱木走过去对他致谢，说会把护具清洁好之后还给他，但不知道流川的部署。

我是神奈川县警察署的樱木花道，今天多谢了。

流川枫，本部搜查一课。

既然是同事樱木建议加个LINE好友。流川枫不容置否地点点头，就这样两人认识了。

这是樱木头一次认识本部的人。流川枫，神奈川县警察本部。本部，听着真气派。搜查一课，整天搞凶杀的。再看职位，主任……

警部补！那家伙看上去跟我同龄啊！樱木吃着烤鸡肉串，不服气道。

洋平搅动着烧酒里的冰块，笑笑对他说这就是脚踩筋斗云的职业组。

流川枫回到了公寓以后快速洗了澡。

他舒展四肢躺在床上，闭上双眼。

今天的他格外渴望入睡，可能是因为消耗了额外的体力也可能是因为期待那个梦境。

最近他老做梦，那一连串梦好似铺满鹅卵石的小径，曲径通幽，不知通向哪里。

他跟着那只红蝶上下起舞，飞近瀑布，穿过山林，嬉戏于长满青苔的古寺。


	15. Line

洋平和彩子看到剑道团体赛成员名单后兴冲冲地跑到樱木花道跟前向他道喜。巡查部长因为上次樱木撞伤犯人的事连带着被署长训了一通，他把樱木拉倒一边让他务必重视这次机会。毕竟是涉及全县警队荣誉的大事，署长叮嘱樱木让他把四段给考了。万一这小子成了正选，电视屏幕上那唯一的三段字样就太刺眼了。署长每年都看警察剑道比赛，他清楚地记得上一届警视厅的团体赛成员有五个都是六段高手。

樱木高二的时候考过了三段，现在年龄也满足四段要求。他其实也挺想升段的，只是大三时老爸病逝再加上找工作的事情有过两年的空窗期。升段考试分为实战，学科以及形三部分。学科恶补一下应该没问题，可是让他正儿八经地打出一套完整的形……樱木基本快忘光了，实战靠得都是高中时期的积累。

想那么多也没用，没什么事能难得住本天才。

樱木打开剑道联盟的网页输入自己的身份信息后完成了考试报名。

洋平和樱木都是警察署的新人，轮流在交番执勤。目前主要负责区域是中华街一带。横滨这个时髦的城市吸引了不少国内外游客，中华街也总是人山人海。樱木遇到最多的情况就是帮外国友人指路以及受领遗失物品。

身边的洋平总会用一句“今天又是和平的一天”作为对下班的庆贺。樱木并没有觉得这样有什么不好，可是那次看到白铁马时他就有点心痒痒了。  
“白铁马”是警署内对交通组起的外号，完整名称是交通科暴走族对策室。那天他正好是晚上执勤，原本平静的街道传来一阵改装摩托车特有的刺耳高亢的鸣笛声。警笛声随之而来，白色的警用雅马哈闪着红光从樱木身旁飞驰而过。那辆白铁马追着银灰色改装车不停地变化车道，骑警带着白色头盔，那车技当场就把樱木震慑住了。他觉得执勤用的自行车刹那间寒酸起来。

他曾经私底下问过巡查部长关于交通组的事，巡查部长说交通组目前不缺人手，转岗的流程也很复杂，樱木也就没再多问。休假的时候樱木路过中古摩托店，对一辆红色的本田Hornet一见钟情。这辆摩托花了新人巡查一个多月的工资，樱木很爱护它。拿到重型机车行驶证以后，他骑上摩托与风赛跑，他爱死了这种感觉。

洋平打趣说如果你不把头发染黑就更配了。

樱木点头默认。红头发可不行，谁让他在警队呢。

樱木走过熙熙攘攘的中华街牌楼，不料一声“有小偷”传进樱木巡查的耳朵，他的身体总能在第一时间反应，在他意识到自己要去抓小偷前已经跑出了几十米。

站住！樱木大声喊道。他前后挥舞双臂，结实修长的双腿就像车轮一样踩着加速的节奏。在狂追三条街道过后，樱木喘着气制服了小偷，给他铐上手铐后把人塞进了赶来的巡逻车里。樱木把手提包还给了身穿和服的老太太。老太太对樱木又是鞠躬又是道谢，一口一个“樱木警官”把他弄得怪不好意思的。

流川枫在下班时收到了樱木花道的LINE信息：护具已经清理，周六道馆见。他简单地回了OK。

流川枫回忆起高中和大学的比赛经历，脑子里都没有搜索到叫樱木的这号人物，仿佛这个人从来没有存在过一样。

世界的确很大，充满了各种意想不到。

他走出本部大楼前又不可避免地被一波目光扫视。他清楚这些眼神里的情绪，有不满的，艳羡的，无谓的，看好戏的。全国每年20个名额的职业组有1个就在这里。现在所在的搜查1课只是临时的业务轮转，或许明年被派去警视厅也未可知。来自平级的虎视眈眈，来自上级的热忱期待，来自下级的溜须拍马。这些视线组成一张张复杂的官僚的网，却无法把他束缚。

他很喜欢本部这间新装修的道馆，因为这里是一个平行世界。  
不管肩上的稻穗和叶子是金是银，明亮的米色道馆里只能看到你的名字。

整理好道服流川枫拉开了道馆的移门，樱木已经在做热身了。同龄人里被选中的只有他，其他都是三十上下的前辈。教练组公布了未来半年内集训的日程，并说会根据这半年的表现来决定团体赛人员排序和名单。

练习的间隙，樱木走到安西面前面露难色地问及升段考试的形。安西呵呵一句只要每天练习两小时就够了，说着喊来流川拜托他带樱木把形的动作都温习一遍。流川很认真地把一招一式告知樱木，樱木还趁机问了他一些关于学科考试的问题，他都对答如流。樱木内心跪叹职业组学霸惊人的脑力。

结束练习后樱木把护手还给流川，还问他有没有空陪他练习实战，流川枫说待定。樱木知道两人之间工作的差别，招了招手说那到时候再约。

谁知樱木一出门，就遇到了先前帮助过的老太太，她居然是安西夫人。安西夫人再次见到樱木又惊又喜，对先生说就是这位警官之前在中华街出手相助。安西范士一副原来如此的表情，跟着夫人一起向小伙子致谢。夫人这才知道樱木练习剑道，在聊天中得知警署警员使用道馆的时间有限，而樱木又是轮班制执勤，每周使用的机会不过三次。夫人说范士上了年纪，现在家里的道馆只面向高中生以下，樱木警官有空你就来吧。

流川枫在便利店买了点晚餐，今天回家的时间不算晚。他打开了电脑，在浏览器里打入两个关键词——蝴蝶，梦。不出所料跳出了无数解梦网站，他找了一个看似还比较靠谱的点了进去。网站说到中国庄子的蝴蝶梦，是一种异化的梦想，象征着人性的自由奔放和无拘无束。

流川枫在蝴蝶前面加了一个“红”字，红蝴蝶，梦。这下跳出来的结果就更加五花八门了。梦见蝴蝶在花园中飞舞，意为将有快乐的事情发生。然而换一个网址，同样的梦境被解释成：今天的成功几率会被琐事拖累。

他点了点右上角的红叉，停止了这种无聊的行为。

他梦里的一草一木都那么真实，还能嗅到露水清新的气息。在浓密树荫下的幽静古刹里传来阵阵祷告声清晰得就在自己耳边。他很想弄明白其中的缘由，可是梦本是虚幻的，又或许他根本不必在意其中的缘由。

\-------

本部和地方警署虽在一个城市，但又如同两条方向不同的直线，唯一的交点就是剑道训练。流川枫每周六都会见到樱木花道，今天也不例外。不过那人迟到了，这是流川自认头一回见到穿着警服的樱木。白色的衬衫，深蓝色的背心和长裤，黑色的皮鞋。胸口的银色阶级章，原来他是一名巡查。

樱木今天脸色不好，直接原因是被巡查部长教育了一通。被教育的理由是他今天在车道上上演了一场与自行车暴走族的对抗。樱木追上去的理由是，第一那人没有带头盔，第二逆车道行驶，第三车速过快撞上了一名女高中生。樱木的“武器”只有口哨和警署配的自行车。他再一次任由本能叫嚣，踩上自行车一路狂飙。这段精彩的追逐大戏被热心市民用手机拍摄下来放在了油管上，一时之间神奈川县警大战山地车暴走族的视频获得了上万点击。这对于宁静祥和的横滨而言已经是重大新闻了，地方电视台还派人来打算采访，但警队婉拒：因为警队的行为给广大民众造成了困扰县警署非常抱歉。

巡查部长说你的理由很正当，但你的行为太鲁莽。

为什么第一时间没有联络急救，你的眼里看不到受伤的市民吗？

为什么不联系总部请求进行支援，你考虑过冲动会对你、对其他市民造成的可能后果吗？你的自行车能比上骑警的雅马哈吗？

樱木觉得巡查部长说的都对，可那个女高中生只不过膝盖上擦破了并没无大碍，他也不是不知道对应的流程，可呼叫总部的那几分钟山地车男早就跑了。樱木看了眼被自己踩废的自行车，向巡查部长深鞠一躬说了抱歉。

就因为这件事他迟到了，等会儿还得回去写反省报告书。 

樱木紧了紧面金上的绳把这些烦心事挥之脑后。在安西道场的秘密训练让他的动作更加灵敏迅速。范士有一个练习步法的小妙招——地板上洒满了小黄豆。樱木一脸狐疑，范士笑道这可是武道秘笈便示范他如何踩着滚圆的小黄豆练习脚法。最开始几天樱木吃了不少苦，膝盖上还留着因为没站稳而留下的青紫。

搭档流川枫在做快速小幅度面击的时候切实感受到了他的进步，特别是脚法，变得更快更轻盈了。他的脚趾骨节分明，牢牢地抓紧地面。发动攻势后一眨眼就从道场的斜对角一路劈砍，那双脚就像没有任何阻力的玻璃珠，在高级木地板上一滑到底。幸好他的搭档流川也够快，他进他退，脚下的节奏就像拼图一样精准嵌合，否则必定因为步频的不一致而双双摔倒。流川因为搭档的进步练习兴致大大提高了，两人打得酣畅淋漓。

安西手里握着竹刀指点其他人的动作，余光也不忘看着樱木流川的表现，是时候和田冈他们商议出场选手名单了。

练习剑道的人会有一个小困扰，那就是护具会发臭。特别是这阵子集训的力度加大，深色的护具吸收了一波又一波的汗味……樱木脱下护具的那一刻被空气里的异味差点熏晕，他自认还是挺爱干净的，但他的护具好像快两个月没有清理了。看来除了写检讨书，他的代办事项又增加了一个。

樱木在道馆的淋浴房冲完澡，在更衣室里碰到了正要去洗澡的流川枫。他很满意训练的成果，想到这个心情又好了起来，问流川要不要去吃个晚饭。流川想了想，说可以。

穿着便服的流川枫和穿着警服的樱木走在大街上，两人有一搭没一搭的聊着。樱木带流川去了高宫的店打包了两份炒面，还特地为流川枫要了三个稻荷寿司。两人坐在花园的石凳上吃了起来。

流川，你练剑道几年了？

十三年。

我比你练习的晚，国中才开始练的，听说你拿过玉龙旗？

嗯。

流川枫想想这个回答有点过于寡淡，又加了一句，那你呢？

我啊，高中的剑道部后来因为人员不足解散了，我一个人练的。你高中是主将？

流川点了点头。

樱木用一句悠长的哼~表示了羡慕。

樱木和流川分开后回到了警署，因为他要得把检讨报告写了。他打电话问洋平检讨报告怎么写，不料洋平在补觉应付了一句你谷歌一下。樱木谷歌了格式，又花了很久把内容整理写好，有些敬语的使用方式他还特地查了字典确认。不过他对成品不是很满意，抓耳挠腮时想到了刚才一起吃饭的人是个学霸。

樱木拿起手机给流川发送了一条信息让他帮忙看看是否还要修改。流川枫正打算睡觉，听到了滴滴滴的信息声。他让樱木把检讨书的照片发过来，打开电脑帮他修改了几处。一边修改，流川枫才知道原来隔壁交通课热议的中心人物是樱木花道。改完了反省书他本以为可以睡了，不料又听到了滴滴滴的来信提醒。

流川，你的护具怎么清理的？自己手洗吗？？

流川枫的LINE自此热闹了起来。樱木并不缺少吐槽的窗口，他找流川聊天有时是为了约对练，有时是为了炫耀他的摩托，有时是为了让他看到自己的进步。就像今天，流川收到了樱木自拍的四段的形练习。也不知道他在哪个道馆拍的，旁边还有学生的练习声。

耐心看完樱木发来的视频，流川回复-合格无误。


	16. 红头发的警官

日本武道馆在这个冬天再次迎来了一年一度的全国警察剑道大赛。

神奈川县今年依旧被编入第一部。第一部里强队如云，赛史上大阪府警和警视厅都赢过二十五六次冠军，实力难分伯仲。神奈川县也算是强队，但只赢过3次。武道馆的观众席上一水的深色西装，其中不乏警察高层人员。 

神奈川县团体赛最终名单如下：

先锋——流川枫23岁四段（警部补） 

次锋——樱木花道23岁四段（巡查）

五将——神宗一郎30岁五段（巡查部长）

中坚——三井寿29岁五段（巡查部长）

三将——仙道彰 29岁五段（巡查部长）

副将——花形透36岁六段（巡查部长）

主将——藤真健司35岁六段（警部补）

团队赛每队7人。比赛时从先锋开始按顺序进行一对一对决。每一轮在规定时间内先得2本者胜。若团队的整体胜负场次相同，根据总计得本数决定最终胜方。

樱木得知自己被安排为次锋时是不服的。凭什么流川就能打先锋他不行？

先锋通常是求胜心强且实力强的选手，由他为队伍打头阵。次锋的角色是要延续先锋的打击势头，承上启下。换言之，次锋的实力如果真差一点也没关系。

那不就是说他樱木花道不如流川枫吗？

真可恶。回想起署长和巡查部长特地给他打来电话加油鼓劲，他暂时憋住这口气，势必要赢给大家看看。

各队礼毕后比赛正式开始。

神奈川预赛是对战香川县警、山口县警、皇宫警察。预赛的成绩并没有任何悬念，神奈川县小组出线。与此同时，北海道警察、大阪府警以及警视厅也如期出线。

受人瞩目的是半决赛。神奈川县警vs北海道警察，大阪府警vs警视厅。

流川枫以破竹之势在三分钟内获得两本，为神奈川锁定了第一局的胜利。比赛节奏快得让樱木没时间瞎想，流川枫一回到队伍樱木就紧跟着接上去。这场次锋战打得很不顺利。对方次锋虽然没有樱木那么人高马大，但小巧的体型代表了高速敏捷。对方的竹刀向针尖一样密集，要不是因为樱木比对方高了一个头，这场比赛会以小个子的面击而提前宣告结束。樱木不管怎样灵活步法，都打不中那个小个子，两人就这样陷入了平局的僵局。比赛延长3分钟，在诡异的沉闷中，对方小个子一声爆呵，作势猛地飞跃上前，樱木以为他要击面快速两臂抬高，只可惜这两秒间的误判让对方找到了可乘之机，白方胴击有效。北海道第二局胜。然而接下去的比赛神奈川靠着流川枫的得本优势，发挥良好，五胜一平一负，顺利挺近决赛。

流川枫看到了樱木紧握的拳头，又开不了口去安慰他。眼前他更关心的是下一轮的对手——警视厅。警视厅的先锋是24岁的泽北荣治五段，此人在大学期间就是流川枫的宿敌。次锋32岁的河田六段。看来警视厅也研究过神奈川县的选手排序，他们是想稳拿前四局。警视厅的所有王牌选手都被安排在了前四位，剩下三位相比实力稍弱。但换句话说，只要前面有一局警视厅败了，神奈川赢的几率就更大。流川枫无意间与安西范士眼神交汇，英雄所见略同。

流川枫在休息区观察过与大阪府警对战的河田六段，心里已经对他的打法有了数。这人力度很大，基本上不会因为打击不充分这个理由而失本。因为身躯壮硕，灵敏快速这一点始终会打折扣，如果要赢就要靠速度和爆发性的跳跃力。往往面对大个子选手，打小手是最佳选择，因为移动距离更短。但要赢，就得想到更多的攻击方式。流川枫想象如果是他与河田对决，绝对会使用面击，或者突击。从高处俯冲，从低处仰视。不要因为犹豫而等待，主动进攻才是正解。  
流川枫又看了眼樱木，眼神意味深长。  
樱木不明所以，问他干嘛。  
流川枫说，别怕。  
樱木猛地站起身，流川，你说谁怕谁？

警视厅的休息区在哨声响起后爆发出一阵雄性刚强的助威声。这是一场剑道高手间的较量，也是职业组之间的较量。前三分钟泽北和流川打得异常勇猛，解说抑制不住的兴奋激动随着电缆传递到每家每户。

刀剑触碰的那一刻就点燃了对决的火花。流川与泽北从一角打倒另一角，移动范围很大，三名裁判也跟着不断挪动脚步。其他观众屏息凝神，迟迟等不来任何一方的举旗。两只竹刀互抵，表面上风平浪静实则暗潮涌动。就是靠着些微的触碰，才能决定出手时机。流川双眼放光，就是现在！泽北倏地往后一跃，让流川枫只是轻轻擦到了小手。胶着延续到了加时赛，两人依旧没能分出胜负。

樱木带着前一场的不安站到了比赛场上。不就是输了刚刚一局，这局用两本赢回来就行了！他调整好呼吸，稳稳当当地蹲裾在红方那一侧。

解说A：第二场比赛开始了，神奈川樱木选手对战警视厅河田选手，佐藤教士您怎么看待这场比赛?

解说B：河田选手实力大家是有目共睹的，樱木选手是第一次参加比赛。一切充满了未知。

解说A：最近几年神奈川县都没有获得团体组冠军，让我们拭目以待吧！

解说A：河田和樱木选手身高差将近15厘米，体格上明显……是面击！啊，可惜，河田选手这一击被樱木阻挡了！

解说B：河田尽管是大体格，但是动作还是很快的！

解说A：是小手击，打到了吗？还是没有得分，樱木脚下动作出乎意料地快，而且势头十足！

解说A：是河田吗，河田得本了？让我们看一下慢动作回放。裁判没有举旗，裁判没有举旗！

解说A：佐藤教士，现在场上两名选手都进攻得非常积极，您怎么看？

解说B：嗯……硬要说的话我觉得神奈川的樱木更有冲击力呢，很少在场上看到这么有活力的选手。每时每刻他都做好了往前进攻的准备……啊，举旗了！突击是突击！

解说A：难以置信！神奈川县警樱木用突击获得一本！让我们再来看一下回放，真是出人意料。啊……樱木攻击小手无果后没有一丝犹豫转为刺，这一击真的相当精彩啊！神奈川打破了僵局，暂时领先！

解说B：剑道最重要的首先是眼神，其次是脚步，三是弹力，四是气势。樱木选手的脚步动作和弹力拔群，很难想象这是他首次征战。

解说A：第二本！！就在获得第一本后二十秒内，神奈川县警以面击锁定胜局！

高宫和野间在吧台后做着菜，第一场的失利让他们刻意回避了小花可能面临的第二次失败。谁知解说员高亢清亮的嗓音里喊了好几遍神奈川县警胜利！神奈川县警胜利！两位小老板猛然探出头看着高清电视机上的积分器从0变成了1，本数从0变为2。特地请假观战的大楠在吧台前大呼，我们的花道赢了！！

署长和巡查部长结束一天的工作后还来不及驱车回家，就在网上看到了头条新闻《十五年的等待——神奈川县警再捧桂冠》。署长擦了擦老花眼，确定不是自己看错后流下了激动的泪水，他以为他退休前都指望不上这场胜利了。

我们打败了警视厅！神奈川县警万岁！

樱木花道赢下次锋之后，剩余队员都被鼓舞了。虽然神宗一郎不敌深津六段丧失一局，接下去的中坚战神奈川均获得胜利。本部的前辈们看着樱木花道，大家提议去喝酒庆祝。捧着沉甸甸的奖杯，樱木简直快开心炸了。他打了个电话给洋平让他下班后去高宫店里一起庆祝。樱木难掩愉快的心情，向流川枫比了一个胜利，怎么样，我真的是天才！流川枫看到了那副炯炯有神的琥珀色双眼，一种亲近的熟悉感流进了他的躯体。

樱木花道点菜的时候特地关照高宫要多做几个稻荷寿司再要了一碗狐狸乌冬，他对流川说这顿他请客。那满满一盘金灿灿的油豆腐皮饭团上桌时，樱木闪亮着双眼说流川你多吃点。

吧台的座位很挤，剑道队众人你靠着我我靠着你。流川枫近距离看到樱木，他发现他的发根是红色的。

你？不是黑发？

樱木憨憨一笑，也不知道怎么回事我是天生红头发。你也知道嘛，警局不让染发的，哦，是警局只能黑发，所以我才染的。已经能看到新的长出来了吗？哎哎，等会儿我还得去趟理发店。

流川不禁好奇，红头发的他是到底是什么模样。

樱木拿出手机滑动相册，找到一张大学毕业前的照片，是他和军团一起在湘南海岸拍的。照片上的樱木张开了双臂勾住左右两人的肩膀，笑容如阳光般灿烂。那一头奇特的红头发深深留在了流川枫脑海里。


	17. 吊桥效应

流川枫在结束漫长的加班后朝剑道馆走去。馆内灯火通明，樱木正和其他人练得热火朝天。他回想起决赛当天樱木用刺击赢下第一本，那场面至今让他热血沸腾——河田化解小手击后与樱木激烈对抗，仗着体格上的优势差点将他挤出场外。当所有人都觉得神奈川会放弃挣扎时，樱木迅速跳离河田的笼罩，身体凌空跃起，剑尖直抵白方喉部，送出一记果敢有力的打击。

樱木看到流川进来示意要和他切磋切磋。

积极的攻势让流川的每一个细胞都兴奋起来，快速分泌的多巴胺驱散了连日的疲惫，双方打得浑然忘我。流川面不改色引诱对手击胴，樱木心想我才不会上你当，集中精力抵抗他接下来的攻击。两人的竹刀紧紧咬合，谁都不愿松口。流川往后一滑，举正竹刀蓄力。他的脚步极快，挥舞的剑次次擦过对手面门。樱木一本未得憋到现在，死死盯住流川的小手部。不料对方换成单手突刺，那股猛健之势害樱木重重地摔坐在了地板上。

败方不服，执意要与流川再战一局。

胜方气定神闲地解下护面，今天到此为止。

两人是最后离开剑道馆的。樱木一想自己还没吃饭，便叫流川一道。深夜的居酒屋里酒精引爆了白天的压抑，人声鼎沸。

吧台上放着几张传单，樱木扫了一眼。

冲锋剑之岳！百万日元丰厚奖励！

剑之岳是最近特别火的登山户外基地，尚未正式开放。主办方在社交媒体上发起“测试日挑战”活动，获胜小队将还会得到官方提供的100万日元奖励。

樱木很早就种草了，只可惜他一直没有找到搭档。他在四国度过了童年时光，对山岳有种特别的感情。主办方承担来回路费，还有机会赢奖金！

报名在明天截止，樱木决定赌一把。

对方的回复让樱木喜出望外。

流川自己也很期待，因为他也喜欢赢。

测试日挑战定在九月的一个星期日。

樱木三天前收到了官方寄来的介绍手册和登山地图。剑之岳海拔1900米，山体多石，山峰更是酷似利剑。山岳奇诡的自然风光吸引了许多登山爱好者。主办方挑选了一条对初级者较为友好的日归线路，还特地以战国剑圣命名了途中关卡。樱木明白这些都是噱头，可当他亲眼看到翠色的绵延山脉时，内心不可遏制地跃跃欲试。挑战赛的规则很简单：参赛者途中使用救援棒视为弃权；百万奖金属于第一位到达卜传之驿的队伍。

两人最后一次检查好装备，在湛蓝晴空下踏上了挑战之旅。

身穿红色冲锋衣的樱木走在流川枫前面，两人很快到达了登山口。上行的山路略窄，只能供两人并行。道上石阶平整，一看就是不久前才维护过的。樱木看了眼高原地图，确认无误后向流川枫示意前进。他俩在来之前商量过要赢就必须在上行阶段节约时间。

一个小时后他们顺利到达第一个关卡——柳生之碑。同行的其他队伍被两人甩在了后面，樱木自信这是一个好的开始。石碑上的箭头指着接下去的方向。没有岔路，只要笔直往前走就是了。虽是九月，茂密的叶片还未沾染丝毫秋意，郁郁葱葱不见尽头。好在阳光透过树荫，为阴暗的山道送来了一缕光。

樱木和流川一个劲赶路，谁都没有产生为景色驻足的念头。通往第二关卡的鸟居山门出现在两人面前，鸟居后便是海拔差1000米的树林地带。樱木从背包里取出指北针和地图核实线路。接下来的路要比之前复杂许多，歪歪扭扭的红色实线从鸟居出发，途中会经过两片坡度不一的锁场。注意事项上写道：锁场顺斜面而建，攀登过程中必须借助铁索。登上锁场才能靠近武藏之脊。流川在鸟居前拍了一张山脉案内图，告诉樱木方向没错。

不同于之前的平缓齐整，脚下的树根盘根错节，刚硬的岩石错落不一——剑之岳的试炼才刚刚开始。

樱木转过头问流川要不要休息一下？他自己不累，但他觉得有义务关照队友。这次多亏有流川,否则他连冲击奖金的机会都摸不到。

流川看着樱木，代他说出了心里话：我们得乘胜追击。

两人手持登山杖向岩山迈进。阳面的土壤干燥松软，往上一蹬会有细小的碎石滚落。樱木在前方探路，叮嘱流川要沿着他踩过的地方走。

山石的形状毫无规律可言。有些近三十公分高，有些才拳头那么大，咬紧泥土纹丝不动。树枝藤蔓沿着石头肆意生长，遭受太阳直射的叶片有些焦黄，却散发出狂野的生命力。

流川发现樱木走得特别流畅。他想起以前登山时的领队走走停停，最终宁可一人独行。

宁静山岭间，微风拂过。

一往无前的红色身影让流川不自觉加快了步伐。

即便两人中途没有浪费时间，走到锁场已是正午时分。只见两条黑色铁链从山岭往下延伸，牢牢扎进土里。每条铁链由几十节小铁链组成，小铁链的两头是宽大的圆环，圆环里可以塞进半只脚。相邻的两节紧紧相扣，就像绷直的弓弦。黑色铁链紧贴岩壁的凹槽，在阳光下有些发烫。岩壁的凹槽深处偷偷长着一些野草，两旁依旧是杂乱的茂盛，其中冒出几簇日本路边青。黄色的小花在陡峭的岩壁旁显得格外可爱，樱木忍不住拿出手机拍照。

流川伸出手臂握紧铁链，右脚稳稳钻进环内。铁环很光滑，稍不留心就可能踩空。第一锁场的岩壁很陡，与地面几乎成直角。适应了最初的几步后，流川调整身体重心，巧妙地凭借山形减少发力。樱木在流川下方。只不过他觉得踩进铁环太费事，索性一左一右踩在岩壁上，靠手臂的力量攀升。

流川，还要多久？快到了吗？

不远了。

哈哈，你觉不觉得我们像忍者，飞檐走壁的！

声音沿石壁传来，流川轻笑。原本他想低头瞧瞧下方的情形，但狭窄的空间不允许他转身。汗浸透了手套，铁链更滑了。他深呼吸几口，集中精神完成最后几步。

通往武藏之脊的路似乎格外漫长。不远处层峦叠嶂，犹如深浅不一的浪涛。

山顶上日光通透，山风清新。

到达信冈之里时已经过了最热的时候，两个人在树荫下边走边聊。他跟他聊到军团，聊到高中，聊到警察面试。听话人的表情虽然缺乏色彩，但心无旁骛。他带流川去看了心心念念的苔藓池，然而返回途中他俩迷路了。

情急之下樱木扯开拉链，不料指北针顺势跳出了背包，下落时正好卡在石壁的夹缝里。那是他们唯一的指北针。樱木清楚地看到它就在下面，可能连五十米都不到。

樱木灵光一闪，他从包底抽出一根登山绳，那原是主办方提供的辅助道具。警察学校的前辈曾经教过他怎样打出最牢靠的结，可记忆的碎片怎么也拼不完整。他变着法子将绳绕在自己身上，几番努力过后终于绑出一个还凑活的结。他用力拉扯了几下，绳子没有松开，看来能行。

樱木对流川说，指北针就在石头里面，我下去，肯定能捡回来的！

不行。

流川并没有找到能固定住绳索的支点。更何况石壁上十有八九长了青苔，他不能让樱木冒险。没等樱木再开口，只见那枚小小的指北针被风一吹，瞬间不见了踪影。

夕阳下的宁静催化了焦虑和恐惧。

虽然还能看见太阳，但那并不代表正西方。一路上他也没有见到树桩。樱木呆呆地坐在地上，连绳子都忘记解开，脑中不停闪过灾难片的情节，迷路，滑坠，遇难……他顿时后悔把流川牵扯进来。如果不是他主动邀请，流川不会陷入这样的困境。如果他再多确认几次路线，流川不会跟着他迷路。如果他有好好整理背包……明明可以避免这一切。他想对流川说声抱歉，却怎么也开不了口。

流川枫在樱木面前蹲下，掏出一把小军刀——他要先帮他解开胸口的死结。感受到对方不解的眼神，流川解释道：结绑得太紧，影响血液循环。

果真如他所言，刀刃割断绳子的那一刻樱木觉得呼吸顺畅多了。流川收好绳子后把自己的水递给樱木，随后转过身摆弄起小树枝。

现在时间是下午六点二十三分。

他们手里有两只手电筒、一本宣传册、一张地图、六根能量棒、两瓶水，还有两根救援棒。手机在目前的高度没有信号，但电量充足，也可以作为光源。

太阳还有些余辉。

流川把三根小树枝垂直插进三个位置，夕阳的照射在地面上留下阴影，他用小石子在顶端阴影处做了记号。他头一次试这个办法，不知道是否管用。

随后他铺开高原地图，仔细确认两人走过的路线。从信冈之里到卜传之驿地图上标了两条实线AB，一条虚线C。他们到达第三关以后步行约一小时到了苔藓池。苔藓池标记在实线A和虚线C之间。他们离开苔藓池大概走了一个小时到达了现在的地方。信冈之里沿途都是浅褐色，虚线C到苔藓池之间是浅黄色，颜色的变化让流川的记忆鲜明起来：离开苔藓池以后，他们走的都是下坡路。

手机计时器提示十五分钟到了。流川走到插着树枝的地方，在变化后的阴影顶端做了新标记。左右脚分别放在第一第二个标记处，理论上他面对的就是北方。

流川打着手电在前面带路，他对樱木说我们一定能出去。

这句话不仅暂时打消了樱木的负罪感，还替他抹去了恐惧。

樱木想起一段小时候的经历。他每回睡意朦胧时总觉得有数千只手冒出来拽他，硬生生地要将他掐进床里。他想要张口呼救，他努力撕扯喉咙，却只能从口中飘出无力的呜咽。直到快被黑暗浸溺的那一瞬间他才睁开双眼。这种恐惧直达心底，害他都不敢睡觉。后来老爸去八十八所给他求了护身符，噩梦就消失了。

他跟紧流川，就像握紧了护身符。

晚上的山路不好走，上坡路加剧体力的消耗。

地图上的等高线间距等于实际海拔高度20米，他们已经爬了一个半小时却还没有找到苔藓池。流川并没有十足的把握，但往上走总能走到山顶，走到山顶就能找到指路牌。其实还有一个再简单不过的选择，那就是点亮救援棒。可樱木宁愿冒险去取指北针也没有说要放弃，他必须和他一道完成挑战。

流川将登山杖重重扎进土里，小腿传来一阵痉挛。

樱木看到他摔倒立刻冲上前去。他的压缩裤被石子划破，膝盖有点流血。樱木取出外伤喷雾帮流川处理伤口，听着他愈发粗重的喘息声，内疚得不敢看他的眼睛。

处理完伤口，樱木把水和能量棒塞到流川手里让他先把这些都吃完。

流川拆了两个能量棒，示意要分樱木一个。

樱木摇摇头说不饿，双手捏住流川的小腿肚帮他缓解抽筋的症状。

流川，再两小时。如果两小时内我们还走不到山顶，我就点救援棒。樱木很坚决，流川已经出现轻微脱水症状了，他不能再冒险。

流川小口嚼着能量棒，没有说话。

樱木一门心思帮流川按小腿，并没察觉黑暗中有人在看他。

流川发现他不习惯樱木的过分安静。

一阵强光把樱木从自责的阴影中拉出，流川对准他晃了晃手电：出发了。

生疏的按摩手法让他觉得小腿不再那么紧绷，喉咙的血腥感也因水分的补给淡了许多。

他们面前出现一个小坡。

流川用手电照了照，确认了爬行的安全性让樱木先爬。樱木让流川踩着他的手上去，这样可以节省体力。流川读懂了他的倔强，没再说什么。

樱木其实很累，刚才托着流川枫耗费他不少体力。他憋着气用力踩住石块，伏在坡上调整呼吸。就差两步了。就差两步了。

可樱木攀住岩石的手有点使不出劲。

但流川在上面等他。

他们还要一起完成比赛。

他想起白天流川的做法，学着他的样子调整身体重心完成最后两步。

樱木记得流川向他伸出手，让他跟上。就算隔着手套也能感受到那份温暖和坚定。

两小时后他们没有到达山顶。

流川选择的路线带着他们直接到达了第四关卡卜传之驿。看到灯光闪烁的驿站小屋时，樱木简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他回头看向流川时发现流川也看着他。黑色的双眸就如此刻的星空，璀璨光明。

在超出规定时间两小时以后，主办方终于等来了最后两位参赛选手。工作人员为他们开了缆车，送他们下山。旅程结束前樱木和流川拍了张合影。

樱木在回去的路上为自己的疏忽向流川道歉，而流川则说是他没有做好双重确认。两人在末班列车上沉沉睡去。流川让樱木改天请他吃饭当作赔罪，还依稀听到听到樱木对自己说了谢谢。

三天后，樱木骑着心爱的摩托车出现。他笑着看向二楼：流川，我载你去吃饭！

他把洗好的照片送给流川并叫他好好保管。

流川看到镜头下的自己浑身狼狈，身边的那个人虽然脸上脏兮兮的，但依然洒脱漂亮。


	18. 骑上白铁马

同一个秋天，樱木接到了交通机动队的转岗推荐书。

举荐人是交通机动队组长三井寿。  
交通组正逢体制改革，上层有意要扩大机动队规模，希望以内部转岗的形式采用新人。  
三井头一个就想到了剑道队的樱木花道。

樱木初次测验的成绩还不错。  
在正式成为骑警前，他必须完成集训并通过最终考核。

由于樱木是中途入职，机动队队长赤木刚宪亲自上阵出任教官。  
樱木看到警用特制雅马哈时心情激动不已，毕竟这是每个男人小时候的憧憬。  
樱木很喜欢骑摩托兜风，自认技术尚可。不过，白铁马毕竟是白铁马，征服它是需要时间的。

集训刚开始就给了樱木一个下马威。警用摩托车身大，再加上测速仪无线机箱等装备，光重量上就足以碾压他的hornet。足足高出一倍的排量意味着巅峰马力，也增加了骑手的驾驭难度。樱木过弯时被重力一惯，整个人被摩托压着摔倒地上。

赤木教官在旁边大吼：关掉油门！给我做三十个俯卧撑！

每摔一次就要罚一次。黑脸教官一声令下，樱木迅速趴到地上数起一二三四。

膝盖、手肘、手腕无一处幸免，白色的警员衬衫上总会留下血印子。

当天的魔鬼训练结束后樱木会念念不舍，盼望着白铁马真正属于自己的那一天。

集训开始之后樱木就没和流川见过面。不过他俩的聊天记录却越拉越长。

流川的工作不方便透露太多，樱木也不深究。他很骄傲地告诉流川他转到了机动队，以后就能上街惩治暴走族了！搜查一课的案件讨论会有时会持续到深夜，但无论多晚，他都会点开LINE图标上的红点，跟得了强迫症似的。

他到家时收到樱木来信，说他终于得空了，两人约了周五晚上剑道馆见。

樱木发完短信后又想起了山上的事。山上的焦虑和恐惧已经被时间冲淡，但内心有股难以名状的情绪在萌芽。樱木本想搞明白这情绪的由来，可眼下这要人命的魔鬼集训让他无法分心。擦过消毒药水的手肘还在丝丝生疼，他一定要让赤木队长刮目相看。这周五难得能出来放风，樱木想念明亮的道馆，还有上一次与流川对决时的败绩，满心期待。

今天的训练目的是锻炼出绝佳的平衡感，技术项目有独木桥、八字绕锥、障碍物回转、和闪躲制动。所谓“独木桥”就是驾驶机车在一根仅车胎宽度的长条木板上进行低速驾驶，为了增加难度，木板上还钉着高低不平的木块，骑手必须精准无误地在规定时间范围内开过所有木条。木板上的雨水还没干透，有些湿滑，樱木已经罚做了150次俯卧撑了。赤木队长在一旁黑着脸大声训斥：樱木花道，你以为骑警是耍帅摆酷？你给我停下来！还转什么油门？熄火，把车停好，原地五十个俯卧撑！

樱木用力撑起身体时会拉扯到手上细小的伤口。这种疼痛激发人前进。他狠狠地盯着地面，今天就算不吃饭不睡觉也要把独木桥给过了！

赤木去吃午饭的时候樱木还在场地上玩命练习，教官觉得这小子韧性可以。

他可没有存心刁难樱木。机动队的日常任务是维持交通顺畅取缔危险驾驶。这是一份伴随危险的工作。当骑警们加大马力在数秒内追赶违章车辆时，第一要紧的是保护自己的生命安全。而这必须靠精湛准确的车技来保障。以前机动队是人气部门，每年都会迎来多名新人警察，然而能坚持到最后的没几个。有的是无法忍受艰苦的训练，有的是没能通过考试观察期没结束就返回了原籍。赤木队长好久没遇到过像樱木这样有拼劲的新警员了。那个三井挑人的眼光还不错。

樱木试了一个上午，倒了再来，歪了再来，脚着地了再来！终于，在赤木午休回来后他完成了第一次全程。樱木紧张地等待赤木的评价，那个高大的不苟言笑的男人依然黑着脸，可他接下去的话却让樱木备受鼓舞：

很好，一般人半天开不来。

说完，队长塞给樱木一个便当。

樱木花道：笑脸笑脸笑脸我真的是天才！！！！！！

流川枫：?

樱木花道：完成了一项超艰难的任务！笑脸笑脸教官今天请我吃饭了！

流川枫：辛苦了。恭喜。

樱木花道：抱歉啊流川，今天有一个项目没完成，晚上我还得接着练，剑道馆只能改天了？

流川枫：明白了

流川已经换好了道服，樱木却说不能来了。三井难得在这个时间碰到职业组的精英，热情地邀请流川跟他打上几局。一对一开始五分钟后他就后悔了。今天的流川气势逼人毫不留情。三井是五段，论年龄和经验是不输流川的。可他不知哪来的狠劲对着三井面门砍下一刀又一刀，道馆里杀气腾腾。

三井摘下护面，气冲冲地问他干嘛打这么狠。

流川面无波澜，回答道：为了解压。

樱木回到家已是深夜，随便冲了个澡就爬上了床。一想到今天放了流川鸽子心里过意不去，就给他发了信息。可是那条信息变为“已读”后就再没有下文了。樱木猜是不是因为他联络得太晚给流川添麻烦了。他仰着头举着手机等了半天，对方还是没有回复。可能已经睡了吧，他自言自语道。流川不是“秒回”型，再说这条信息既不是提问也不是邀请，他不回很正常。樱木打开油管看了会儿视频，悠扬缥缈的背景音乐让他的眼皮愈发沉重，就连手机掉下来砸到脸也浑然不觉。

樱木花道：抱歉啊流川，今天有一个项目没完成，晚上我还得接着练，剑道馆只能改天了？

流川枫：明白了

\------------23:10

樱木花道：总算搞定了！临时取消真的很抱歉

\------------01:11

流川枫：临时呼出

流川枫：考核什么时候

第二天又是雨天。樱木一觉醒来看到2条未读信息，顿时充满了干劲。


	19. 他的好搭档

凌晨的马路上空空荡荡。

一辆改装摩托车急速闯过红灯，震耳欲聋的引擎声打破了夜里的宁静。摩托车左拐冲上匝道后挤进车流，在四轮车的间隙中摇摆穿梭。前座的金毛用力拧了几下油门将车头翘起，后座的小青年手持一根银晃晃的长棍，用力砸向一旁的私家车车窗。司机被突如其来的袭击吓破了胆，一记急刹车后横停在马路中央。

惊魂未定的司机看向窗外。

两辆白摩托在眼前一闪而过，夜幕下只能捕捉到警灯的红色残影。

前方车牌号XXX的摩托请立即停下！

连续的警告并没有起到任何作用，只见那辆改装摩托驶下立交桥后斜柺入弯，后座的铁棍狠狠刮过地面，噪音尖锐刺耳。小青年嗤笑着回头挑衅，对紧咬不放的白摩托竖起中指。

警方和肇事车之间始终维持着安全的追击距离。短暂交流之后，打头的白摩托右转进入小巷，腾出空间让伙伴全速前进。

改装摩托沿着小道冲进空阔的马路，肆意宣泄暴戾与不满。金毛时不时加大马力直线向前，在十字路口不停转圈示威。就在此时，闪着红色警灯的白摩托就像幽灵般冲出拐角出现在金毛的视野里，打断了他征服“领地”的快感。

该死的臭警察，看老子不撞死你！

金毛嘴里骂骂咧咧，示意让后座的人找准机会把铁棍塞进那辆白色雅马哈的挡泥板里。改装车引擎咆哮，盯住猎物气势汹汹。

察觉到对方的恶意逼近，白摩托小幅度倾斜车身后迅速过弯，用一记漂亮的闪躲避开了撞击。另一辆白摩托早在后方潜伏多时，找准空挡加速前进，金毛面对如其来的夹击措手不及。眼看就要被逼停，小青年抡起铁棍胡乱一砸。忍耐多时的白摩托拧住油门、毫不留情地朝暴走族撞了上去！

两名警官以危害治安、超速行驶、无视红灯等罪名给他们扣上手铐，并将两人塞进了随后赶来的警车里。

用一记撞击强制逮捕暴走族的人叫清田信长，从弯道突袭的人是新任骑警樱木花道。

樱木正在向警车里的三井组长做简报，没有留意到清田看他的眼神。清田摘下头盔呼吸了一口夜晚冷冽的凉风，脑中回放起刚才樱木的动作。

他身材高挑，骑在1.3升的摩托上没有半点违和感。他握紧车头靠移动身体重心来对抗过弯时的离心力，制服精准勾勒出那身精瘦有力的线条。这个画面太美，足够清田回味好几遍的。在他眼里，找不到第二个比樱木花道更适合穿骑警靴和黑色夜行制服的男人。人人都喜欢美人，而他清田信长就喜欢美男。

清田信长第一次见到樱木是在最终考核的那天。他路过训练场时看到樱木正骑着一辆越野摩托穿过人造山脊。新人带着摩托从小丘上腾空飞起，控制弧度完美，过弯动作如行云流水。三井组长告诉他，那是他以后的搭档，名字叫樱木花道。


	20. 深夜的居酒屋

樱木约了流川晚上一起喝酒，出发前他跟流川发了个短信说也邀请了清田。流川收到短信后回复了解。这个叫清田的不知道从何时起频频出现在他们两人的聊天记录里。樱木说他们晚上一起追击暴走族。流川枫对机动队了解不多，他后来才知道原来交通组还有一支专门取缔暴走族的夜行队伍，樱木也是其中一员。他一周晚上出勤三次，还都是周末晚上，这样一来两人能见面的次数就更少了。流川休息时间不固定，难得有空约樱木练剑，却得不到想要的回复。其实樱木每次收到联络都是开心的，无奈分身乏力，他只好向流川说抱歉。

流川出发前重新换了一身衣服。今天跑了好几回案发现场，有些风尘仆仆的。

高宫的居酒屋还是一样热闹非凡。

老板给发小和他的朋友们留了位子，清田是最早到的。他很好奇樱木口中的流川枫是个什么样的人，那人的精英身份众所周知，不过他倒是一点都不在乎这些头衔。流川枫给清田的印象是：长是长的得挺帅的，脸白白的有点偏盐系，但整体个人感觉锋利不易亲近。比起闹哄哄的居酒屋，清田平时更喜欢去西式酒吧，又能和绅士酒保聊天又能独享一分安静，他来这里完全是因为他喜欢的樱木喜欢。

嗨，我叫清田信长，你就是流川枫吧？

原来这个人就是樱木的同事。一直以来清田信长都以字符的形式出现在他和樱木之间，这个名字第一次出现是在樱木通过机动队考核的那天。樱木说他有了一个搭档，后面的名字和织田信长一样，叫清田信长。这个人在机动队挺有名，据说光靠听就能判断出车辆是否超速，还是前两年全国骑警技能大赛的冠军。流川不太习惯只属于两人的对话框里出现无关者的名字，他也不习惯原定只属于两人的空间里出现第三者。

流川礼貌问候，能认识樱木的朋友也不是坏事。

樱木来了以后坐在两人对面，举杯说出了今天的目的：流川，恭喜你晋升警部！

流川枫从警察厅转入警察本部时已经是警部补，经过一年半见习期晋升警部也是规定内的事。他本人并不在意，只是樱木说他是同期里最快升职的所以坚持要喝酒庆祝一下。樱木的一句“恭喜”让他心头一暖，只是他的表情始终淡淡的。

聚会的主角是流川，但席间的话题却被清田信长和樱木承包了。

流川你知道吗，这家伙头一次上路就碰到了极品车主。他超速，樱木让他下车给他开了罚单，那人竟然当面把罚单撕碎了。还说什么交警就是靠开罚单过日子挣考评的。这家伙当时脸涨得红红的，又给他开了一张新罚单，那人再撕了，他再开，前后开了十来张吧，最后那人捏紧罚单就走了，哈哈……我真是头一回见到这样死脑筋的……

流川问樱木后来那人罚金交了吗，这句话戳中了樱木的痛处，他敲了一下桌子愤愤灌入一口冰啤，到现在都没有交！！

清田口中的一些事对流川而言不是新闻，让流川觉得新鲜的是那些樱木不曾告诉过自己的糗事。清田谈到有次樱木的摩托突然故障无法启动。距离机动中心还有两公里，樱木急中生智，从后备箱里找出一根绳子系在清田的摩托车尾，靠着前方提供的动力慢吞吞地开回了中心。

打住！你又不是不知道那天我被队长骂得有多惨！

那天樱木回到中心后被赤木拉到小房间猛K了3小时，还停了他一周的巡逻。樱木觉得朋友之间相互揭短没什么大不了的，可是他就是不想让流川知道。

居酒屋来了一波又一波客人，深夜十二点人满为患。

三位OL打扮的客人一时间找不到空位就站在门口等。野间征求双方意见后安排了拼桌。樱木坐在靠墙最里面，中间是清田，流川枫在最外面。三位女士正好跟他们面对面。

高宫在后厨忙得热火朝天，得空出来喝了口冰酒，跟花道打完招呼回到吧台后头问野间，哈，你怎么给他们搞得跟联谊似。回头我得告诉洋平。

什么联谊啊，没点眼力。没看到都是御姐嘛，小花最苦手这种类型了吧，哈哈哈。

小姐姐们很满意小老板安排的位置，拼桌的三位年轻小哥个个颜值爆表，当了一天社畜之后还有什么比这更治愈的？边上的黑发小哥很文静，里面的小哥很活泼，中间的小哥看着最容易搭话。清田手腕上的红色手环为职场人士提供了破冰机会。

这个手环我见过，是本田赛道试驾的纪念品？

正解！咦，莫非美女你也是车友？

不是，网上看到的Vlog，看得我差点尖叫。对了，是不是有个车手叫牧绅一，视频里有介绍他。超wild的~

哈哈哈，就是牧哥！我知道你说的哪条视频了，应该是我上传的。

诶诶诶，麻吉？小哥也是职业车手吗？

哪有那么厉害，我是骑警，这位也是。那位不是。

小姐姐们一副“原来如此”的表情，她们对面是两位骑警桑和一位刑事桑。上班路上经常见到警队的白摩托，但从来没见过头盔下隐藏的帅气脸孔。小姐姐A对年轻的刑事桑很感兴趣，特别想八一八刑警办案的日常，可惜对方“不方便透露”。好在清田的梗特别多，还大方地将手机放在桌上给大家看视频。小姐姐们聊得高兴又续了一轮HIGH BAll。

呀，这个是他吗？小姐姐B眼尖，指着Vlog里穿着红色赛车服的樱木问道。

对，就是他，我带他去的。

小姐姐话头指向樱木，小帅哥，过弯姿势超帅啊，这身体都快贴到赛道了，难不成你平时也这么开？

樱木猛摇头，完全不是！重心不能放这么低，腿要收进去……他开始发挥警官本色，告诉女士们骑警和职业赛车手的不同，流川枫冷不丁地来了一句：你喜欢竞速？

樱木一顿，笑笑说还行。职业用的赛道很赞，牧绅一还传授了他一点独门秘籍。可竞速本身没那么吸引他。他更喜欢闲暇时骑着街车去兜风，更喜欢在夜晚追逐暴走族。清田好心带他去体验，他总不能当着人家面说不喜欢吧。流川枫为什么问这个，樱木有点不明白。

小清你这么棒肯定很多女孩子喜欢吧，有这个吗？小姐姐C翘出小指。

没有哦。

瞎讲！骑摩托这么帅，脸也好看，个性也随和，干嘛藏着，难不成你是弯的哈哈。

对啊，我就是gay啊。

小姐姐们一惊。晚上小酒馆里经常会碰到另一种妖娆魅惑型的gay。但像清田这样爽朗阳光的是头一次见。他还光明正大地承认了，小姐姐们眼神亮亮的，小清有点酷。

樱木早就习惯了清田的不按常理出牌，他对性向这事也没偏见，跟众人说了句失礼就去了洗手间。

流川枫不知道如何形容这句话带来了的波澜，他停下了筷子。

诶，那你有喜欢的人吗？是什么样的人？小姐姐激动问道。

有啊！他啊，超漂亮超可爱的~

哈哈，你原来喜欢那种类型哦！

小姐姐们默认“漂亮可爱”指的是千叶雄大那型，断然不会想到清田其实说的是帅气活泼的樱木。自始至终没有几句话的流川枫却愈发沉默了。

清田喝下第三杯highball，热闹的气氛勾起了他分享美好事物的念头。樱木还不知道他的心意，但他真的很想找个机会让大家看自己喜欢的人！清田突然想起手机里有一张樱木的照片。

这张照片是他在樱木换衣服的时候拍的。他喊他转过头，咔嚓一声记录下余晖的美丽。

为了这张照，就算被樱木骂“变态”他也乐意。樱木正对着更衣柜，上身裸露，下身只有一条黑色平角裤。魔鬼训练期的体能训练让他的身体更加精瘦，腰背部的肌肉线条会随着每一次转身呈现雕刻般的立体感，健劲有力。

美女们，失礼，想给你们看张照片，拜托给点意见哦。说着清田的手机上出现了樱木的近照特写。

小姐姐们目不转睛盯着屏幕，有点向往图片里的阳刚健康。

清田！你在干嘛！！！樱木从洗手间回来就看到自己让清田删掉的那张照片，他着急去夺手机，但清田比他快了一步，抓起手机高高举过头顶。

快给我删掉！！

不可能，死了都不可能删的。清田收起他的宝贝，追问道：美女们，怎么样，如果骑警队出这种年历写真你们会买吗？

当然会啊！

那到时候请务必支持~

可以哦，我们可以先预约三本，哈哈。

清田看向樱木，看，我都说了大家会喜欢的，不要浪费你的魅力！

樱木被清田和小姐姐们说得无法反驳，脸刷的一下红到耳根。他有些生气清田的举动，但又不能当场发作。被看照片这种小事要放平时他才不在乎。可今天不仅有陌生年长女性在场，还有一言不发的流川枫。女性的调侃最多让樱木觉得窘迫，尬一尬也就过去了。可流川枫一直没有发表任何意见，其他人起哄的时候他只喊了服务员再给烧酒里多加点冰。樱木有些心慌，他很想跟流川解释可是却发现他缺乏这么做的理由和立场。

小清和小樱你们关系也太好了吧！有点羡慕~小姐姐们喝上了头，称呼也开始随意起来。

清田也很兴奋，我们是像夫妻一样配合超默契的好搭档，对不对啊小樱？

樱木简直想用眼神瞪死清田，这家伙真的嘴欠。樱木侧过头却看到流川枫猛然起身，把钱放在桌上说了句“先失陪了”。

流川走出居酒屋时只有一个想法：他不想和那个清田在同一个空间里。

樱木看到流川离开，莫名心虚心急心慌。他早就注意到他的情绪不佳。如果他硬要解释“我和清田没那么好”就显得很奇怪，他俩本来就是搭档。如果他解释了，流川会说什么呢？他猜不准。这些解释的有效性都建立在流川的坏情绪跟他有关系的基础上。可他连这点都无法确定。

樱木追出居酒屋，因为流川是今天的主角。

抱歉啊流川，今天闹哄哄的，明明打算庆祝你升职的……

心领了。

那，下次再约吧？

嗯。

这个不咸不淡的“嗯”让樱木心里一沉。接连好几天，流川枫都没有联络他，他还没从被爆照的尴尬中恢复，就算点开了流川的头像也开不了口。


	21. 道歉信

流川枫简直快气炸了！

他黑着脸回到本部，瞬间拉低了整间办公室的气压。没人知道流川警部在过去两小时内去了哪里，更没人敢问。几分钟后他的手机响起，不用看也知道是谁，但这次他没有接。他把手机扔到办公桌上就转身去了洗手间。那只扁平的黑色长方体在平滑的办公桌上嗡嗡挪动，没过多久便恢复了平静。

事情要从一周前大楠给樱木的那通电话说起。

大楠是东京某台某整蛊节目的摄像，那档节目凭借猎奇搞笑奇葩的整蛊内容赢得了一大票年轻观众。大楠主要负责采访取材，整天扛着摄像机在东京的各大商圈穿梭。年轻人看惯了首都区的大街小巷，收视率有些萎靡。导演看过调查问卷后决定找个新地方。得知新取景地选在横滨之后，大楠就给樱木去了电话拜托樱木协助他在当地取材。他的发小从小就助人为乐，想也没想就答应了下来。

樱木对横滨的路况很熟悉，他还给大楠科普了好玩好吃的地方，大楠一一记下。可这些地方都太日常了不够刺激，节目PD说道。大楠熬夜加班终于找到了有资格作为整蛊地点的新桥三丁目。两天后，节目组成员收到了本次整蛊的剧本，大家觉得索然无味，这次的内容和他们以前做的那些相比简直太小儿科了。大楠记得他新人那年节目组找了当红男艺人。他们在衣服上做了点手脚，男艺人上台表演的时候“刺啦”一下裤子裂了。男艺人事件后节目PD崛田德男遭到了对方经济公司的强烈投诉，但德男义正言辞道：投诉我？你敢投诉我？我可是成功创造了热点，看看你们家XXX在推特上的热评数。再者，做艺人的被娱乐一把怎么了？有没有一点职业素养啊！尽管崛田德男得罪了不少人，但节目收视率从此一路飙升。大楠觉得这次节目不是德男哥的风格，太小清新了。德男的要求：要是路人，要长得好看，再追加一点：是男的更好。小花很符合德男哥的要求，他还不用遭路人的白眼，大楠觉得这是一石二鸟。

大楠特地凑了樱木的假期进行取材。为了营造“路人感”崛田特地让樱木站在新桥的酒吧一条街进行拍摄。樱木第一次面对镜头有些紧张，好在扛着摄像机的是他好朋友，尴尬的不自然也淡了几分。

节目人员A：你好，我们是《甜心跳跳跳》节目组，请问先生方便接受我们的采访吗？

樱木：可以啊。

节目人员A：请问先生从事什么职业？

樱木：是公务员。

节目人员A：诶~是公务员啊，真是好工作！听说公务员的工作很忙，平时都有哪些消遣呢？

樱木：练习剑道放松，喝酒什么的，有时间的话会登山。

节目人员A：哇！先生你看上去是标准CITY BOY诶，想不到还是CAMP BOY！

樱木有点不好意思，崛田德男让大楠在这里给个特写。

节目人员A：爱好这么丰富，您一定有很多朋友吧！

樱木摆摆手，说：没有，都是和同一个人去的。

节目人员A：诶？！都是和同一个人去做这些事的吗？

崛田在找到了想要的效果，关照后期记得在这段上打出几个暧昧大字。

节目人员A：关系这么好肯定是特别要好的朋友。如果现在打电话给他提出无理要求，对方会答应吗？

樱木挠挠头，说：大概不会答应吧，他很严谨的。

樱木本以为采访到此为止，谁知崛田掏出一张打印好的台词，让他照着念。樱木有点不情愿，崛田可是人精，难得找到一个如此优质的路人绝不可能让他中途下贼船

崛田让摄影机暂停，对樱木说：我们做节目的不容易，大老远从东京赶来就是为了给观众创造愉快的体验。您是公务员，想必也理解我们的心情。樱木一想到大楠从下午到现在已经扛了四小时摄像机，也想快点结束这次取材，于是就取出了手机，他要打给流川枫。如果流川枫不接一切到此结束，大楠也不会难堪导演也不会咄咄逼人，他不希望流川来。可心里还有另一个声音，他想知道流川的反应。

喂，你在忙吗？

流川枫当时刚从联合行动会议上下来，看到樱木来电马上就接了。

刚开完会，一会儿要整理资料。

崛田德男向樱木使了眼色，樱木吞吞吐吐地念出台词。

那个……我在三丁目喝酒忘了带钱包，被店长扣住不让走……能不能……来帮我一下？

三丁目这三个字让流川心中警铃大作，他认识的人里能和三丁目扯上关系的只有那个清田信长。因为三丁目是本地最有名的GAY吧聚集区，那里不是樱木该去的地方。

你怎么在那里？清田带你去的？清田人呢？

他不在……你，能不能快点过来？

别急，马上来。

流川交代了几句就招了辆出租赶去三丁目。理智告诉他樱木肯定不会有生命危险，酒吧不会因为几个酒钱闹到警察那里。但他还是忍不住让司机快点，那毕竟是GAY吧。流川想不通他为什么会去GAY吧，难不成是清田介绍的……该死的。流川枫和同事有两次因调查需要经过三丁目，他看到有两个男人从一间酒吧出来，莫西干头的高个男人把染了一头粉红头发的男人压在墙上激吻。莫西干头男子在热吻间隙看到了闪烁着红灯的警车和穿着西装的警察，他用眼神对流川说：看屁。流川当时视若无睹。可现在那个画面一遍一遍地在他脑海里放大重现，他没有心思去想别的，只想快点把樱木抓起来塞进车里带走。流川半小时后到了樱木电话里提到的那个酒吧，他让出租车司机在路口等着不要走。

流出还没走进酒吧，就被门口的群魔乱舞挡住了去路。今天正好是三丁目的彩虹狂欢节，酒吧一条街上各种男男女女穿得花枝招展的。

诶诶诶，你干什么！站住！一个绿头发的男人挡住了流川去路。

流川不解。

绿头发男人亮出彩虹手环，入场券呢？

没有，我要进去。

诶诶，别不守规矩啊！看样子你是直的吧。没有手环不让进，请回吧。绿头发寸步不让，进了圈子就要守圈子的规矩。一年一度的少数派狂欢怎么能被一个直男搅局？绿头发很刚。

怎么才能进。流川不想跟他废话，单刀直入。

这样，你喊个口令吧，心跳甜甜小布丁。绿头发还在胸口摆了个心形手势。

围观的彩虹色人群越来越多，大伙起哄说管你直男不直男，进了三丁目就要守三丁目的规矩！男人女人的叫喊声让流川心里很乱，他很着急。流川枫不知道自己用什么样的声音和表情说出了那句话，他大步走进酒吧，在昏暗的五光十色中寻找樱木。

樱木看到流川时眼神一亮，但此时的他更想找个地洞钻进去。

还没等酒保报出酒水费用，他就一把抓住樱木让他别离太远。

CUT一声，摄像机上的红灯熄灭。流川这才明白自己被整蛊了。他板着一张脸迅速锁定摄制组的头头崛田德男。崛田德男是经过娱乐圈大风大浪的，这种事对他而言小菜一碟。

先生，我们是《甜心跳跳跳》节目组，您应该听说过吧？就是那个很火的整蛊节目。容我解释一下，您的朋友，就是这位先生接受了我们的采访，整蛊嘛，总不能提前剧透，所以这次给您添麻烦了。说完，崛田德男向流川做了个标准九十度鞠躬。

警部的眼神锐利似剑，他扫过以德男为首的摄制组，最终停留在樱木身上。用一种困惑、生气、还有些受伤的神情看着樱木，那眼神让樱木有种窒息感，他不敢说话慌张得有点想哭。

崛田德男见状，再次鞠躬：我们不敢奢求您的原谅，但请您务必允许我们播出！

流川看着樱木，樱木看着跟了自己五个多小时的节目组，还有满头大汗的大楠。喉咙里发出机械的声音：大楠拍了五小时真的很辛苦，请你……

没等他说完，流川留下一句“不可以露脸”，最后看了眼樱木，走了。

出租车司机把流川送回本部后有些胆战心惊，计价表老早突破五位数。身后的人一脸铁青吓得他都不敢大声说出金额。

流川从洗手间回来后看到樱木打来的三个未接来电。他不打算回电，他简直气疯了。

那次从居酒屋出来之后他的心情一直没有得到疏解。他不想对樱木露出坏脸色，他没办法解释自己生气的理由。这次流川把生气的理由归结于自己，那伎俩显而易见，可他却没有看穿。流川自认从来没有过黑历史，这次的事为他填补了空白。

樱木看着手机，愧疚、难受得要命。他觉得必须做点什么，他得跟流川道歉。

一周后节目播出，在各大社交媒体上引出巨大热议。黑发帅哥不允许露脸，崛田德男就让后期在字幕上添油加醋。

比如采访一开头樱木不好意思的镜头，字幕：在害羞什么呢。

当樱木谈到朋友是同一个人时，字幕：哎呀呀，关系可疑哦！

当电话里的流川说“刚开完会”，字幕：糟了！R桑在上班，会出现吗！？

当流川说“别急马上来”，黄金字幕登场：R桑在勤务中也答应前往！大感动！！

R桑从出租车上下来后，字幕就开始疯狂了：焦急的脚步！接下来会发生什么呢！暧昧字样满天飞。流川枫一气之下甩门就走，“友谊的小船翻了”。

只要流川一出现，电视上就打出超级大酷哥R桑的字样，旁白还用可惜的口气说：遵循本人的意愿请观众自行想象。

节目最后樱木发了一段视频信，道歉很真挚，有些观众特别感同身受还写了投诉信去抗议《甜心跳跳跳》这种为了收视率不择手段的行为。

没什么能大过网友的脑洞。开播短短几小时内，《素人帅哥与马赛克酷哥的关系分析》就在推特上被多次转载，流川枫的那句“别急，马上来”成了男友力爆棚的最佳表现。尽管清田的名字被处理了，还是有网友留意到通话时黑发帅哥提到第三者时的不爽情绪，大胆猜测这是三角关系。

网友A：为崛田PD点赞，马赛克也这么养眼！！我要尖叫！！

网友B：牙白牙白，这两个是一对吧？没有剧本我不信。

网友C：管他剧本不剧本，颜值即是正义！被采访小哥身材好棒，就是有点难为他了 笑哭笑哭笑哭

网友D：这最后的不是道歉吧，妥妥表白没商量！不知道马赛克酷哥是什么心情。好好奇！崛田PD跪求第二季啊！！！！！

网友E：太坏了，恶毒！破坏人际关系！

网友F：拜托不要过分解读！

网友G：打码的朋友 毫无感情地念出 心跳甜甜小布丁的时候我就确信 他俩是一对！我是不会为了我朋友念那么肉麻的词的！就让他被人妖折磨吧哈哈哈哈哈 

网友H：那人有点眼熟，我在剑道馆看到过诶！酷哥好像是他队友！妈呀什么绝世西皮！

网友I：天哪！！！R桑苏爆了！！！！！！！！

有两个人当天晚上看了直播，一个是流川枫一个是清田信长。清田信长看完以后隐隐觉得心口有点难受。明明他带樱木去了赛道，明明每天两人相处时间超过8小时，可他竟然在电视里以哔声出现。樱木从头到尾都没有提到他，半个字都没有。他说的剑道登山都是和另一个人在一起，至于那个人是谁，清田很清楚。

流川枫本来没打算回顾这段崭新的黑历史。他一直没和樱木见面。开头两天他的确很生气，回避了所有樱木的电话和消息。第三天开始他的情绪慢慢缓和，白天在马路上碰到骑着白摩托的人会等他摘下头盔，只可惜不是他想见到的那张脸。

流川几番思量后，还是打开了电视机。

樱木：练习剑道放松，喝酒什么的，有时间的话会登山。

……

樱木：没有，都是和同一个人去的。

……

樱木：大概不会答应吧，他很严谨的。

……

节目分两个画面播出，左一半是等待中的樱木，右一半是赶来的流川。

樱木一直在问节目组人员A能不能换句口令，实在太羞耻了。A说不行，转而又问樱木为什么坚持要改，樱木说：……他肯定会暴走的。

流川没有想到还有一段“赎罪”视频，樱木，全程没有打码，出现在电视机上。流川看完前几分钟就已经不气了，他所说的剑道喝酒登山是两人的专有，流川喜欢这种感觉。

他知道樱木脸皮很薄，上次酒吧里被年长女性调侃了几句就红了脸。视频里他一脸愧疚，眼神有些躲闪。

R桑，我现在只能这样称呼你。

我对今天的事感到很抱歉，让你难堪了非常对不起。

编导让我打电话的时候我第一个就想到了你，所以就打给你了。我本来以为你不会来的……你能来我很开心，但给你添麻烦了，非常抱歉！

电视屏幕上出现表白专用的暧昧粉，一排花体字浮现：R桑，您能接受这份歉意吗？

这句话让流川迅速拿起手机，给樱木发了消息。没想到对方秒回。

流川：樱木，周六晚上剑道馆去不去？

樱木：流川，你不生气了？

流川：我接受你的道歉。

樱木：（土下座）表情

流川：去练剑吗? 时间。

樱木：队长说要我反省让我低调，这个月全是夜勤。最近没空去剑道馆。

樱木：超累，指不定哪天猝死了

流川：等我比完个人赛一起去温泉？

樱木：地点你定，我都可以。

樱木：我出发了 

流川：（OK手势）

流川枫第二天走进办公室时如沐春风。

他在机动中心门口看见樱木两人互相道了早。樱木蹲在地上擦摩托，阳光下那根链条没有一星半点的泥泞，闪亮如新。


	22. 明与暗

警察本部指挥中心。

直升机追踪下的画面传送到电子屏上。气急败坏的黑车开进主道，在防撞护栏的夹击中放弃了变道的念头。附近警署在得到本部指示后已完成普通车辆的撤离，并在每个岔道口设置了警车时刻准备围堵。

半个小时前，这辆黑车冲进商店街撞倒了好几间商铺。警察怀疑司机服用了违禁药物准备搜车逮捕。不料，车内男子猛地推开车门将手中的匕首刺向了年轻巡查的胸口。直到警察倒地，行人才明白发生了什么。血腥恐怖笼罩了原本安宁祥和的小街，短短几分钟内就出现了数名受害者。

指挥中心通过无线通讯向附近警务人员公开了突发事件的最新进展：行凶男子刺伤了五名行人和一名巡查，驾驶一辆车牌为XXX的黑色车辆往XX方向逃逸。樱木花道是距离案发地点最近的骑警。白色的摩托亮起正义的红灯伴随阵阵低沉有力的引擎声快速消逝在街尾。 

警察本部交通部1课1系樱木花道，现在XXX町XXX道，请求协助追击！ 

收到追捕许可后他将油门调到最大，根据耳机中的指令快速思考能在最短时间内追上罪犯的路线。本部在指定地点设置了路障，樱木的任务就是逼黑车改道到达那里。

找不到出路的黑车使劲冲向一辆上前围堵的警车，车头死死咬住警车车身直到它撞到防护栏才肯罢手。黑车得逞后迅速倒车左转，开进了空出的岔道口。通过岔道口就是密集的住宅区。索性这个时间普通车辆不多，黑车的横冲直撞没有造成进一步伤亡。随后赶来的警车顺次纵线排开，紧跟不放。

樱木在穿越第五个路口时锁定了罪犯车辆。尽管三辆警车奋勇直追，但这片住宅区弯道多于直道，这样下去追上的可能性很低。樱木始终维持高速，灵巧地挤进警车旁的空隙一鼓作气追上了黑车。罪犯眼看白摩托就要与他平行，猛地将方向盘打向右侧，恨不得把它压个稀巴烂。骑警见状霎时放慢速度，黑车来不及减速车身碰擦到石墙发出惨烈的金属声。

白摩托紧贴黑车，车速控制绝妙。无论对方怎么虐待油门都无法拉大与它的差距。刚才就快甩开警车，半路却杀出个该死的骑警，行凶男子捏住方向盘的关节泛着惨白，阴森的眼神落在了从巡查身上抢下的手枪上。

樱木瞧准时机，趁黑车过弯时从内道的狭窄空隙中穿过，灵动敏捷的白摩托在一秒内超车，还成功占住车道中线，挡住了黑车前行的视野。

黑车追不上白摩托，却又摆脱不了他，后方的警车虎视眈眈。被逼到绝路上的男人腾出一只手去掏手枪，上膛瞄准，他把枪口对准了眼前的骑警。

第一颗子弹打中了摩托右侧的警灯。

几乎同一时间耳机里传来女声的警告：犯人携警员手枪，内含五发子弹。

第一发没打中，还剩四发。头盔下，剑眉紧蹙目光如炬。距离路障还有六公里，说什么也要把他拦下来！他在后视镜里观察后方的一举一动，每当司机将手枪送出窗外时樱木都会俯身并加速，白摩托的行驶路线好似能够变化成任何形状的水流，每一秒都无法用手抓住。狗急跳墙的罪犯在晃动的车身里再发一枪，还是没有打中。这几秒的一心两用让樱木成功把他引到路障处，车胎被阻车钉砸破，黑车终于停了下来。一直处于高度亢奋状态的男子拿着手枪推开车门，朝围上来的警员砰砰开了两枪后逃进了一幢老式公寓楼。

樱木已经完成了任务，但他用最快的速度跑进楼里。他看到罪犯打伤一位母亲后抢走了她的幼女。

就在流川枫下令狙击的后一秒，被一枪爆头的罪犯应声倒地，手中的武器滑落。同一时间，女童哭喊着从天台跌落，樱木伸手抱住她，闭上双眼坠下了四楼。

指挥中心里的屏幕捕捉到樱木冲出阳台抱住女童后落下的每一幕，女警员吓得泄出一声尖叫，随即用手捂住了嘴。尽管她知道消防班已经按警部的意思提前布置好了四块救生垫，头一回看到真实的坠楼场面她还是瑟瑟发抖。

流川枫从逮捕行动一开始就在指挥室，他是行动的负责人。指挥室里的其他警员看到樱木和女童被抬上救护车时都松了一口气，可他仿佛和樱木一起坠落，脑袋撕裂般地疼。

他浑身都不舒服。

这种不舒服从他听到樱木的第一句联络开始持续到现在，刚开始只是紧张。当调查出罪犯持枪时，他担忧急躁，但他的脸上还是一如既往的冷酷平静。只是黑暗的房间里没人注意到他紧紧扣住椅背的手指。冥冥中，他好像知道樱木会去救孩子，所以一看到罪犯逃进楼里就安排手下准备救生垫。痛苦、绝望、悲伤、恐惧，就算把它们都加起来也不足以形容亲眼看到樱木下坠时的感受。

流川离开指挥室来到课长和本部长面前做起口头汇报，上级的嘉奖并没有让他如释重负。回到办公室后，手下跑过来说樱木警官除了轻微脑震荡没有其他外伤，流川的心情这才缓和了一些。他虽然很想现在就冲到医院去看一眼樱木，但还有各种善后工作在等着他。等明天，明天一早就去见他。

流川这天连续工作了十五小时，头疼欲裂的感觉让他一贴到枕头就沉沉睡去。

枫千代！咱们比比，谁在瀑布下打坐的时间最长？

这个给你。我可向佛祖求了一夜呢。

你每天板着脸也从未见过你去游山玩水，试问何乐之有？

该不会每天跟本天才下棋就是你唯一的乐子吧？

主公！主公！

我要为主公报仇，我要杀了那帮畜生！

你放开我流川枫！你要是拦我我连你也杀！

你贬低主公，当初又为何要当家臣？

流！川！枫！

流川枫，主公赐了我新名字。我从今天开始叫樱木花道了！

所向披靡的流川大人，主公命我来下棋，围棋。嘁。

为什么又是我输？你是不是使诈？

喂，流川，咱们俩比试比试？

他的笑靥，蹙眉，嗔怒，挑衅，期待，浮现在走马灯般的往事里。

在流川枫的大脑里闪过一遍又一遍，清晰地就好像发生在昨天。

半夜流川睁开了双眼，泪水从眼角滑落。


	23. 前世的你

过了一夜，樱木的头还是有点晕。

他盯着同事送来的康乃馨看了好一会儿才记起九点本部会派人过来做笔录。昨天医生已经说过他的脑震荡不严重，但保险起见最近要卧床静养，短时间内禁止练习剑道。他本想和流川枫争夺团体赛的先锋之位，可惜今年仍然无法如愿。神奈川骑警舍身救女童的视频席卷了各大社交媒体，还登上了今日的早报头条。换做是以前，樱木肯定会摆出一副救世主的样子对身边的人吹嘘不停。可当他翻开报纸看到坠楼的照片，心里却出乎意料的平静。洋平昨晚看到新闻时心都提到了嗓子眼，推掉联谊直奔医院。樱木看到洋平一时间竟叫不出好友的名字，吓得他以为他失忆了。 

洋平还是那副拿你没办法的表情。 

樱木憨憨一笑，说我当时脑子里一片空白。他冲过去救小女孩的那一刻并不知道楼下已经铺好了救生垫。事后别人都感谢他的英勇，他却想好好谢谢消防班的同事，多亏有他们的极速响应自己才能捡回一条命。 

樱木的神游被一阵敲门声打断，开门进来的是流川。 

你怎么来了！声音中带着惊喜。 

流川枫半夜醒来后头便不再疼了。曾经在梦中出现的红蝶、古刹、山林并不单单是幻象，它们实实在在存在过，封尘在前世的每一段珍贵的回忆里。他心爱的人丝毫未变，现在就坐在病床上看着自己。 

过来见你。

流川定定地看着樱木，目光在他脸上逡巡。 樱木察觉到他微妙的神情，却不知原因在他自己身上。 

饿不饿？他的声音和煦如春风，拂进了樱木心里。单人病房染上了和康乃馨一样的淡粉色。 

不饿，早餐很好吃！洋平昨天来看过我，还带了很多慰问品。樱木指了指沙发上的一堆点心，突然想起什么似的：诶，我有没有跟你提过他？之前一起在交番执勤的，你应该没见过。我现在脑子有点乱哈，不过你放心，医生说我没有失忆！   
流川点点头，你提过，我记得。 

樱木神气十足地向流川展示报纸上的记事，笑着感慨道就像做了一场梦。清晨的阳光洒在地板上，就像今天的流川一样温和柔暖。 

流川枫陪樱木做完笔录后没有半点离开的意思，沙发上几本杂志吸引了他的目光。 

要看吗，清田拿来的。说着樱木随手抽了一本递给他。流川坐在沙发上翻起杂志，时不时抬眼看向对方，他的头发长长了，发根又露出了熟悉的红色。

温泉，想去远一点的还是近一点的？ 

樱木毫不犹豫，眼睛亮亮的：远一点的！

流川猜到他有特别想去的地方，便问是哪里。 

汤之峰！节目里说这个温泉一天变七次颜色！ 

流川查到樱木所说的温泉位于和歌山，附近是熊野古道。他记得樱木前世也喜好这种幽静密林，小时候他经常追着自己穿梭在树林里，两人还曾在瀑布下打坐比试。 确认好两人的休假时间后流川当场就预约了离温泉最近的旅馆。

流川翻到杂志里附赠的心理测验——选出你钟爱的机车，找出你的前前前世！

黑眸子里闪过一道流星。

樱木，你晚上会做梦吗？

梦？不怎么做梦，我睡眠质量超好的哈哈。

你信不信有前世？

信啊，我小时候总觉得我是个浪人，要么是个剑客！替天行道~

流川听后楞了一下，合上杂志继续说道：你也有可能是个和尚。

和尚？唔……那至少得是僧兵级别吧，我从小到大武力值就很高，我是说练剑道以前，带头打架从来没输过，嘿嘿。樱木问，流川，那你的前世是什么？

武士，镇守边境，主公被杀领地被夺，最后投靠了其他的城主。有一个心爱的人，但是没能在一起。流川看樱木半天没说话，难得口气里带了点急促：怎么不说话，在想什么？

樱木不好意思地笑笑：你想象力也太丰富了吧……

流川在医院待到中午。回去路上有一间神社。

他站在红白相间的铃纽前，闭目感激。

离开前他为樱木求了一个御守。

银白色布面上用金色丝线绣了几个字：平安祈愿。


	24. 警官们的合照

本部长为了表彰在逮捕行动中表现突出的骑警特地来到了交通组的机动中心。赤木带着樱木向警视长敬礼。这是樱木第一次与本部大boss面对面，发现他看上去还挺亲切的，气质上接近剑道队的范士老师。他对樱木说感谢他的服务，这次交通部和刑事部携手树立了警内合作的榜样，加强了县民对警察机构的信赖等等。本部长临走前问樱木还有什么想对他说的，樱木终于说出了憋在心里的话：

本部长，我能不能不把头发染黑？

站在一旁的赤木满脸黑线，却又觉得他的请求十分合理。队长看过樱木的履历书，知道他是天生红发。骑警出警都要带头盔，男人夏天出汗多，刚染发的几天很容易有味道。尽管樱木深得队长真传，在维持形象这方面做得无可挑剔，但隔三差五就染发实在是太麻烦了！

本部长头一回听到这种请求，他接过樱木花道的资料快速扫过。

呵呵呵，红头发和你很配啊，樱木花道。

本部长看着骑警的红头发就像看到了路上的红灯，不禁笑了起来。获得大BOSS亲口许可的樱木开心极了，他目送本部长上车，再次鞠躬感谢。

骑警的救人视频在油管上的点击率突破一百万，警队宣传部部长希望利用这次机会加强职业组与普通组之间的合作认同，特地找到两位主角的直属上司软磨硬泡了一个星期才获得了批准。流川枫的课长原本是不同意0系成员露面的，但本部长嘲笑他缺乏远见，搞得太神秘反倒容易和其他部门产生隔阂，干脆透过这次采访让大家来了解了解0系。

赤木接到上级指令后让樱木别在采访时出洋相，他可是普通组特别是交通组的门面。樱木特别珍惜队长的赞美，为此他在更衣室花了一小时收拾自己。昨天他去理发店把多余的黑发都剪了，红彤彤的头发在两年后得以重见天日，发型清爽整齐。樱木穿上纯白的警员衬衫戴好深蓝色的领带，最后别上了巡查的阶级章。镜子里的人尽管是半个和尚头，他还是坚信红发版本最帅。经典红蓝白，正义的颜色。樱木看了眼时间，哼着小曲朝本部大楼走去。

这是流川枫在入职仪式以来第一次穿警服，他和巡查的不同就在于阶级章上的金色稻穗。流川枫一开始就知道另一个被采访者是樱木花道，前天晚上他把许久未穿的警员衬衫送去烫平，现在穿在身上十分挺括。同一层办公楼的女警员们知道流川长得俊就算天天穿深色西服也一样赏心悦目，但制服的魅力就在于此，它可以让一个酷哥帅到惊为天人。

流川枫到的比樱木早，他站在门口往外张望，希望可以早点看到他。

樱木看见流川穿警服惊讶程度不输那些女警员。樱木印象里的流川就是各种西装套服，制服版本的流川让他有些挪不开眼睛。

怎么了，樱木直愣愣的眼神令流川悸动。

啊……没什么，额，你是那天行动的指挥？传说中的0系？樱木转移话题。

流川从没有向任何人透露过自己的具体工作，他除了是搜查1课1系的课长辅佐还是0系的成员，该系是为应对突发事件设立的体制外小组，成员都是各系精英。

流川点头肯定了他的猜测。

樱木突然觉得在他面前黯然失色，一想到在医院兴致勃勃地聊到飞车追逐不免有些尴尬，原来流川早就看到了自己的一举一动。剑眉微蹙，他有些沮丧。流川就是网上说的“现充”“人生赢家”——颜值高学历好工作佳，还是剑道冠军。硬要说不足，他唯一的缺点可能就是冷淡。但樱木觉得流川其实内心很温柔的。所以在他眼里，流川枫就是闪亮的完美的化身。

摄影师已经摆好了设备，招呼二人过来为封面合影。

摄影师大叔说，来，请两位警官热情握手！

樱木有些僵硬，他程序化地向流川伸出手，握住了。

大叔挪了几下脚步，调整角度，继续：樱木警官，请您放松一点，肩膀收太紧要打开。

樱木扭扭头，放松肩膀，伸出手再握了一次。可是只要一看到流川枫直勾勾的眼神他的神经立马绷得跟箭弦一样紧。

大叔找不到感觉，对樱木说：樱木警官，麻烦再放松一点，头稍微抬起来一点！

流川看到红头发的樱木好像看到了以前，那抹红色总能触动他心中最柔软的地方。虽然樱木没有恢复前世的记忆，他依旧感激。无论是以前还是现在，樱木花道总能抓住他的目光，以前樱木说他是个无趣的男人，即便到了现在，他也还是个无趣的男人。仿佛只有和樱木在一起，他才能体会到人生的乐趣。

怎么了，流川第二次提问。

没，没怎么，就是有点紧张。樱木盯着地面。

真的没事吗，你手很冷。流川想要握住他的手，不料樱木把手缩了回去。樱木的手握紧又松开，握紧又松开，有些后悔又有些躲闪。

考虑到两人穿的都是夏季制服，流川轻轻说：我去拜托把空调开高一点。他转身走开没几步就回头看樱木。红脑袋不仅头发红，耳朵根都红了。他低头看着自己的手，懊恼地咬住了嘴唇。流川顿时自信满满，英气逼人的剑眉下双眼透着笑意。

摄影师在调整了十多次之后终于拍好了封面照。照片上两位年轻帅气的警官紧握对方双手，意味着合作与未来。


	25. 喜欢你

宣传部的效率很高，取材后没几天警局各部就收到了崭新的社内刊。

——Career/Non Career壁垒解除！新生代势力注目！

一看到封面照樱木就想到拍照那次流川主动来拉他的手，不知不觉心跳加速。那天以来樱木已经有好几个晚上没睡着觉了。翻来覆去的，脑子里都是那个人。有几次对方发信息过来樱木都想故意无视，但他最后发现他做不到。新消息提示音简直成了点亮心情的开关。

流川今天早上来了机动中心，说有样东西忘了给他。樱木接过护身符，上面还留着他的体温。

以后出警的时候带上。

在旁人听来不冷不热的一句话再次把樱木的耳根烫红了。他看着流川离开的背影，终于为自己的心情找到了理由：他喜欢上他了。

樱木下班后打算去高宫店里喝几杯，一进门便碰到了洋平。洋平问他周六有没有空一起去联谊，他摇头说不去。洋平调侃，花道你最近都不怎么跟我们一起玩，是不是偷偷交了女朋友，樱木随即否认。他是没有交女朋友，可是他喜欢上了一个人。周六不去联谊是因为要去看他的比赛。这些，他都没法对朋友们坦白。到家后樱木泡了个澡，从浴室出来看到有条未读信息，还没回复流川就打了个视频电话过来。另一端的他还穿着剑道服，湿漉漉的头发贴着额头，看来刚刚练得很猛。

樱木：刚看到信息，练习怎么样？

流川：还行。

樱木：哎，没想到藤真前辈受伤了，希望团体赛可以进前三！

流川：理论上应该没问题。

樱木：安西老师也跟你们一起练到这么晚？

流川：嗯，刚和老师对战了三局。

樱木：被高手胴击的感觉怎么样？

流川：我赢了。

樱木：……我们的对手是警视厅，你得赢他们才行！

流川：我努力。

樱木：嗯，加油！周六我准时到！

樱木发现他一个电话就能把自己的愉快指数调高好几倍，心里反倒有种闷闷不乐的感觉。他打开在线电台，深夜唠嗑节目unbelievable再过两分钟就要开始了。他睡不着的时候就靠听这个打发时间，没想到操着一口关西腔的主播还挺合他胃口的。圣诞节快到了，这几期节目主题和恋爱有关。柔缓温馨的背景音乐流淌在耳边，樱木鼓起勇气拨通了电台热线。主播不拘小节的话痨风格让樱木打开心房，黑夜里他对陌生人谈起自己和R桑之间的点点滴滴。他说他喜欢上了一个不能轻易告白的人。樱木的讲述让主播一改往日聒噪，轻声问道，Flower桑，如果某天R桑不能再陪伴你左右，你会怎么样？这个问题让樱木语塞，他心口闷闷的。洋平一直说流川是踩着筋斗云的精英，当时他只是一笑而过。可“流川会离开”的假设让他意识到两人间切实存在的差距。他是年轻有为的警部，将来很可能会出向警视厅。主播察觉樱木的沉默，快速切换到一首粉红活泼的BGM，欢脱的关西话踩着节拍鼓励道：Flower桑，思考无用！Just follow your heart！

武道馆，人声鼎沸。 

泽北连夺两本锁定先锋战胜局。警视厅一雪去年之耻，这次派出精兵强将横扫团体赛。樱木和藤真的缺席让神奈川县警止步于第三位。大阪府警在先锋站的失利严重影响了次锋的发挥，第二局河田以高度先发制人，使出两记强而有力的面击把对手给打蒙了。连胜两局，连赢四本。胜利的天平在第四局结束后彻底倒向警视厅。泽北脱下护面挑衅地看了一眼神奈川休息区，他很期待下午的个人赛。 

樱木在休息区近距离观看了团体赛。第三名的成绩预料之中，他失望的是自己没能和流川一起对抗警视厅。中午休赛期间他跑到流川跟前对他说了一声加油，他一定能打败泽北！ 

距离个人赛开始还有二十分钟。 

流川枫跪坐在软垫上调整呼吸。他提起头巾两角贴紧前额，沿着头部朝耳边绕紧。他脸色平静，目光坚定。戴上护面前流川回过头看了眼樱木。樱木这次没有低头躲避，坦率明亮的目光直接迎上流川的。

馆内响起广播，各位选手向裁判席致礼。 

剑道个人赛遵循“一本胜负”，率先击中第一本者胜。裁判鸣哨后全场雅雀无声，数千双眼睛一眨不眨看着中央的四方形赛区。

红方选手垂带下方的名袋上印着“神奈川 流川”，白色的字在墨蓝色剑道服上格外醒目。他手握竹刀站定在光亮平滑的地板上，气势逼人。

流川的实力远不止四段，这是樱木看完第一场预赛后的感受。他在场上先发制人，攻击快，准，狠。只要对方露出破绽，流川绝对第一时间夺本。樱木觉得三名裁判举旗的速度都赶不上流川得本的速度。他知道他训练向来很拼，只是没想到他居然精进到了这个地步。樱木站在边上干看心里有千万只蚂蚁在爬。

警视厅和大阪府的比赛结果也出来了，不出所料流川的对手就是泽北。

流川和泽北分别在各自区域调整好面绳和护具，走进赛场中央行礼。个人组决赛，警视厅对战神奈川县。他们打法相近，都是积极进取型。去年团体赛先锋战两人战平，流川枫始终未能打开局面。

泽北屏息，踏足率先出击！他往左斜跨一步，高举竹刀直辟流川护面。流川不退反进，双手架起竹刀发力往上一送，顷刻间退击对手。竹刀交缠，护胴碰撞，发出阵阵声响。红方紧握剑柄，将力量传递到剑锷牢牢卡住了对方的攻势。

初回试探，流川枫处于下风。樱木看着场上的针锋相对，不由得握紧了拳头。

泽北向后滑步抽回竹刀，甩开对峙的泥沼摆正中路。他不急不慢地提脚后退，上半身保持前倾。电光火石间竹刀刺向流川枫喉部。索性红迅敏一闪，剑身擦肩而过未能构成有效打击。流川有些被动，他寻不到打击的好时机。

樱木紧盯红方，警视厅的加油助威声一阵高过一阵，他有些害怕——流川可能会输。

红白双方重新摆好姿势再次对抗。白方的脚步又重又快，竹刀连续敲打在红方竹刀上，激烈又响亮。红方反击，进攻密如剑雨，白方防守，宛若铜墙铁壁。几十次连击后流川迅速跳起将剑尖刺向对手喉部，可他轻轻一跃，“啪”地一声打断红方剑路。白方顺势滑开，右脚落地同时竹刀重重落到红方手臂上。

樱木条件反射般望向裁判，没有举旗！泽北的小手击超出了护甲有效部位，不算得本。樱木敢肯定流川被打疼了，他像坐在过山车上满手是汗，可他又不敢眨眼，生怕一闭眼流川就输了。

再这么拖下去你的体力耗不起吧，流川枫。隔着护条，泽北用眼神向流川发出决斗信号。白方的脚步果断坚定，出剑！

流川两臂一挥将泽北的竹刀挡在身外，剑尖滑过对方剑身跳出重围。下身轻盈微妙的脚法隐藏在一片墨蓝之下。他拉开了与对手的距离。

出击前的对峙是心与心的较量，方才的波涛汹涌瞬间风平浪静。樱木猜不出流川下一步，但他的眼睛钉在他身上，一呼一吸之间，红方脑后的黑色面绳仿若黑色的发丝，随着跳动上下起伏。

红方毫无破绽，白方蓄力等待。

此刻流川枫眼前看到的不再是泽北，而是一片片随风散落的竹叶。翠绿盎然的竹林里红发少年抽出新得的武士刀，银光一闪，飘起细碎竹雨。黑发少年剑锋出鞘，锐气飞舞，身影轻落，一排新嫩的幼竹被锋利削平，飘零的竹叶碰到竹筒边缘，一分为二。

场上的红方爆出一阵响亮的气合，声音让樱木一颤。

他踏足跃起，如幻影般出现在白方面前。挥舞的竹刀气势如虹，手下的攻击带着灵魂深处的力量。白方拼死防守却架不住对方连续几十次的勇猛坚定。泽北手里一松惊觉不妙，黑色的锐利已飞身而上，竹刀重击落下，面！

三面红旗齐刷刷举起。

神奈川休息区爆发出震耳欲聋的掌声和吼声，他们的流川所向披靡！

樱木的双手停在胸前，一阵电流窜过麻痹了他的动作。流川那几十次连击刀刀入魂，一种渴望又熟悉的感觉让他眼前明晃晃的，满溢的情感就要撑破胸口离开他的身体了。这样的流川他仿佛很久以前就见过。他看不到周围相互庆贺的人群，也听不到有人在喊他，他只知道此刻他只想注视着流川。

流川脱下护面汗水从额前流下，他回头找到樱木，樱木在冲他鼓掌，大声笑着说恭喜！

简单的颁奖仪式过后，樱木要拉着冠军一起拍照，两人的第三张合影就此诞生。身着剑道服的流川手里拿着奖状和奖旗，身边的樱木手捧奖杯笑得分外灿烂。

樱木不是一个人来看比赛的，同行的还有清田信长。比赛结束后清田喊了他好几次，他都没有回过神。樱木的眼里只有流川枫，那个一整晚只会喝芋头烧酒的无聊男人。其实从比赛一开始，清田就注意到他喜欢的人的目光只聚焦在流川枫身上，只不过是清田不想承认罢了。看来今晚他得去酒吧喝上几杯烈酒来纪念这段刚萌芽就消逝的恋情。

流川嫌奖杯太重，让樱木在外面拿着等他。他换好衣服背着护具包出来，在人山人海中一眼就看到了醒目的红脑袋。樱木知道流川在感冒非常自觉地拿过护具包背了一路。他们走进电车并排坐下。

感冒加上大半天高强度的比赛让流川眼睛有点发酸，樱木让他先休息一会儿，到站再叫他。黑发酷哥戴着口罩头靠着窗，左手指尖悄悄溜进红脑袋的右手指缝，扣住。

樱木一惊，他看向流川。

有点冷，同座打了个喷嚏。

樱木“哦”了一声，主动扣紧流川的手。

电车内的暖气呼呼地吹着两人的小腿，樱木单手翻看两人的合影，内心悸动。

流川枫的口罩挡住了他的脸，也藏住了他的笑。


	26. 古道之月

到站后流川提醒樱木三天后要去熊野，流川临走前还加了一句“你选的地方评价很好，是情侣向往的度假地第一位”。  
流川背好包等着樱木的反应，对方果不其然略带害羞地点了点头。

从横滨到熊野坐新干线要花小半天时间，樱木带了几本杂志打发时间。最新一期机车杂志上介绍了很多人气款重型机车，樱木一页一页翻过去特别眼馋。流川拖着下巴眼睛瞄着左手边的彩页，面对野性霸气的机车照旧面不改色。

红脑袋的目光停留在一辆名为“黑武士”的新款运动型街车上：全黑车身，外部设计如武士刀般尖锐锋利，凶悍逼人。  
再看匹配：水冷直列四缸，排量1043CC，DOHC配气机构，每缸四气门……自己的Hornet和这辆相比，就像被八段剑士秒杀的一段菜鸟。  
樱木无意间看到价格，唰地把杂志翻到下一页。

流川，你有驾照吧，打算买车吗？

在考虑，还没选好。

哈哈，要不我给你参谋参谋！

到时候再说。

樱木笑笑打了个哈欠，起得太早现在有点困，他把杂志递给流川后开始闭目养神。流川接过他给的杂志，随意翻起。

几经周转，他们终于到了目的地熊野。

樱木大学毕业后就没有出过关东，一下车就来了精神。流川预定的是当地一家老字号温泉旅馆，两人安顿好行礼樱木就拉着流川去小镇散步，沿着宣传册上的迷你徒步线路体验起了纪伊半岛的风土人情。温泉的白色热气蒸腾在道路两边。古朴宁静的民居，隐蔽又神秘。樱木把鸡蛋挂进汤筒满怀期待地等了十几分钟。他把第一个煮好的温泉蛋递给流川，软化鲜嫩的鸡蛋像布丁一样，流川说非常好吃。再往前走，樱木就找到了他心心念念的七色温泉——壶汤。樱木打算明天早上来这里享受一番。

两人在晚餐时分回到房间，女侍为他们端上了丰富的时令佳肴。樱木吃到美味料理双眼发光，流川很满意自己的选择：看来网站上的评论还是有可信度的。

冬天，没有什么事比泡汤更能疗愈身心。

旅馆的大浴场是罗汉松木造的，樱木迫不及待。吃好饭以后，他换上浴衣跟流川说要先走一步。樱木拿着小木盆跑出房间的时候，流川枫还在品尝当地的极品和牛。

公共浴场还没有客人，独占浴池的惊喜让樱木喜上眉梢。他定定心心地坐在淋浴区开始洗头。这时候来了几个其他客人，淋浴区一下子拥挤了。樱木无所谓私有空间的缩小，反正只要他不跟流川坦诚相见就行。他很喜欢流川，但以他目前的心里建设还无法鼓起勇气直面心上人的裸体。樱木洗完第一遍头，开始洗第二遍。

让一下。

樱木顶着一头泡沫寻声望去，流川枫出现在了蒸腾的水汽中。他，光着，从头到脚。

樱木情不自禁地朝身边人瞄去。流川是标准酷哥脸，白净清爽，眼睛锐利有神。匀称强健的肌肉从胸口延伸到手臂，他举起莲蓬头的时候可以隐约看到被牵动的胸肌线条，修长优美。水柱从他的头顶顺着发丝淌下，流过坚毅的锁骨，流经宽阔的胸膛，沿着腹肌的轮廓，落到……

樱木慌乱之间，把莲蓬头对准了自己的脸狂冲。

要我帮你擦背吗？流川问。

不、不用！我洗好了！

樱木胡乱在身上冲了几把后关掉龙头，在朦胧中坐进了飘着木香的大浴池。浴池里的水很深，樱木被水压得有点喘不过气，他调整姿势尽量不让温泉水漫过胸膛。木板墙上的积水一滴滴落下，玻璃窗上的水雾花白一片。在这个寒冷的冬夜，泡在温泉里简直就是极乐。

流川枫冲完澡以后也坐进了浴池，樱木看见他进来就不自然地四处张望。流川明白他在想什么，神情自若地在角落里坐下。温泉的水带着丝丝硫磺的味道，流川枫从很久以前开始就很喜欢这种味道。两个人坐在四方形浴池的对角线上，安静地感受温暖的洁净之力。他们明天要去走熊野古道参拜神社，宣传册上说前去参拜神明的人们都会用温泉净身。

樱木泡得有些恍惚，他看到流川枫提前出了浴池。他的目光跟着紧实精壮的腰背，一路走飘到出口处。

樱木回房间的时候女侍已经铺好了二人的床铺。流川枫盘腿坐在落地窗边，窗外时一轮明月。他身旁摆着一个围棋桌，上面有两盒棋子。他赤脚走到流川身边，流川抬头问他，会下围棋吗？

樱木摇头。

流川招手让他坐在对面，打开一盒棋子，说道：我来教你。食指和中指衔住一枚黑棋，放入天元。接着他又拿起白子摆进黑子旁的交叉点。古朴的和式榻榻米房间里，流川穿着素色浴衣摆弄围棋，樱木感觉好像穿越到了古代。

樱木，之前我们谈过彼此的前世吧？流川枫直直地看向他。对方点头。

我告诉你我的前世是一个武士，他喜欢上一起当家臣的同僚，那个同僚跟你一样，也是红头发。有一天，他教红发武士下围棋，红头发问他他的生活有什么乐趣呢，调侃道莫非两人的对弈就是他唯一的乐趣。只可惜，我的前世没有好好回答。所以……

流川枫放下手里的棋子，正坐注视樱木，所以，你能再问我一次这个问题吗？

樱木坐在另一边，他有预感流川要对他说些什么，期待又害怕。他不敢肯定流川说这个故事的目的，但他还是梦呓般答应了流川的请求。

流川，你的生活有什么乐趣呢？

樱木看到流川枫挪开棋桌贴近他的脸，他的睫毛忽闪忽闪的。流川伸出手扶上他的颈后，他感受到掌心传来的热度。他听到对方用清晰而坚定的声音说

喜欢你就是我生活的乐趣。花道，我喜欢你。

流川枫深情地看着那张在心中描绘过无数次的美好容颜，他心爱的人近在咫尺。

他欺身覆上对方微微张开的双唇。

吻毕，樱木睁开迷离的双眼，目光飘忽于窗外和眼前，他喊出了流川的名字。

枫……枫千代？

前世封尘的记忆就像飞雪般冲进他的脑海里。

说完这句话樱木呆呆地看着流川，描绘起他的一眉一目。眼前的一切让他不敢眨眼，任由泪水顺着眼角流下。

流川枫抱紧了樱木。

想起来了吗？

怀中人点点头，樱木花道把脸埋在他的颈窝。

流川放开他的时候他还低着头，抬起脸一看，樱木泪眼朦胧，哽咽不止。

他帮他擦去泪水，耐心地等着他开口。

樱木花道不知道该说什么，用再多的语言也不足以厘清他的思绪。

他的过去，他的现在，面前的他，还有记忆中的他。

他努力平复呼吸，无意间看到了窗外的一轮皎月。

他唤了声流川枫，淡淡地笑了 ——

枫，今天的月亮也很美。


	27. 花道大人

“樱木，下班了没事的话一起去喝一杯？”三井组长脱下头盔指了指日历，“我看你和清田明天休息，今天我请你们。”

三个人到达居酒屋已经凌晨三点了，客人不多，挺安静的。三井先干了一杯冰啤，揉了揉太阳穴，眯着眼睛盯着清田看了半天。

“组长，你干嘛这么干着我？我和樱木今天又没闯祸。”清田刚夹了一筷子下酒菜，被三井这么一看愣是没吃下去。

“最近本部会有监察官调查，我没别的意思，清田，你要低调。”三井取出一支烟刚想点上，看到室内禁烟的标记不由得啧了一声。

清田一脸不屑，大口咬了块可乐饼。“组长，我是基佬这是事实，不过我可没勾搭局里的人，请您放心。况且，现在哪个监察官还管这种事？我听说这次主要是来查行贿的。我就是个人微言轻的骑警，要查也去查上头的人呀。”

“我明白，小心点总是好的。你今年表现不错，明年可以推荐升巡查部长。”三井对清田点点头，转向另一边笑道，“樱木，我看你和流川警部关系很好，他明年好像要去警察厅了，你肯定听说了吧？”

“警察厅”三个字让樱木花道停下了筷子，“嗯，是听说了。不过他本人没说很多。”

“唉，以后剑道馆都见不到他了吧！”三井有些怅然若失，三年前的团体赛冠军仿佛昙花一现，他再过几年也打不了主力了。

“组长你以后打剑道找我吧，我也拿过冠军！”樱木咕嘟咕嘟喝酒，让碳酸充斥整个胸腔，撑饱了就没空七想八想的。

清田注意到了樱木的异样，不过上司在场他不好多问什么。等到三井先跟他们告辞后，清田制止住了不停往酒杯里添烧酒的樱木花道。

“喝完啤酒喝烧酒，容易醉。小花，你喝太多了。”

“明天我休日，无所谓。这里是放题，不喝白不喝。”樱木甩开清田的手，把酒盅灌满。

清田一看劝说无用，只好舍命陪君子。

“小花，你为什么会喜欢流川枫？”这个世纪难解之谜困扰了清田很久。在他看来，樱木风趣有魅力，而流川枫简直就是上克下官僚主义的典型代表，死板无聊又无趣。

樱木一怔，他没法回答他的问题。他不知道别人眼里的流川枫是什么样的，但流川枫是他生命的一部分，只要相遇就不会分开了。

“清田，我跟他……我们认识很久了。”从前世到现在，认识好几百年了。

“哦？原来你们是青梅竹马，小时候是邻居之类的？”

“嗯……差不多吧。”

“这样就说得通了。”难怪他没机会，原来是他没有抢占先机，“两小无猜，情窦初开。旧情复燃，干柴烈火。嘿，那为什么你们中间分开了？别告诉我是因为搬家。”

樱木有些躲闪。前世的他死了，算灵魂的搬家吧？“就是搬家，后来再也联系不到了。”

“好无聊的理由哦，怎么可能！现在通讯那么发达，Facebook上一搜就有啦！哦对，三无男不玩Facebook。嘛，要是我，如果因为搬家要和喜欢的人分开，打死我都不会走的。”清田轻哼一声，“流川枫真是撞了大运。”

樱木笑了几声。其实就算他不恢复前世的记忆，在熊野的那个晚上他也打算向流川枫告白，这可能就是命中注定。

“小花，我很严肃地问你一个问题。流川去警察厅的话，你也一起去吗？”清田偏过头托着腮帮子面带不舍看向樱木花道。等到他的好搭档说完，清田脸上的寂寞很快就被爽朗的笑声取而代之：“我就知道！以后就只能由我清田信长来守护神奈川夜晚的和平啦！”

在疾驰的新干线车厢里，流川枫正在笔记本上打字。

他打完就删，打完就删，列车行驶了两个小时可光标附近一个文字都没有留下。他松开领带，一口喝完了早已凉透的咖啡。

“嘀”的一声，手机备忘提示他今天是11月10日，两人交往三周年的纪念日。他和花道上一个视频电话是前天的早上，他刚和大阪府警开完战略部署会议，而他正好上完夜勤准备上床睡觉。两个月未见真人，花道特地留了长头发，发型有点像某个明星。在视频里看到他的时候，流川枫特别希望现世的科技再发达一点，让他伸进屏幕摸一摸思念中的柔软。

“为什么不睡我那里？”流川问。

“你怎么看出来的，我只拍到头？”樱木花道仰着头看着视频小框打了一个巨大的哈欠。

“一样是白枕头，你家的颜色偏冷调。”警部随时保持着高度灵敏的观察力和分析力。

“嘁。”花道捋了把长发，扭头调整到舒服的姿势，“住你家不好。”

“为什么？”

“快递的人老喊我‘流川先生’。上个月有三次，明明买东西写的收件人是樱木花道！他们却只看门牌，‘流川先生，这是樱木先生的包裹巴拉巴拉’，反正到时候都是我签收，他们为什么不直接喊我樱木先生！”

“门牌上是流川，业者要先确认户主。”

“这点我知道！反正，我有自己的住处。”花道撇了撇嘴，“还要在大阪呆多久啊？你的黑武士都快生锈了，都是我给他上油保养的。”

“还有三天就回来了。我也很想你。”

“哼，以后你去了东京，黑武士怎么办呢？”花道看流川愣了愣，继续说：“要不然我辞职不干了吧，跟你一起去东京。你给我找间道馆，我去当剑道老师。”

“可以，没问题。”

“可以个头！用你的精英脑袋想想这绝对不可能！本天才可是湘南海岸线的安全守护神！”

“……”

“嘛，以后的事情以后再说吧，说不定警察厅还看不上你呢。我太困了，先睡了。”

流川枫滑了一下手机屏，正式的任命书昨天已经邮件发给他了，就缺一个本人的印章。如果他拒绝任命不去警察厅，恐怕最内疚的人会是花道。两个人都明白，他们在做任何一个重要决定时肯定会考虑到对方。花道不会同意他不去警察厅，但一辈子异地更不可能。几百年的轮回只为他一人，他是绝对不会跟他分开的。

流川枫重建了一个新文档，干脆果断地录入了本次行动的战略目标——调任警察厅并不惜一切代价把花道带过去，守护东京的宁静夜晚。

流川枫走进花道的公寓楼，掏出钥匙开门，动作连贯地就像在自己家一样。他脱了风衣径直走进卧室。樱木花道刚洗完澡睡得还很浅，身上的重量一压下来他立刻就醒了。 

“你怎么现在回来了……”扰人清梦，樱木花道嘟囔了一句。

“行动结束就直接回来了。你刚到家？”流川枫双手探进花道的头发里，发根还有些潮，发丝上飘着洗发水的香气。轻吻完的嘴边还残留着隐隐的威士忌的味道，“跟清田一起喝的？”听着都是问句，但他心里的答案是肯定的。

花道懒得重复回答，他趴在枕头上听到脱衣服的声音，睁开眼看向流川。

“你想喝晚上我带你去…”

“哪也不去，就在家。”

“你头发掉我眼里了，该剪……唔……”

流川枫用嘴堵住了断断续续的抱怨。

新长出的胡茬把花道刮得发痒。

他索性闭上眼。

他的胸口紧贴着他的背，不用去看微醺的身体早已殷红点点。

第一缕霞光射进了房间。

两人一觉睡到下午五点，醒来的时候饥肠辘辘。樱木花道学着广告里做了一道猪肉白菜锅。标准的做法是把白菜和猪肉一片一片叠好再放进去煮，可花道觉得这太费事所以把肉和菜切得差不多就一股脑儿扔进了土锅。

“枫你要不要喝酒？三井前辈之前送了一瓶气泡清酒，在橱柜里。”花道打开食桌上的小瓦斯炉转为小火后把土锅端了上去。等到他把碗筷都放好，还是没看到流川枫的人影。

客厅里传来打印机的声音，他寻声过去。

“怎么不过来，吃饭了！”花道冲流川枫喊道。

流川枫将打印好的文件摊开在茶几上，然后他双膝跪地，正坐在樱木花道面前。

“花道。”流川枫郑重其事地喊出爱人的名字。

“做什么？”看他一本正经的样子，花道也站得笔直。

流川枫双手呈内八字贴地，他用明亮深邃的黑眸注视着花道。

“东京，请务必随在下一同前往。拜托了！”

说完这句话，流川枫身体前倾，郑重地俯下上半身直至额头磕地。

时间停滞在这一刻。

撇开记忆中的前世不谈，樱木花道这辈子就没见过真人土下座，更不敢想象对他做这个动作的是流川枫。他站也不是坐也不是，手足无措之间他看到了茶几上的任命书。

白纸黑字，右下角是最高长官的印章，只是流川枫的那一栏还空着。跟清田喝酒的时候他就已经下定决心要向警视厅提交转岗申请，手上的警察厅正式任命并没有引发任何情绪上波动，毕竟打从他第一天认识流川枫就知道出向是迟早的。

只是他没有料到，流川枫竟然会寻求他的许可。

“你……你给我起来！”樱木花道命令道。

流川枫闻言抬起头，双手聚拢放在膝盖上，“你答应了吗？”

樱木花道不习惯流川枫仰头望着他，他拿了个坐垫放在地上盘腿坐了上去。

“你觉得我会不让你去？”花道挑高眉毛反问。

“不是。”流川枫平静地看着他。

“别以为我不知道，我同意你会去，不同意你也会去……我的想法什么时候能左右得了你？”花道低垂着眼，故意加了些委屈在话里。

“花道，”流川枫拉住他的手，“对不起。但是，你必须跟我在一起。我，不想离开你。”

流川枫如果对他来硬的，樱木花道还能乘机跟他抬杠斗嘴。可面前的人柔和的像水一样，就算他现在无理取闹，流川枫也会照单全收。

花道站起身走进卧室，回来的时候他手里多了一个印章盒。他打开盖子，把印章上刻着文字的一头摁进印泥，接着他将印章按在了委任书上。签名的那一栏立刻浮现出红色的“流川”二字。

“给你，拿好。”樱木花道把印好章的任命书交到流川枫手里，继续盘腿坐在他跟前。

“流川枫。”花道抬手挺胸喊出爱人的全名。

“在。”流川枫配合地答应。

“我，樱木花道，念你一片诚心，本次给你特批，准了！”樱木花道大手一挥，他模仿着幕府将军的腔调说完，强忍着笑偷偷瞄了瞄流川枫的反应。

“多谢花道大人成全。”警察本部精英的头衔不是白来的，花道心里打什么主意流川枫比谁都清楚。

“嗯，很好。流川君，到了东京，是否你我两人同住？”樱木花道追问。

“是。”

“那么，到时候门牌上写谁的名字？”樱木花道很满意这局棋，敌人很快就要上钩了。

“写樱木。”流川枫笑着回答。

“哦？何以？”花道嘴角都快咧不住了，他拉紧流川的手。

“因为在这个家里，你才是家主。”

流川枫说完从口袋里掏出了一枚男士戒指，将它套进了花道的无名指。每逢交往纪念日，他们都会互换彼此的戒指，过多久都不会厌倦。琥珀色的眼眸里闪耀着幸福的笑容，花道解开脖子上的项链，取下了早就准备好的礼物。就在他把对戒的另一枚套在流川枫无名指上时，流川枫在他耳边轻轻说了一句：“上京之后，便有劳我的花道大人照顾了。”


	28. Afterlife

早晨六点。  
流川枫正坐在副驾驶位上，紧盯着一动不动的车流。  
路灯还没灭，瘦削的脸在微光下显得有些憔悴。  
  
红灯。  
搜查1课的桑田正握着方向盘。  
车内紧绷的空气从主任上车的那刻就开始了。  
事先打开的暖气不顶用，身上还是凉飕飕的。  
他用余光瞥了眼左手边。  
警部的手包裹住膝盖，指关节泛着白。  
记者不知从哪儿得到了儿童猥亵案的嫌疑人线索，没有获得刑侦部长许可就公然把信息刊登在了早报上。  
桑田刚睡了不到两个小时就火急火燎地从宿舍赶到搜查本部。  
流川枫比他到得还早。  
他站在他背后。  
高大笔直的背影仿佛一面盾牌，挡住了课长的熊熊怒火。  
  
媒体报道跟警察套信息无可厚非，可偏偏这次在关键时刻打草惊蛇。  
好不容易批准下来的逮捕计划差点泡汤。  
这事换了谁都会生气吧，桑田思忖。  
  
主任昨天跟他同一时间回的宿舍，今天又那么早去了办公室。  
难不成他一夜没睡吗？  
主任最近住在警官宿舍。  
桑田跟他天天打照面，可还是不敢随便套近乎。  
他现在饿得有些胃疼，硬生生地把想吃饭团的念头吞进了肚子。  
一方面是因为流川枫是上级，  
另一方面是因为现在的确不是谈吃饭的好时机。  
  
这里的红灯时间好长啊……  
桑田想不通急性子的主任为什么要让他走这条路。  
他不自在地用指尖敲打方向盘，车窗外天还没全亮。  
在搜查一课，日夜颠倒是家常便饭。  
幸好他没女朋友，否则谈了个把月也得吹。  
主任好像也没结婚，不知道他是不是有交往对象。  
如果有的话，他们怎么相处呢？  
  
  
咚咚咚——  
一阵急促有力的敲击声打断了桑田的浮想。  
白色的摩托车预示了来人的身份。  
他忐忑起来，下意识地看了眼仪表盘——应该，大概，没有超速……吧。  
  
交通警把防风镜推上去，看清了车里的人。  
“原来是1课啊。辛苦你了。”  
路灯微黄的灯光照在他的白色头盔上，整个人显得很精神。  
“上一个路口你忘记打转向灯。不过念在你是新人，我就不开罚单了，口头警告一回。”  
桑田低下头连声说了好几次对不起。  
他朝对方感激地敬了礼，感谢前辈的网开一面。  
“执行任务更要注意安全，两位！”对方笑着嘱咐道。  
桑田考虑到主任还在车里，答应时显得有些拘谨。  
  
那位警官开出一段距离后又回过头看了看，随后合上了防风镜。  
桑田轻轻点头，无意间发现主任跟交通警对视了一眼。  
  
绿灯了。  
  
“白摩托就是帅！”桑田不由得感叹了一句。  
“看着点路。”一言不发的主任开口，桑田的神经再度绷紧。  
“分仓抱歉。我下次一定注意。请问主任，接下来我们去哪里？检察院还是警署？”  
  
流川枫没有立刻回答，他伸了个懒腰。  
方才郁结的情绪变淡了，他的眼神亮了起来，“去便利店，先吃点东西。”  
  
桑田忍了这么久终于等到了这句话，他兴奋地踩了一脚油门。  
白摩托好像跟他们同路，还停留在他的视野里。  
  
不看驾照就能看出他是新手司机，不愧是机动组！  
桑田打着方向盘，紧张的情绪消失得无影无踪。

///  
  
——每个人都有自己擅长和不擅长的。樱木花道再次翻开刑法，想到了这句话。  
  
今年是他当警察的第四年，转入警视厅的第一年。  
他，居然获得了升职的推荐。起初他以为是同事间开玩笑。直到亲眼看到警务科发来的通知书上写着宫城课长的签名后他才确信自己不是在做梦。  
  
喜悦没有超过三秒。  
  
毕竟推荐只是第一步，后面是笔试，还有面试。升不升得上去还是个未知数。  
现场经验比他丰富得多的清田信长去年笔试就没过。  
  
樱木花道拿到流川枫准备好的资料后的第一反应是：开玩笑，怎么可能三个月内看完啊！  
  
想归想。  
  
做，还是要做的。  
于是樱木花道一下班就直奔家里，连练剑都顾不上了。  
好几次他正学到兴头上，思路就被家里的警用电话打断了。  
那台电话是专门为流川枫准备的。樱木花道一气之下要他去住宿舍。  
  
樱木花道咬着铅笔记住关键词，酸痛的肩膀提醒他站起身活动活动。  
到厨房里泡了杯茶，手机响了。  
凌晨三点会打他电话的只有一个人。  
  
“明天休息吗？”  
“已经是‘今天’了。”樱木喝着茶打开了免提。  
“书看得怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎。问你，刑法第二〇二条？”  
“参与自杀及同意杀人，即所谓的委托杀人，一般处以七年以下有期徒刑或监禁。”流川枫一字不落地复述出内容，接着继续说道：“2002年山口县小守町警察署处理过一件委托杀人案，情况很特殊。详细在蓝色的笔记本里。”  
“……”  
每到这时候樱木花道不服都不行。樱木花道抽出流川枫提到的笔记本，一页一页翻看起来。  
“警部，您记得住刑法，却记不住让手下开转向灯哦？”想起早上的偶遇，他趁机埋汰了一句，“好在我大人不记小人过，替你省了五千的经费。”  
“……”  
“是叫桑田吧，那个新人。当手下可真不容易，早出晚归，还不让吃饭。”  
“后来不是便利店解决了？”流川枫看着手机上的照片，加了一句：“他说你很帅。”  
“哈哈，周一你们再走那条路，我请他喝咖啡！”樱木花道的笑声传到流川枫耳朵里，疲惫呀愤怒什么的在爽朗的节奏声下消融了。  
“我下午回来。”流川枫顿了顿，“好久没见了。”  
樱木花道看了眼时钟：“要不我现在就来接你，一起看日出？”  
流川枫笑着轻轻地说了句“好”，等对方挂了电话才站起身去衣柜里找衣服。  
他穿着黑色的皮夹克走下楼，围在脖子上的羊绒围巾阻挡了寒风的入侵。  
  
路口静悄悄的。  
  
他开始期待起那生机勃勃的熟悉的引擎声。  
  
////  
  
  
  
门口传来电子锁打开的声音，樱木花道旋即合上了笔记本。他现在正好需要一个借口逃离面前这堆密密麻麻的法律条款。  
  
落地窗外的天空已经黑了。绿化带周围的灯饰闪烁着，为寂静增添了一份活力。  
  
他推开房门快步走向大门。  
  
公寓呈L型，从卧室出来右转就是一条直通玄关的走廊。走廊一侧是浴室和洗手间，另一侧是储物室和厨房，尽头处有一个专门用来放竹剑和护具的小隔间。  
这是他和流川枫在东京的家。面积比较小，离警视厅很近，发生紧急情况时两人可以随时出动。  
  
流川枫在门口换好鞋，对樱木说了一句“我回来了”。  
他把刚从便利店买来的饭团递给樱木：“没有鲑鱼的，只有明太子。”  
樱木花道打开塑料袋朝里头看了看。他俩把附近便利店的饭团都吃遍了，买不买得到鲑鱼馅的其实差别不大。  
“你没买酒。”樱木失望地叹了口气。  
流川枫这阵子难得回家，他对冰箱的记忆还停留在两周前。流川枫随即转身开门，还没跨出一步就被樱木拦了下来。  
“我会买的，你先去洗澡。”樱木冲流川枫一笑，“欢迎回来。”  
  
刚来东京时由于流川枫的任职延期，所以由他负责找公寓和搬家。樱木花道的调岗审批异常顺利，比流川早一步进入新的职场。  
闲适没持续多久，警察厅的人事通知就来了——警察厅公安部任职暂缓，流川枫警部派驻警视厅搜查1课。  
樱木原以为他只身一人闯进了樱田门，可兜兜转转，交通机动部就在刑事部的楼下。  
樱木每周巡逻五天，值班一天，剩余一天与其他人轮休。如果遇到交通安全月，休假基本贡献给组织。现在临近年末，交通部为了严查酒驾和高龄驾驶提高了夜间巡逻的频度。同时，为了迎接新年伊始的箱根接力，警视厅和神奈川县骑警队每周协同训练一次。  
宫城课长提了升职推荐后理所当然地对他说：“樱木，你知道的吧，我们现在人手不足。”  
在巡逻、值班、训练的夹缝中挤出时间准备升职考试的樱木花道觉得时间怎么都不够用，恨不得连觉都不睡。以前他还有时间做饭，现在每天靠便利店的供给续命。  
  
流川枫也好不到哪里去。  
  
赋闲在家的两个礼拜成了巨额的劳动高利贷，眼看就快还清负债却发现还有好几轮利息没算上。犯罪现场、审讯室、检察厅、法院连轴跑，日历上的正常休息日与他无关。考虑到花道要准备升职考试，流川枫破天荒地住进了警官宿舍。  
  
樱木花道托着沉甸甸的洗衣篮走向洗衣机，里面大部分是他攒下来的脏衣服。机器开始自动注水，透过圆形的玻璃门可以看到流川枫适才换下的衬衫。  
他想起光着背走进浴室的流川，突然有点后悔没答应跟他一起洗澡。  
  
樱木端了两杯茶回到卧室。他翻开笔记本，从中断的地方继续。  
  
命题一：20xx年在池袋发生过一起本田轻自动车撞车事故。当时为何没有立刻对司机实施逮捕？请论述。答案不满2000字不计入得分。  
关于何为逮捕，樱木已经写了500多字。根据答题规则，接下来他要对案件涉及的交通法进行分析。然而，前一秒还清晰可寻的线条顿时杂糅在一起——超速行驶的条款是第几节第几条来着？  
  
樱木双手抱肩，双目紧闭，眉间皱起一座小山。他想用全身的力气把遗失的部分从脑子里挤出来。五分钟过去，思考无果，纸上还是空白一片。  
  
急促的手机震动吸引了樱木的注意力。  
是流川枫的手机在响。  
——泽北。  
樱木瞄了一眼来电显示，抄起手机大步迈进浴室。他就坐在浴缸边上看着流川枫快速接起电话、草草结束对话。  
“怎么了，要回警局？”樱木问。  
“不是。泽北说明天剑道队有练习，通知了时间。”流川枫侧起身体把手机放回在洗手台上。  
“泽北会去？”樱木挪了挪位置，习惯性地拿起毛巾帮他擦背。  
流川枫无所谓地点点头，他现在只想把注意力集中在洗澡上。柔软的毛巾吸饱了热水顺着脊背上上下下，舒服极了。  
樱木看书看得特别郁闷，想把盘踞在胸口的压力释放干净。曾经的对手河田雅史因人事调动去了地级警署，名噪一时的泽北荣治成了警视厅剑道队的顾问。不过，他是流川枫的手下败将。说来奇怪，樱木和泽北接触甚少，就连寒暄都不曾有过。  
  
他抓着毛巾擦过流川的锁骨。  
  
“难得我和你明天休息，咱们一块去！我想跟他较量较量！”  
流川枫原本打算陪樱木一起在家复习，可他知道樱木许久没碰到剑心痒难耐。  
“也好。”他不想扫他的兴。  
  
水在变凉。  
流川枫前倾身子按下保温按钮调高温度，坐着往后靠时带起了一波水花。  
旁边的樱木被溅了一身洗澡水。  
始作俑者若无其事地说了句“抱歉”，堂堂正正地迎上对方埋怨的目光。  
温热的水汽放大了熟悉的气息。  
樱木把毛巾一扔，脱下T恤。  
“不是说洗过了？”流川枫盯着樱木身上那条宽松的浅灰色睡裤，轻微上扬的语调在浴室里回响。  
樱木无视他的挑拨，就这样穿着睡裤坐进了浴缸。  
他双手搭在流川的肩上，贴近那张得逞的表情，轻笑道：“得了吧，我知道你是故意的。”  
///  
清晨。  
  
樱木醒来以后去浴室洗了把脸。  
镜子中的他，发尾长过耳垂，发丝自然地蓬松着。依旧是剑眉星目，却带着一股莫名的柔和。额前的头发碰到眼睛，看来真得找时间打理一下了，樱木想。  
他打开水龙头沾湿手心，对准不服帖的炸毛抓了好几下。  
  
回想起来，流川枫似乎对他的头发产生了某种执念。  
  
每当他恢复到利落的和尚头，对方总是默默嘟囔：“又剪了。”某天樱木花道心血来潮把头发蓄了起来，他好奇流川枫会是什么反应。一如既往地，他没明说好或不好。等到樱木头发留得够长了，流川枫会趁他熟睡的时候勾起一簇红色，不断地在食指上绕圈圈。樱木被这样的小动作弄醒过好几回，可对方餍足惬意的小表情让他只好继续装睡。  
  
今天早上亦是如此。  
  
两人匆匆解决完早饭就来到了剑道馆。  
晨练已经开始。  
竹剑击打在护具上的响声此起披伏，令人为之一振。  
  
“主任！樱木前辈！早上好！”  
朝两人兴冲冲跑来的是流川枫的手下桑田忍。  
桑田看到樱木略显诧异的表情，兀自说着：“主任建议我练练剑道，说可以增强气势！我还是个门外汉，烦请您多多赐教！”他当着两人的面比划了几下竹刀，随后再度点头鞠躬，回到刚才对打的地方继续和搭档练习。  
桑田的礼仪周正让樱木受宠若惊，他感叹:“你的手下还挺崇拜你的！”  
流川枫听出了语气中的羡慕，笑着拍了拍樱木的肩膀，两人并肩走进更衣室。  
  
樱木花道终于踏上了久违的木地板。  
脚底感受到光滑结实的触感。  
历代剑道冠军挥洒过的汗水渗入到木板中，传递出厚重与威严。  
他和流川枫相互挥剑热身。连续的跳跃和滑步唤醒了体内沉寂已久的好斗细胞，樱木冲流川的护肩劈下多次，竟然都被他躲闪而过。  
越打不到樱木就越想一击制胜。  
  
他踏步向前，巧妙地打中流川枫的护面，而对方的剑突然反弹命中他的腹部。  
樱木打击的力道略胜一筹，流川枫认输。  
  
几轮过后樱木解开护面擦汗，神采奕奕地笑道：“枫，看来我今天状态绝佳，哈哈！等会儿我去会会泽北！”  
流川枫赞许地点头。  
自从获得冠军后他对输赢便不那么在意了。樱木花道发自内心的笑容比奖杯珍贵得多。  
说曹操曹操到。  
就在此时，泽北荣治朝两人走来。他的步伐很快，樱木甚至感觉到发丝的飘动。  
“早，流川。来一局？”泽北指了指太鼓旁边刚刚腾出的空场地，示意要较量一下。  
泽北比他俩年长一岁，跟流川枫一样同为警部。他说话的语速很快，字里行间带着一种不容置否的气势。  
流川枫看着樱木，樱木倒没在意对手的先来后到，说了句“那你先去”。  
  
剑道部双雄的对弈吸引了所有人的目光。  
大家仿佛商量好似的停下手中的剑，管内鸦雀无声。  
虽说是部内比试，紧张感不容小觑。  
  
樱木花道站在边上仔细观察起泽北的剑法，为接下来的挑战积累经验。  
他的打法酷似流川枫，步法和出剑速度极快。悄无声息之中迸发出刚猛杀气。  
静默时，出剑时的心理防备显得格外重要。  
一次紊乱的呼吸、一个飘忽不定的眼神就会让对方察觉出马脚，疏漏就意味着败北。  
泽北的剑从流川的护手部擦过并收回，刹那间展开下一波攻势。  
流川枫往后跨步，握住刀柄用力格挡。  
泽北借机往后一跃，竹剑从上方劈下，扎扎实实地正中流川枫的护面。  
众人为这次精彩的面击拍手欢呼。  
樱木花道抿了抿嘴，心想：可惜了。  
“流川，再来。”泽北并没有停止的意思，他率先回到场地中央，恢复到准备姿势。  
樱木的眼神让流川燃起斗志的火焰，他怀着“这回一定要赢”的信念再度握紧竹刀。  
  
接下来的时间里泽北和流川对战了六轮，二人平手。  
  
一结束对战泽北就被人叫了出去。  
直到他离开道馆，樱木花道都没能跟他说上话。  
  
桑田热情地跑来向樱木讨教步法，还特地朝坐在场外喝水的流川枫喊了句：“主任，您跟泽北警部的比试很精彩！受教了。”  
指导桑田的时候樱木隐隐产生了一种奇怪的感觉。  
比试前泽北荣治特地看了他一眼，可他却连个“你好”都没说。  
  
///  
  
“1组各就各位，检查警灯和引擎状态。”  
宫城良田面前是排成两排的白色巡逻车队和摩托车队。他从东南角开始阔步向前，开始做出动前的最后一轮检视。  
确认无异常后，第一辆印着警视厅字样的巡逻车带头出发。  
“考试准备得怎么样？下周模考，没问题吧。”宫城站在樱木身边，问道。  
樱木花道出动前都会确保心态平和。就算和流川枫吵架，第二天他也能控制好情绪。可课长的提问在平静的湖面上激起了层层涟漪。  
“准备好了。”噗通，他亲手往湖里扔下了一块石头。  
“那就好。明年起你就是组长了，部长跟我都很期待你的表现。”  
告别宫城，樱木戴好头盔，平稳地开出了机动中心。  
  
有人从大手町地铁站走了出来，紧跟着大批的上班族一拥而上。  
早高峰时期的他们犹如一股黑色的洪水，积聚的势能经过窄小的出口朝四面八方迸发。  
白天一到这个点樱木就会开到机动车专用道的最右边，放下双脚踩在地面上，等待红灯变成绿灯。  
行色匆匆的男人女人汇聚到一起。  
  
有的人面容憔悴却健步如飞。有的始终低着头，就算撞到人也没什么反应。  
还有的仿佛迷路一般，仰着头不知该看哪里。  
  
樱木在激流中找到一个格格不入的年轻人。  
  
“对不起！警官先生，请问，请问读卖新闻社在哪里？”年轻人眯着眼睛，文静中带着一丝犹豫不决。  
“就在后面，信号灯左手边，白色的那栋。”  
  
年轻人一脸茫然地看向警官指出的位置，他使劲挤弄眼睛，这才看到前方大楼上的文字轮廓。  
“这位先生，你是不是把眼镜弄丢了？”  
“警官先生。”年轻人像看到救世主一般，口气激动起来，“没想到山手线上有那么多人，眼镜被人踩碎了，手机还没电……这下麻烦大了！”  
樱木猜他近视程度不一般，停好摩托车后拉年轻人走到一边。  
“你是大学生？”  
“是，我大一，第一年来东京。一个人来这附近还是挺吓人的。”  
“别担心。这样，你过了马路一直往前，记得不要转弯，大概要走一公里。那里有家711，711旁边有个小药局，那里有隐形眼镜卖。”  
  
听完樱木的说明，年轻人明显松了口气，紧绷的表情不见了：“谢谢！您真是帮了我大忙！”  
  
一个举手之劳换来一个九十度鞠躬，樱木反倒不好意思了。他目送年轻人过马路，继续回到岗位。  
  
这只是无数个平凡早晨中的一个。  
  
没有超速，没有无视信号，更没有酒驾。  
安静又整齐的街道，是他最爱的景色。  
自从老爸病逝后，樱木就相信与其对未来精打细算，不如过好眼下的现在。  
非职业组的身份基本已经将他今后的升职范围锁定了。并不是他听天由命，但高升这件事的诱惑实在有限。  
越往上走就有越多的身不由己。  
就连流川枫都说警察不是绝对的白，有很多事光靠勇气和正义是不可控的。可以的话，他更愿意和樱木一起去县警派出所值班。  
  
可在樱木花道升职这件事上，流川枫比他本人要上心得多。  
樱木问他为什么，流川枫简单回答说我认为巡查部长很适合你。  
  
太阳照在重新刷过的柏油马路上，暖和得有些刺眼。  
  
樱木把对升职考试的不安抛到脑后，认真凝视着井然有序的车流。  
  
这天回中心的路上，樱木花道拦下了一辆黑色斯巴鲁。  
车顶上没有亮起的红色警灯告知了车主的身份。  
他知道车上是警察。  
拦下的理由是过弯时速超过40公里/时。  
樱木挪开防风镜，语气平易近人。紧急办案而忽视交规的事他不是第一次遇到，大部分情况下口头警告就够了。  
“警视厅吗？请下车并告知身份。”  
司机没回樱木，快速地朝后座抱歉致意。  
这个举动让樱木皱了皱眉。  
司机掏出西装口袋里的警察手帐，扔到樱木花道手里，口里催促：“快点。我们赶时间。”  
樱木翻开警察手帐得知对方是搜查2课的人。搜查2课主要负责金融和政治犯罪。  
“你转弯的车速是66公里/时, 属于严重超速，驾照扣3分，罚金18000日元。”  
樱木开了张罚单，夹在对方的警察手帐里。 他把手帐合好交给对方，“同为警务人员，想必你也清楚。就算是紧急办案，转弯时车速不得超过40公里。还有，办案时警灯务必要开启，请下次注意。”  
  
对方一听金额，瞪了樱木一眼，还想再争辩几句。  
“小鹤！”降下的车窗里传出人声，打断了外头两人的交谈。  
“主任！这家伙说要罚18000，没见过这么不懂变通的！“叫小鹤的回过头大声对樱木嚷了一句，“拜托，我们是在工作！”  
“别管他了，我们走吧。”  
  
小鹤愤愤地捏紧警察手帐，砰的一声关上了车门。  
  
黑色的斯巴鲁头上亮着红色的警灯，庞大厚重的车身渐渐离开了樱木的视野。  
  
车内人的语气让樱木胸口窜起了火苗。  
是种轻蔑的，不屑一顾的高高在上。  
居然真的是泽北荣治。  
///

樱木花道在短短一周内被泽北荣治无视了三次。  
第三次是樱木去找流川枫的路上碰到了泽北主动与他打招呼，可对方斜着眼睛说了一个“嗯”。  
同样的事情不可能无缘无故发生，樱木愿意相信自己的直觉——泽北讨厌他。  
桑田说泽北和流川枫一样是职业组，是搜查2课未来的课长人选。  
泽北荣治的头发很短，刀削似的鬓角露出慑人的锋芒。  
他总是身着考究的西装，身边总有两三个手下听候差遣。  
他走路的时候习惯单手插进西装裤口袋，脚步很快，脸上云淡风轻。  
虽然部门不同，樱木也从前辈同事那里听闻，审讯王牌泽北荣治令嫌犯闻风丧胆。  
2课的嫌疑人主要涉及政商圈，他们经历过正常世界里的风起云涌，也看惯了尔虞我诈，普通的审讯伎俩对他们不管用。  
但泽北总有办法从根本上摧毁他们的人格，得到他想要的答案。  
可他为什么要讨厌他呢？

“前辈，是这样举起来吗？”桑田忍推了推思考出神的樱木花道，“前辈？”  
“啊、抱歉，举太高了。握紧。”樱木花道执着桑田的手，仔细地帮他纠正动作，“两只脚在同一条直线上，等等，你的竹剑歪了。”  
桑田认真地听完樱木指导，为了巩固两人立刻进行对练。几次过后他就开始大喘粗气。  
“前、前辈……我不行了，请求中场休息…咳咳咳…”桑田趴在椅子上，剧烈的心肺运动让他止不住咳嗽。  
樱木取出矿泉水递给他。“胖田，流川警部还在加班，你怎么一个人先溜了？”  
桑田咕咚咕咚灌下去半瓶，用力抹了一把额前的汗，笑着说：“前辈，你不用一口一个警部啦，你们的关系我知道，主任告诉我的。”  
“……”  
“就你请我吃饭团的那天。我一直不敢问，等你走了，我问了主任。主任说‘他是我男朋友’。嘿嘿，我就说嘛，为什么主任一看到你就会很开心。不过前辈，你千万别告诉主任说我告诉了你。我不想让他觉得我是个大嘴巴。”  
樱木脸上有点烫，“我、我知道了。”  
“我负责的工作做完了，主任临时需要和2课一起对应审讯，估计过一会儿才能下来。”  
“2课？”  
“嗯，就是泽北主任那里。新闻上的议员贪污案，两亿日元，四条人命。课长盯得很紧！”  
“泽北人怎么样？”  
“我没怎么跟他接触过，好像他待人挺客气的。典型的京都人，说话很委婉。据说他很重视等级，嘛，2课从上到下都这样。”  
“你们经常合作，关系好吗？”  
“一点都不好！！”桑田头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，睁大眼睛否认了樱木的话。  
刑事部不存在好的人际关系。特别是2课和1课，以后刑事部部长是从这两个课里选。更何况流川枫和泽北荣治都是职业组。  
“不过嘛，刑事部部长从1课里选的几率更大，所以2课总是想方设法抓我们小辫子。别看我们表面风平浪静，私下争得头破血流呢。”  
樱木恍然大悟。或许泽北从战败那一天起，就在内心深处把流川枫当成了敌人。  
“前辈，我特别高兴能认识你！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为能骑上白铁马的都是精英！这可是所有男孩子的梦想！你知道吗，我志愿是交通部！考试也拿了满分，可摩托总是考不及格。主任说是因为我以前练柔道把腿练短了。”  
樱木听后哈哈大笑起来。  
  
流川枫来到剑道馆已经是一个小时以后，泽北就走在他的身后。  
樱木跟桑田说完再见，在门口换鞋的地方遇到了两人。  
流川枫严肃的表情立刻缓和下来：“要走了？”  
“嗯，小胖田下来陪我打了一个小时。今天不能太晚，明天一早考试。”樱木回答，他看都没看泽北一眼。  
流川枫正想说要一起回去，手机又响了。  
樱木只听到他说了几个“我明白了”，看来又是使命在召唤。  
流川枫匆匆向樱木嘱咐了几句，忙碌的身影消失在夜幕中。  
泽北荣治在一旁不发一言。  
樱木花道自顾自蹲下穿好鞋子，背上背包要走出大门。  
  
“樱木花道，又是你。”  
泽北荣治双手交叉抱在胸前，上扬的眉梢下是若有若无的笑意。  
樱木停下脚步，回敬了对方一句：“罚金交齐了？”   
泽北的笑意愈发明显，可他话里带刺：“凭什么是你？”  
樱木内心熄灭的火苗蹭地一下蹿到老高。  
什么凭什么，这是交通法明文规定的！他正要上前争辩，却听到了一句做梦也想不到的话。  
  
——你凭什么能跟流川枫在一起。  
  
泽北用他特有的婉转口吻自言自语：“罢了，区区一个巡查，懒得与你纠缠。”   
他说完这些话就径直走进了剑道馆。  
  
樱木停下了脚步。  
他的身体变得僵硬，大脑在飞快转动。  
脑海里的断断续续突然连成了完整的线，紧跟着是炸雷般的冲击。  
  
泽北喜欢流川枫。  
这才是他讨厌他的理由！  
  
他紧紧攥着拳头，脸上火辣辣的。

///  
流川枫难得准时下班。  
他早早来到机动中心门口等待樱木花道收工。  
粉紫色的夕阳映射在一尘不染的玻璃外墙上，最后一抹橙光正在消逝。  
  
睡眠不足导致他眼下有些乌青，好在手头的案子终于了结。桑田忍负责扫尾工作，接下来他打算消耗点从去年起攒下的年假。  
  
下午他接到宫城良田的电话说樱木的升职模考没有合格。  
三个月的时间的确强人所难，更何况临近年末，花道能用于准备的时间实在少得可怜。  
要不是他公务缠身，他就能早点从警务部获得消息，樱木就能有更多的时间复习。  
  
现在想以前的事也无济于事，重要的是眼下该怎么办。  
人也不可能老坐在书桌前绷着。  
  
樱木花道从大楼里走出来，一脸愁云惨淡。  
  
他的表情在流川枫的意料之内，但流川不知道真正的原因和自己有关。  
  
“对不起。”  
樱木花道停下脚步，侧过头看向流川。他心乱如麻。流川枫为他的升职做了那么多准备，而他却因为泽北的几句话在考试前失眠，一想到这里他就愧疚得不行。  
他明明相信流川枫对自己的感情，可泽北成功地让他产生了强烈的焦虑。  
  
有人觊觎流川枫的事实盘旋在脑中，挥之不去。  
  
他不想把这件事告诉流川枫，他恨不得冲到楼上在1课和2课的走廊上竖起一面铜墙铁壁。  
  
流川枫听到樱木的道歉，用力握紧了他的手：“你要相信自己是天才。”  
  
残阳划过樱木的红头发，带走了他脸上应有的光彩。生龙活虎的眼神有些空洞，他心不在焉的。  
  
横道上人潮开始涌动，流川枫转过头吻住了樱木。  
  
大庭广众下的突袭让樱木心跳加速，脸红了一路。  
  
  
回家以后，两个人慢悠悠地泡了个澡。  
  
樱木拿着酒回到卧室，流川枫盘着腿正在看电视剧。  
  
“是之前录下来的？”樱木也坐了下来。  
“嗯，不过好像漏了两集。”  
“时代剧都一个套路。现在放到哪儿了？”  
“左卫门学到了武功秘籍，他要娶藩主的女儿。”  
“嚯，没想到这个剧还挺仔细。以前长男成亲才能穿白色。小舞是正室，所以也穿了白色！”  
“这点常识编剧还是要有的，不然影响收视率。”  
“唔……也对。”樱木吸了口酒，看着电视上身穿白色小袖和打褂的新婚夫妇，时不时笑出了声。  
“这个女演员是不是叫haruco，她穿这身挺漂亮呢。”樱木说道。  
“不认识。你穿才好看。”流川枫对美的定义来源于樱木元服时的画面，他此刻想到了另一种白色。  
流川直接把脑中的画面说了出来，不料樱木花道踢了他一脚。  
  
电视看完，樱木花道回到书桌前翻开升职考试问题集。  
脑袋被钝器砸中的感觉又回来了。他随即翻到一页试题，读了遍题干，略微思考以后，对流川枫说出论述的要点。  
流川枫用心听着樱木的分析，笔铅快速地在纸上扫过。凡是有遗漏的或者记混的，他都用不同颜色的便签做了记号。  
樱木烦躁的情绪在流川枫极富耐心的讲解下消失得无影无踪。  
等樱木写完最后一题，时针指向凌晨1点。  
流川枫趴在书桌上睡着了。  
  
樱木不忍心吵醒他，轻轻合上书本。  
他会努力通过考试。  
  
但眼下的当务之急是战胜情敌。  
他绝不能让泽北抢走最爱的人。  
  
///  
  
樱木花道下班后火速赶回家。  
流川枫休了年假，他得趁此机会增加两人共处的时间。  
流川枫哪儿也没去，除了采购必需品，就窝在家里看电视睡觉。洗衣服、垃圾分类、整理房间等不重要却必要的琐事由流川枫一手承包。这几天流川的电话手机都没有响，樱木排除杂念干扰，复习的效率很高。  
  
咬完最后一口披萨，樱木把碟子放回水槽。他注意到流川枫把手机落在了餐桌上。  
  
樱木拿起手机，原本黑色的画面一下子就亮了。  
  
当初换手机的时候樱木对人脸识别很好奇，用男朋友的手机对着自己照了半天。流川枫习惯用传统的密码解锁，樱木的脸不知不觉就成了手机的另一道锁。  
  
樱木没打算去探秘，可事情就是这么巧。  
  
泽北竟然在Line上给流川枫发了一条信息！  
  
消息还是未读。  
如果他点开，消息状态就会变成已读。  
那么，流川枫肯定会发现蛛丝马迹。凭他的观察，流川根本不知道泽北对他有意思。他这么做只会弄巧成拙。  
  
不行，不能点开。他不允许自己这么做。他和流川枫之间的信任屏障不能因为区区一个泽北产生裂缝。  
  
可工作上的事情都会打电话过来，他为什么要在这个时间发消息给流川？他想对流川说什么？难不成要公开跟他抢吗！  
  
绿色图标上明目张胆的红点让樱木气得牙痒痒，恨不得立刻冲过去找他单挑决斗。可流川说好五分钟后要抽查民法条款，他不想打破彼此间的约定。  
  
樱木花道很气恼，他把手机了放了回去。  
  
  
樱木从八点复习到十二点。  
  
流川枫警部向他提出了许多刁钻难题，樱木能答出七八成。  
  
樱木花道刚当上县警时还对职业组有过偏见，现在的他明白那无非是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸的心理。  
“枫，你真的是大三考过国家1类的？”完成任务，樱木开始收拾书桌，“你怎么不去检察厅？”  
“那样就不能遇到你了。”流川枫的大实话偶尔也是甜蜜暴击。  
樱木咧嘴笑着，“小胖田呢？”  
“桑田是2类，满分，准职业组第一。”  
“！”樱木震惊。  
“他非常聪明，但就是体测不行。”流川枫评价道，“搞不好他更适合去情报课……”  
  
接下去的话樱木已经听不进去了。  
他无法从小胖田的警衔比他高这个打击中恢复。  
  
流川枫一看樱木沉下脸，说：“桑田的轿车驾照考了10次才过，考二轮的时候还把摩托撞坏了。”  
这个安慰一点儿不管用，樱木花道的脸越来越黑。  
他焦躁地朝流川大吼：“那你还敢坐他的车？！”  
  
流川一把抱住樱木，手掌摩挲着他的后背，“抱歉，我开玩笑的。”  
  
樱木感受着流川的拥抱，沉浸在他给与的温暖里。  
他很清楚，让他感觉低人一等的罪魁祸首不是桑田也不是流川。  
  
  
樱木花道确认流川枫睡着后轻轻拿出手机打开网页。  
身边的人直到临睡前都没有发现手机上来了新消息，这让樱木无形中产生了莫名的优越感。  
  
他在论坛上提出一个问题，已经有十几个人回复他了。  
提问者Flower：  
大家好，可以称呼我F桑。最近我遇到一个感情问题，但不想让我男朋友知道。麻烦大家为我支支招！叩谢。情况是这样的。我跟我男朋友（R桑）一个单位上班，我们感情很好，目前住在一起。就前几天，我发现自己有一个情敌。TA跟R桑在同一个部门上班，业务往来密切。TA深夜会打电话或者发信息给R桑，这让我很不舒服。但是……TA各方面条件都比我好，这点我得保持客观……请问，我怎样才能打败TA？  
追加：R桑不知道TA喜欢他。  
樱木紧张地展开第一个回复。  
1楼：  
纳尼？同一个部门？朝夕相处？劝你早点离！  
要不是流川枫在睡觉，樱木真想骂句脏话。他气得把那个人拉进了黑名单。  
第二个回复。  
2楼：  
深夜联络到私人手机还能忍？提问的是男生女生？小人建议：是女生的话，干他！是男生的话，无论攻受，狠狠干他！ ps.他指R桑  
  
怎么尽是些不着调的？樱木很灰心，索性把私信全开了。  
  
3楼：  
打败？超现充永远无法打败。祝君好运wwwww  
4楼：  
要抓住男朋友的心？相比抓住他的胃，更要控制住他的下半身。不客气。  
5楼：  
吃瓜群众等更新。  
6楼：  
我谈谈我的想法。首先要在R桑面前保持良好形象。听你的描述，TA像是走精英路线的，那么门面上要讲究！尝试换个造型如何？让R桑始终有新鲜感！  
7楼：  
强烈支持2楼&4楼回复。话糙理不糙！  
8楼：  
支持6楼，为2、4点赞！  
9楼：  
感觉F桑把问题想得太复杂了，看得出你很爱你男朋友。现状你的男朋友眼里只有你，而且你们才是真正的朝夕相处呀！发挥自己的优势！用sex增进感情（严肃脸）是真理！  
10楼：  
打败个鬼，TA根本没有赢呀！珍惜你与男朋友的每一秒！  
11楼：  
都同居了还提这种问题？难不成SEXLESS（惊恐）？  
是这样的话有点严重，要尽快解决。不要让别人趁虚而入！！！  
12楼：  
哈哈哈，利用肉体优势的回复占大多数哇。我再加一句。  
满足你男朋友的性幻想，任何问题都能迎刃而解。  
情敌算老几。  
记住，你要为男朋友做别人做不到的事。  
要相信自己！  
以上。  
……  
  
樱木花道看完所有回复，花了点时间消化。  
他犹豫地打开网购页面，输入了“男士和服”。  
评价最高的店铺都位于京都，款式和布料实属上乘。一想到京都有个泽北，樱木花道就嫌弃地关掉了页面。  
  
尽管他最后多付了将近五倍的运费，樱木毫不心疼。  
买完后，他把手机放到一边，搂着流川枫闭上了眼睛。  
  
///  
四十八小时之内，樱木花道就收到了来自佐贺百年老店的大箱子。  
里面依次叠放着长襦袢、小袖、腰带。  
其实还应加一件直垂，可时间紧迫，他没找到合适的。  
  
樱木趁流川枫洗澡的空挡急忙换上和服。  
棉质襦袢是内衣，穿在最里面。幸菱纹绢制小袖穿在外面。  
他理了理背后的腰带结，镜子里的自己从里到外一片纯白，仿佛在发光。  
  
这样的装束在战国时代很常见，可身处现代风的卧室，樱木花道还是产生了一种在玩角色扮演的错觉。  
  
流川枫边用毛巾擦头边走进卧室。  
他全身就穿了一条睡裤。  
樱木的模样让他顿时傻了眼。黑色的眼睛一眨不眨，如同在看一场美轮美奂的梦。  
  
——满足他的幻想。  
  
流川枫的表情替这句充满调侃的建议赋予了绝对的正确性，也为樱木花道注入自信。看来他猜对了。  
樱木清了清嗓子，跪坐在流川枫面前，布料紧紧包裹住腿部。  
  
流川枫的目光停留在小袖上。  
他伸出手从膝盖一路朝上，轻轻抚摸布料的纹理。  
  
樱木看他半天没说话，解释道：“你生日那天我要去箱根，就、就当提前庆祝。”他撇了他一眼，“纯白色的直垂不好买，只能这样。”  
  
黑夜中的落地窗成了一面镜子，他能看到自己的模样——真是傻得可以。  
  
流川枫走到樱木身后，拉了拉腰带。  
“结都皱了。”  
“啰嗦，反正都一样。”樱木花道说完一把抓住流川枫的手凑到自己腰边，“你不是想解开吗，来吧！”  
  
流川枫笑笑不说话。他把结拆开，换了一个系法。  
  
卧室里的灯光从樱木的头顶流到脖颈，给纯白的襟领上镀上了一层金。  
  
梦境和现实重合，流川枫有些失神，连毛巾掉了都未察觉。  
  
网上很多人都喜欢解腰带时布料摩擦的声音，甚至还有人特地录了ASMR。樱木不否认这声音的独特诱惑力，可流川枫只是隔着布料反反复复地描绘他的轮廓。  
  
“怎么，不想解开了？”樱木纳闷。  
“现在不要。”流川答得果断。  
  
他从背后抱住樱木，开始吸吻他的耳根。  
细润绵密的吻变得又深又重。  
樱木花道好像被带进了潺潺的小溪，接着又被卷进深不见底的漩涡。  
就在他晕头转向的时候，流川枫探进了他胸前的衣襟。他将小袖沿肩线拉至腰际。  
樱木的半个身体露在外面，可他内外都热得难受。  
腿间再次蠢蠢欲动，双方还没获得满足。  
流川枫掀开松垮的下摆，樱木抬起脚抵住他的胸口。  
“等等……”  
“怎么了？”流川抓住他的脚踝。  
“难受，快解开！”樱木满面潮红，汗湿的头发贴着前额。  
流川枫抱他坐起来，手绕到后头轻轻一扯，绑带就松了。  
失去固定的小袖倏地滑落。  
他手来到前面，慢慢地地解开襦袢的系绳。  
樱木只顾靠在他肩头喘气。  
他仿佛是一叶在暴风雨中勉强靠岸的小舟。没过多久，又被接连不断的巨浪吞进深海。  
  
樱木醒来时窗外已然艳霞满天。  
  
他不记得自己睡了多久，只觉得身体跟散了架似的，喉咙干疼。  
樱木冲完澡回到卧室换上警服，流川枫还没醒。  
他沉睡时呓语花道的名字。  
樱木更加坚定了自己的想法——为了他，做再傻的事也值得。  
  
///  
  
流川枫察觉樱木起床时间提前了。他睡醒的时候旁边空空如也，书桌前也没人。还不到七点，没有关门声，证明人还在家里。  
  
这个冬天一点都不冷。  
太阳出来得挺早，落地窗下的银杏树黄澄澄的。  
  
流川随便穿了件套头衫，走出卧室。浴室里传来了流水声。  
“花道？”流川在外面叫了一声。  
“你醒啦？”樱木语调轻快，“昨天晚上没吵醒你吧？”  
“没有。今天也晚吗？”  
“不会，今天准时。我马上就洗好了。”  
流川枫看到日历上标注“周二可燃垃圾回收”，想起什么似地走进了厨房。谁知，樱木已经把垃圾打包分类好了。再一看，餐桌上早餐也有了。  
——怎么想起做烤鱼？  
流川枫感到惊喜，拉开椅子坐下。  
  
他喜欢花道的心血来潮。天晴的时候樱木会喊他一起骑摩托兜风，在车友开的餐厅前炫耀黑武士（其实是流川的）。樱木会让流川帮他拍摄清洁机车链条的短视频，偶尔得到几个大拇指他会很高兴。看时代剧触景生情，樱木会立刻拉上流川去武士刀博物馆来一趟怀旧之旅。  
  
正是这些构成了生活的乐趣。  
  
流川特地做了一面照片墙。从上面可以看到樱木花道四年来的变化，尤其是发型上的。不管是爽朗的平头，硬朗的和尚头，还是洒脱的中长发，他都很喜欢。樱木与他发质不同，头发长不直，留到耳朵附近就会开始凌乱。胡乱一抓，随性又可爱。手指滑进他的头发里，柔软的触感总能让流川回想到很久以前。  
  
那个时代的流川枫曾无数次设想过两人的远走高飞。他们可以找一处偏僻的村庄，或者住在山上。他们会穿上寓意与过去一刀两断的白衣，让灵与肉都只属于彼此。樱木会染上他的颜色，而他会染上樱木的。  
  
上辈子藏在心里的理想在这辈子被樱木实现了。想到这里，流川笑了。  
  
流川枫愉快地打开手机，发现一条未读信息。  
“枫！我来了，吃饭吧！”樱木花道走进厨房。  
流川枫愣了愣，耳目一新的感觉朝他扑来，一时间又说不清是哪里。  
他放下手机，认真地观察起来。  
惊人的变化源自于那头红色的头发。  
“你把头发怎么了？”  
“嘿嘿！辞旧迎新，改头换面！怎么样，合适吗？”樱木花道打开手机向流川枫展示新发型的灵感来源。  
“嗯，很帅。”流川枫赞美道。  
早餐时的积极互动让樱木兴致高涨，以至于他没有发现男朋友脸上一丝微妙的小表情。  
  
流川去了趟神社，路上经过一家理发沙龙。他盯着海报看了一会儿——原来花道的新发型叫undercut。尽管花道光头也好看，可流川枫还是更留恋发丝缠在指尖上的感觉。  
  
樱木花道没想到打理新发型这么耗费精力。  
早上出门前抹好发蜡的精致头型在十小时的头盔蹂躏后目不忍视。办公室没有吹风机，没有发蜡、没有尖尾梳。为了让流川枫看到光鲜亮丽的自己，他一回家就冲进浴室，折腾了一个多小时才出来。  
  
流川枫吃晚饭时没说什么，但一到学习时间，他的脸色就开始变了。  
  
“樱木警官，交通法就认定酒驾行为人‘责任能力’是如何规定的？”  
樱木挠挠头，看了眼天花板，“饮酒时就有实行驾驶意思，即便因醉酒处于心神耗弱的状态，也可以认定其具有完全责任能力。”  
“法规原文不是这么说的，另外，请说出是第几条规定。”  
樱木花道抓住膝盖，局促不安。  
“是不是前提没说对？是‘在饮酒时就有饮酒后实行醉酒驾驶的意思的’？”  
流川枫没给反应就代表回答不合格。  
樱木再次尝试，“‘在饮酒时就有饮酒后实行醉酒驾驶意思的，即便在实际醉酒驾驶时因醉酒处于心神耗弱的状态，也能够认定行为人具有完全责任能力’？第几条……第八十五条？”  
“不对。”流川枫厉声道，“这条错第二次了。”  
“……我再多花点时间。”  
“你要是能用抹发蜡的时间来看书，这条肯定能过。”  
流川枫不知道他的批评对于樱木而言犹如五雷轰顶。  
樱木罕见地没有回嘴。  
他一个人默默站起身，推开卧室门，走进洗手间，锁门。  
没过一会儿，走廊上传来咚的一声，连墙壁都在震。  
流川枫意识到失言，敲了敲洗手间的门。  
门开了。  
樱木走出来，一言不发回到卧室，翻开了书本。  
流川枫注意到他的额头通红。再看看洗手间，墙上的瓷砖碎了一块。刚用不到一半的发蜡被遗弃在垃圾桶里。  
  
樱木花道隔了好一会儿才说话。  
他让流川枫先睡觉，保证在天亮前把漏掉的部分记牢。  
流川枫躺在床上一点睡意都没有，泽北发来好几条短信问为什么，他没回。  
大概过了三个多小时，樱木从另一边爬上床，背对着流川。  
  
“头不疼吗？”流川翻过身，抱住樱木气到颤抖的身体。  
“不疼。”樱木埋着头。  
“白天去了神社，忘了给你。”流川枫从枕头下掏出一枚合格御守，塞到他手里，“刚才的话，我向你道歉。”  
“你没说错。是我不应该三心二意。”  
认清现实，樱木好受多了。  
距离升职考试还剩一周，他不应该胡思乱想，他必须合格。  
  
樱木花道隔天一早就用电推子把头发铲平了，他恢复了和尚头。  
流川枫欣赏着他的杰作，说还是你拼命的样子最可爱。  
樱木再也没心思去想泽北，也不再追求外表上的改变。  
他紧握御守，全身心投入到最后的复习中。  
  
///  
12月24日  
流川枫年假倒数第三天。他去买了蛋糕和炸鸡。  
两人吃完以在落地窗前欣赏了圣诞夜景。  
睡觉前樱木嘱咐流川要记得给神奈川的安西老师寄过年礼物和卡片。  
学习时间：5小时  
  
12月25日  
流川枫年假倒数第二天。  
他早上追完了时代剧。  
下午在百货商店买了牛肉礼盒寄给老师。  
他还去了一趟神社。投了333枚5日元作为香油钱。  
宫城良田临时给樱木布置了个任务，让他在交通部展厅向小朋友们讲解交规。  
樱木到家后洗澡。流川枫跟着进去。  
剧透、敦伦两不误，真正做到了时间的高效化利用。  
学习时间：4小时

12月26日  
流川枫最后一天年假。年前大采购完毕，家里的冰箱塞得满满当当。  
大部分商店，学校和企业开始进入新年假期。  
樱木花道去高速公路突击检查，回家后饥肠辘辘。  
流川枫挑战做了荞麦面，口味偏甜。  
樱木说汤汁里放味淋纯属画蛇添足。  
学习时间：6小时  
  
12月27日  
樱木花道参加了警务生涯的首回升职考试。考完以后他的大脑空白一片。流川枫在开会，桑田忍开着新买的座驾邀请樱木前辈去吃饭。新车有自动驾驶功能，但樱木花道还是吓出了一身冷汗。  
他劝小胖田以后使用公共交通工具。  
樱木花道等流川回家。  
他打开网购页面。最近他比较迷传统服装，打算给流川枫也来两套。  
购入羽织、袴等三套，年终奖金两小时内清零。

12月28日  
樱木花道终于找到机会和泽北对决。  
实力相差悬殊，战况激烈异常。  
樱木花道连输三局却不依不饶。  
泽北发狠，挥起竹刀把樱木逼出场外压进墙角，对着他的面金猛劈。  
竹刀都快断了。  
场面一度失控。  
流川枫冲上前打掉他手里的竹剑，黑着脸吼道：你适可而止！  
满头大汗的泽北看了眼樱木，愤然离场。

樱木花道喜不自胜。  
他兴奋得说了梦话，还踢了旁边的人好几脚。  
流川枫惊醒，听了好几遍才听清。  
——流川枫是我的！  
——别动歪脑筋！  
——绝对不把你让给别人！  
流川枫胸口一热，原来自己被深深地爱着。 

12月29日  
交通部机动1组忘年会。  
宫城课长向众人宣布明年结婚。对方是神奈川县警警备课的，叫彩子。樱木花道惊，说她是我前辈。众人大惊！宫城课长回：少见多怪。你们知道么，最近很红的女演员haruco是神奈川赤木课长的妹妹。  
众人，包括樱木花道，吓得下巴都掉了。  
樱木花道回家后和流川枫重温了小舞嫁给左卫门的名场面。  
樱木边看边说：枫，这么久了，我还是只记得你。  
流川枫抓了抓他的和尚头：花道，我也只记得你。  
  
12月30日  
刑事部1课2课忘年会。  
泽北荣治与流川枫水火不容。  
尴尬的敬酒完毕，两人互不搭理。  
席间泽北接到电话借口失陪。  
停车停了一个小时的桑田忍匆匆赶往酒店。  
他在小巷看到泽北荣治和一个黑衣男子在一起。  
黑衣：嫉妒一个巡查，太不像你了。清醒点吧。  
泽北：与你无关。  
黑衣：流川枫拒绝来公安，鱼住本部长完全没有配合的意思。你来吧，我会让你成为全日本最年轻的警视。  
泽北冷笑：就算你撤掉我警衔，我也不会去。  
黑衣一顿：过去的事就让他过去吧。  
泽北：住嘴！  
泽北猛地一回头，凄绝的目光把桑田忍震慑住了。  
他看到了桑田。  
泽北继续对黑衣人说：这是我最后一次见你。别再来找我了。  
黑衣人不再说话，快步消失在黑暗中。  
泽北走上前，居高临下地看着桑田：你是流川手下，名字？  
桑田：我叫……桑田忍。我什么都没看到。  
泽北仔细看他的脸。  
桑田心里发毛，恨不得拔腿就跑。  
泽北：你……  
桑田：您不用担心！我绝对不会泄露半个字的，就算有人拿刀架我脖子上也不会！！我发誓！  
桑田极度紧张，不停点头：对不起，泽北主任，我能走了吗？  
泽北认真打量了他一番。个子不高一米七，比例普通身材微胖，头发天然卷，配上一张人畜无害的脸。  
他继续发问：你几岁，哪人，大学，专业，社团。  
桑田：我？……21……老家在新泻，东大……情报科学专业。大学、没参加社团。  
泽北：你走吧。  
桑田来到宴会场还是觉得后怕。他真不应该为了省几个停车费开到小巷子。  
桑田作为新人要在忘年会上表演模仿秀。  
他打扮成古时候的小贩，手上拿着道具，扯开嗓子吆喝：卖瓜咯，又香又甜的瓜哦……  
他演的惟妙惟肖，台下哄笑一片。  
鱼住笑：小忍，你怎么不演忍者！  
桑田答：我也想啊，但跳来跳去太累啦哈哈！

提前离开的泽北不知道宴会上发生的事。  
深夜他独自走到神社，取出口袋里的东西。  
手里剑的边缘已经锈了，表面的家纹依稀可见。  
要不是捡到这枚手里剑，他不会想起以前。  
为什么他会想起从前的宿敌，却想不起他的长相？  
同样是死于非命，为什么樱木可以，他就不行？  
泽北有太多疑问，可他找不到答案。

12月31日  
旧年的最后一天。  
樱木花道和流川枫都要值班。他们在一家站立式荞麦面店解决了晚餐。  
樱木趁休息时间给安西老师打了电话，流川枫就在他旁边。  
樱木：枫，老师身体很好！他说收到牛肉了。他明年要去武道馆当评审！  
流川：你想回横滨看他吗？  
樱木：当然！不过要等年后了。  
流川：我陪你去。  
樱木：你不回去看爸爸妈妈？  
流川：不用了，视频里才见过。  
樱木：你个不孝子……  
流川：有你孝顺就行了。

距离新年还有1小时。  
樱木花道的辗转反侧引起了流川枫的注意。  
流川：怎么睡不着？  
樱木：我、有件事我一定要问！那个泽北，是不是喜欢你？  
流川一脸呆滞。  
沉思片刻，他说：泽北不喜欢我，他是有问题问我。但我回答不了他。  
流川枫打开手机把两人的通信履历给樱木花道看。里面出现最多的是“为什么”。  
流川：刚来警视厅的时候他就来找我了，问我前世是不是武士。  
樱木：！  
流川：他是在那场比赛后想起来的。他说跟我之间有过一场你死我活的对决，结果两败俱伤。他一直来找我比试，就是为了记起点什么。  
樱木：原来是这样。其实，我也想不起来自己是怎么……  
樱木觉得说那个字不吉利，不再继续。  
樱木下床从柜子里抽出新和服。  
樱木：黑色羽织，一人一套。明天一起去神社拜年！  
流川笑着接受。

1月1日  
早晨五点樱木和流川穿着和服来到神社拜年。  
哗哗哗，樱木撒了一大把香油钱。  
两人匆匆赶回家吃了红豆年糕。  
樱木在七点前前往神奈川训练。  
樱木见到了清田信长，三井组长还有赤木课长。  
结束最后一轮训练后大家又聚在高宫的小酒店喝了起来。  
樱木赶上终电，火急火燎地冲进家门。  
流川枫开着电视机迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
樱木一掌把他拍醒：生！日！快！乐！  
流川：洗澡吗？  
樱木：洗！  
流川：一起？  
樱木：有言在先，只洗一次。

1月2日  
箱根接力当天。  
警视厅和神奈川县警机动队整装待发。  
这是交通警来职业生涯最辉煌的一刻。  
流川枫端着摄像机来到第一区的读卖新闻大楼前。  
警视厅代表樱木花道担任此段区域的护航，全场21.3公里。  
摩托车车速要与跑者速度保持一致，匀速前进时还要注意有无车辆干扰。  
电视台、记者、教练车以及东京各大种子校的选手们都在等待枪响。

比赛开始，樱木花道率先获得一个特写。  
流川枫也记录下了这值得纪念的一刻。  
在距离第二中继所还剩五公里的时候，樱木听到教练车喇叭里传来一声叫喊。  
——吉兆！加油！跟上前面的白摩托！不要输！  
人群中的声音也此起彼伏。  
——小福！不要放弃！  
——福田前辈！保持优势！坚持，还有一点点！

樱木很想回头看一下那名选手，可职责告诉他要目视前方。  
选手们从他身边穿过，喘息声消失在风里。  
按照排位，只剩下一个在他后面了。  
街道两旁突然爆发出尖锐的惊呼，那名叫福田的选手好像摔倒了。  
呐喊声沉寂了一会儿，随之又如波涛般汹涌而来。  
樱木花道只觉得身上有股暖流，他必须做点什么。

——在我身后的选手！  
——请跟上！  
——很快就到终点了！  
——相信你自己！

风很大，樱木花道不知道他的声音是否传到了那名选手耳中。  
他听到了掌声，欢笑声，还有球鞋踩在地上的声音。

樱木花道空出车道让第二辆摩托车接替。  
暖冬的炽烈阳光下，他朝着流川枫所在的方向驰骋而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我第一篇写成长文的流花同人。  
有一个很大的缺点：  
樱木花道在现代的个性比较弱，写到最后也没能拉回来。  
这也是我比较遗憾的地方。  
正文在古道之月篇就结束了。花道大人和afterlife是追加的番外。  
前世篇与初版相差很多，相当于重写了一遍。  
有段时间一直在改再新写，的确不想从古代世界走出来呢。  
希望有机会看到这篇文章的读者能喜欢。  
希望大家可以看到/主动挖掘流花的更多可能性。  
拥抱幻想，享受自由。  
——by 老阿姨（们）   
—————————————————————————————————————-
> 
> 关于和服：  
出现的名词无需细究，反正就是一层一层又一层。  
非白无垢。  
关于香油钱：  
5日元谐音缘分；3是吉利数字，不可分离，333灵感来自于神前式婚礼三三九度。
> 
> 关于警察公安：  
可能更接近CIA FBI，比较保密。非中文意义上的公安。
> 
> 关于警衔：  
鱼住（警视监）＞（警视正）＞（警视）＞流川枫（警部）=泽北（警部）＞(警部补) ＞桑田忍（巡查部长）＞樱木（巡查）  
有些地方还有巡查长，这里省略。  
警察厅＞警视厅=县警本部  
～～～～～～～
> 
> 之前关于《侍》考虑了一个支线小情节。 
> 
> 樱木花道不幸坠崖之后，架空战国里的日子还是要继续过下去的，流川枫为新的主公三井寿效力，要在海南的包围下存活。三井寿没有战争野望，收了流川枫只为求自保。领土太小没办法。忍者良田则一直跟着主人流川。
> 
> 海南把湘北铲平以后获得军粮钱财和人力，壮大队伍打算跟东北部（泽北）势力抗衡。泽北是和尚出生，成为东北部的精神领袖，底层人民都跟了他，他推翻当地贵族自己掌握了政权。
> 
> 海南认为时机成熟开始筹划怎么把泽北的山王打下来。老谋深算的仙道彰给牧献计，明着要打，暗地里也要留一手。仙道彰对甲贺的忍者有恩，甲贺的忍者头目献出一员最厉害的忍者前去。忍者名叫桑田忍（算是原创人物，所以我不写就脑脑），是个美到惊天地泣鬼神的女人（对，是个女的）。擅暗杀和易容。仙道原本只打算让桑田去暗杀，突然得知泽北为了称霸而还俗的消息，仙道吩咐桑田说发挥你的本事，我要看到他的人头。
> 
> 桑田不想拖沓想尽快邀功，布置了一次暗杀行动。但途中出了差池，被泽北养的伊贺忍者反噬，刺杀小队几乎全灭。
> 
> 桑田逃走的时候撞到头，失忆。泽北手下追过去的时候把她带回了山王。泽北审问无果，农妇打扮的姑娘一脸纯良，看着年纪不过十五六。泽北原是出家人，此刻心肠软了。
> 
> 仙道彰得知桑田带领的刺杀小队全灭，认为迟早事情会败露不如先下手为强。牧听取意见，打动进攻。泽北料到了开始迎战。东北地区天冷，海南的兵受不了天气武力值大大下降。战争僵持后胜利的天平逐渐倒向山王。此刻海南叫三井寿补充粮饷。三井寿与流川枫商谈，流川枫一想花花生前想为湘北报仇，但话只能憋在心里，嘴上说听从主上意见。三井寿一想自己在海南面前装孙子装了那么久，错过这次再不会有下次，索性就反了他的。于是三井寿和流川枫筹划好战略，在海南最脆弱的时候断了他们的军粮。没了军粮，海南后方坚持不住，再加上猛将全部在前线，流川枫一路砍杀一夜之间血流成河。半个湘北回到了手上了，三井寿对流川说再打赢一场，我把湘北交给你。流川枫内心如止水，湘北回来了他也回不来。
> 
> 海南的牧一看战况不佳，及时留兵撤退。山王成为霸主。战争过后，泽北开始振兴国内。捡到的少女亭亭玉立美得不像凡人，泽北动了心。桑田忍反正啥都记不起来，泽北一表人才又是国主，没理由不喜欢。泽北为了桑田拒绝了将军的女儿，两人定下终生。
> 
> （开始撒狗血）
> 
> 甲贺的忍者报告仙道说桑田忍没有死，并把真相告诉了海南国。牧和仙道获得了希望，要紧的是赶快让桑田恢复记忆。某天甲贺忍者把正在田里劳作的桑田忍带回深山催眠。再次回去的时候，桑田觉得头疼。桑田晚上睡不着觉，雷声一响，往昔历历在目。但她已经没办法对泽北下狠手了。可一边是她发誓要效忠的国。泽北身边的家臣不明白桑田忍有什么魔力可以让泽北拒绝将军，故派人暗中查到了桑田忍的真实身份。泽北知道真相后问了一句：果真是她？家臣纷纷点头，泽北眼中寒光一闪：我知道该怎么做。此时恢复记忆的桑田在屋檐上，听到了所有对话。
> 
> 泽北晚上回房对桑田说：取将军之女的事于国有利，只能委屈你了。
> 
> 桑田说：小女子何德何能。
> 
> 海南频繁与桑田接触，问到了泽北去街市的时间，布置了很多杀手。
> 
> 当天晚上，等泽北身边只留了两名护卫时暗杀开始。泽北身中数枚手里剑，摔倒在地。最后有人劈下一刀，头断。
> 
> 杀手们将头送回海南，甲贺的忍者一看：是桑田忍易容后的，死的不是真泽北。牧与仙道无法原谅甲贺的背叛，双方纷争。
> 
> 泽北静静听来龙去脉，捏碎了手中的茶杯。翌日，山王高举战旗冲向海南阵营。
> 
> 海南灭。
> 
> 泽北的情绪没有宣泄。
> 
> 途中经过湘北，传闻流川是个猛将，泽北要与他争高下。泽北先出刀，流川枫防守。杀红眼的泽北太强了，流川枫闪过死的念头，突然浮现出樱木花道的表情说你要输只能输给我，流川枫发挥所有，砍伤了泽北的双眼。家臣找到泽北，说：没有找到尸首。泽北在搀扶下离开。
> 
> 泽北称霸的野心消失了，他重归佛门。三井寿乘胜追击，成了新一任霸主。  
到了现世。泽北成了不可一世的精英警察，渴望权力。桑田忍变成了男人，泽北没有认出他。也不可能相认。  
不过我并不想写原创，所以故事到此结束。


End file.
